Past love
by aya-heart-tooya
Summary: Kagome loved him, but she thought he loved someone else. She disappeared with a secret she never wanted him to know, he never stopped looking for her, but what happens when he finds out her secret about their past, and finds her.
1. Reality’s Nightmare

**Oh my gosh, I'm on a roll here, I posted 2 new stories and wrote a new chapter to my old story! In 3 days, I'm pretty proud lol! Anyways though, this was just some random idea that popped into my head, if u like it please let me know and I will keep going with it otherwise I might just delete it. Please review**

**Story ****Past love**

**  
Summery: Kagome loved him, but she thought he loved someone else. She disappeared with a secret she never wanted him to know, he never stopped looking for her, but what happens when he finds out her secret about their past, and finds her.**

**Chapter title: reality's nightmare. **

"_I love you so much Kagome! I can't wait till you finish school, then you and I can finally be married." A tall man, strong man whispered into her ears._

"_I love you too, I hope things never change" She whispered back to him._

_Kagome stood with the man behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist, as if he wouldn't ever let her go, his face was nuzzled into her neck._

_Suddenly the scene changed, the ground broke and started to fly around the pair, only to reveal the man walking away from her. His love for her seemingly gone. Kagome stood alone, with no one left to help her. He didn't love her anymore, but she would never stop loving him. Her face was streaked with tears._

"_I have to let you go my love; it's what's best for you." She cried to herself._

Kagome woke up in a cold sweat. She was only dreaming, but once she looked at her surroundings she remembered that it wasn't a bad dream, but a bad memory. Kagome rose form her bed and went to the bathroom and took a long shower, washing the nightmare away, or so she hoped. Quickly changing she made her was down wearing a pink tank top and a pair of tight blue jeans, she had her hair down, as always and it flowed to her waist, its dark chocolate brown color shining in the light spilling through the window.

Kagome lived with her family in their small home, in the United States, not wanting to move out in the situation she was in. she came downstairs to find that her mother and brother were eating breakfast.

"Morning sweetie," Korari said to her daughter lightly placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Morning Nee-san," souta, Kagomes little brother tried to say, with a mouthful of corn flakes.

"Nice one Souta," Kagome stiffed a laugh.

I'm going to school early ok. I need to talk to one of my professors before classes start.

"Ok sweetie have a good day, and don't forget it's almost Inume's birthday, you have to buy her something before you fly down to Japan to see her," Korari shouted as Kagome left.

Kagome was in her third year of university, she was studying to become a lawyer. After she had finished High school, she was the only one out of her friends who didn't hesitate about what it was she wanted to do in her life. But none of her friends knew why, none of them had ever known how she had spent her before senior year. None of them knew of her past. And they all had thought that she had been living with an aunt the year before that, they were all clueless.

Kagome drove into the parking lot of her university and made her way to the class belonging to her favorite professor; he had wished to speak with her about something.

Entering the class she immediately saw him sitting at his desk, "Sir? You wanted to speak to me?" Kagome spoke out.

"Kagome, yes, yes I'm glad you came. I was extremely impressed with your last paper. I wanted to know though, would you be interested in moving through the remaining year here, and just become a lawyer?" he asked

"Why yes of course, but who would want someone who didn't have their university degree sir?" Kagome said, not taking him serious.

"No one my dear, but I know a lot of people who would want someone who advanced in their university and finished early. Kagome you were continually asking me and your other professors for extra work. It seems that you have now finished everything you need to get your masters degree. You have finished a little bit early. You're done." He said, smiling like a proud father.

"Wha-What?" Kagome grabbed the desk to keep herself form falling over.

"I took this opportunity to call an old friend of mine; he works with a large firm in Japan. He spoke with his boss, who was very impressed to hear about such a student, he has flown in to come meet you, and if he likes everything he finds, he is planning on offering you a position in his firm,"

"He………I-I………. But this………. Oh my." Was all Kagome was able to manage.

"Haha, well don't go getting speechless yet, the man who owns and runs the firm in a Hanyou," at that Kagome tensed up, "and I am well aware of you being a Miko, but trust me when I say, he is not like other hanyous' you have crossed paths with. I know that you have not always had good crossings with hanyous', although I am unsure of what happened, kagome, but this hanyou is much different I know for a fact that he fell in love with a Miko, a very powerful one in fact, much like your self, but she disappeared, and he continues to search for her, whilst everyone else has given up."

To say Kagome was speechless was a bit of an understatement. Kagome shared classes with many Hanyous, and Youkais as well as all sorts of other demons, they didn't always get along, but there were rarely ever big fights. Everyone made their friends and stuck to it, that included Kagome she had many friends, she had Sango, a demon huntress, Kohakku Sango's little brother, Kouga who was a wolf demon and his cousins Ginta and Hakkaku, there was also Miroku, whom was a monk. Kagome had plenty of other friends, friends that were normal humans, but she noticeable stayed away form Hanyou's, some thought it was because she thought that species was disgusting, others thought it was because she was afraid, but no one, excluding her family knew the real reason why she stayed away form them. Only Hanyou's could hurt her, and not physically, but mentally, any Hanyou she met brought back memories of her past.

"He still looks for her………." Kagome said more to herself than anyone.

"Yes, I don't think he'll ever give up," the professor said nodding, "so anyways, would you like to meet with this man, or would you prefer something here in the U.S?"

"No, no I want to meet with this man, I don't mind that its in Japan."

"You will have to learn Japanese and their customs and everything of course."

"Oh, I never mentioned it, I spent a year in Japan, I am very fluent in the language and customs."

"My, you just continue to surprise me Kagome! You are an amazing student, and I will miss you when you're gone,"

Kagome and her professor spent a little while longer discussing the details and then he sent Kagome home saying that she had officially finished University, and she will formally graduate with other students at the end of the term, but she is no longer needed at the school, since she is done.

When she got home she told her mom everything, who was extremely proud of her. But she was also worried, "Japan? Are you sure sweetheart? Do you really want to go back there, I mean I know you'll see Inume and all, but what about…………" Korari trailed off.

"Mom, I know what I'm doing, I can't spend my whole life worrying if I'll bump into him one day, or that he might find out about everything."

"Alright honey, but if you want to meet your friends for lunch like you always do you better get going, they don't know that your not at school anymore." Kagomes mother planted a kiss on her head and left to go to the mall.

Kagome ran upstairs and changed into jean mini skirt, and white tank to, with a short sleeve dress shirt tied up just under her chest, with a pair of black flip-flops. Then hopping into her car she headed to the café she usually met her friends at between their classes. Once she got there she saw that everyone was already there.

She ran up to the usual table, "hi guys sorry I'm late. But you won't believe what happened!"

"Before she got a chance to say anything more she was tackled form behind by something, something that turned out to be a someone, Sango, "Kagome!"

"Haha, yes Sango my dear?"

"Nothing, I just felt like scaring you," Sango and everyone else laughed as Sango released Kagome.

"niice, but anyways it was so cool I was told to go see my professor early today right and he told me—" Kagomes words were cut short.

"MOMMY!" came a little voice that belonged to a cute little girl with black hair and a face much like Kagomes, Kagome instinctively turned to the voice, only to drop to her knee's when she saw who the little person was.

Kagome, Sango and Miroku were the only ones to know had been said, because the little shout was spoken in Japanese, and Sango and Miroku had been taking Japanese for a few years although they weren't that good. No one knew Kagome even spoke Japanese. Everyone else was clueless.

The little girl shot into Kagomes Arms like a bullet. Sango and Miroku didn't understand why the child had called Kagome 'Mommy'.

"I-Inume?" Kagome looked up at the blank stares of her friends and shot them all and apologetic look before turning to the girl once more and began speaking to her in Japanese, "Inume, Where is your grandfather? What are you doing down here?"

"Father wasn't able to make it," came a deep masculine voice.

Kagome went ridged, looked up in horror, immediately recognizing the voice. She found herself staring into the honey colored orbs of her past, "Inu-Inuyasha." She breathed out.

**Hey all I hope u liked it, please review I really wanna know what u think!**


	2. Mommy and Daddy?

**Story: ****Past love**

******  
Summery: Kagome loved him, but she thought he loved someone else. She disappeared with a secret she never wanted him to know, he never stopped looking for her, but what happens when he finds out her secret about their past, and finds her.**

**Chapter title: Mommy and Daddy?**

**IMPROTANT: Alright so I'm going to be going back a forth between English and Japanese now, so here swat I'm going to do! Everything u see underlined is English, everything not underlined is Japanese.**

* * *

"Inume, do you ever stay in one place? How did your grandfather manage with you?" Inuyasha was running after his daughter. His daughter…………………………… it still seemed so new to him, but Inume seemed to know everything about him.

"Daddy, hurry up! You're slow," the little girl laughed at him.

Only a few hours ago they had been on a plane coming from Japan, he was supposed to meet someone here in the United States, and his father Inutashio had suggested that Inume go with him, so they could have some father-daughter bonding time.

Inuyahsa finally caught up with the little girl and swooped her up into his arms, "come on you little devil, I'll push you on the swings," Inuyasha put the little girl on his shoulders and made his was to the park swing set, and placed her on one of the swing seats, and began gently pushing her. Inume was an extremely adorably little girl. She had raven black hair, and a small nose, and a cute little smile, she reminded Inuyasha, of someone he once loved, a young woman who had disappeared, Inume was almost a mirror image except, instead of sapphire eyes, there were golden ones, and she didn't have the ears of a human, but instead little white doggie ears atop her head, much like his. She had small little fangs that showed every time she smiled. He knew that there was no child as cute as his daughter.

He laughed quietly to himself at this, but the little Hanyous ears picked it up, "Daddy? What's so funny?" Inume hopped off the swing and started running around her fathers legs.

"Nothing, cookie, now will you please stop running in circles? You're making daddy dizzy," he said, calling Inume by the nickname he had picked up, cookie. He had come up with this name when he had been looking through a photo album with his father, it was of Inume growing up, and in almost every picture the little girl was holding a cookie.

"Okay! Daddy? I'm hungry……….." just as she said those words a quiet growl escaped her stomach. She looked up at him with pleading puppy dog eyes.

Inuyasha laughed, "Alright, alright. Let's go find somewhere to eat," Inume grabbed her fathers hand and stared skipping out of the park with Inuyasha behind her.

The two had been walking down the street for awhile listening to the people around him talking, nearby he over heard someone saying something "Nothing, I just felt like scaring you," after that he heard a group of people laughing. Suddenly he realized a new scent, his Hanyou nose picked it up, and his mind was racing, he knew this scent form somewhere but it wouldn't register in his mind, he wouldn't let it, he didn't want to think of her, not again. Apparently Inume picked up a scent she recognized too, "Daddy! Daddy, mommy, I smell mommy!" the little girl was tugging on his arm. She quickly tugged him around a corner, and there she was……. his nose hadn't lied to him. She was standing not 20-feet away form him. She was as beautiful now as she had been almost 5 years ago.

He heard her laughing, her sweet, carefree, loving laugh that he had missed so much, and spent years searching for, "niice, but anyways it was so cool I was told to go see my professor early today right and he told me--" she was cut short when Inume ripped her little hand out of Inuyasha's grasp and she ran for the woman's arms, for the arms of her mother.

"MOMMY!" Inume screamed as she ran to the woman.

Instantly the girl turned to the voice, and dropped to her knees. Inuyasha's breath caught in his throat when she turned, that had been the first time he had seen her face in 5 years, and it hadn't changed, she looked exactly the same in almost every way, although she had matured some, and her features were more defined, just outlining her beauty more than it already was. But then Inuyasha's anger began to rise, she may have been beautiful, but she had left him, without any word, and she kept the secret of his daughter from him. Slowly Inuyasha made his was towards his daughter, and the woman who broke his heart.

"I-Inume?" Inuyasha saw the girl look up at the blank stares of her friends, she then shot them all an apologetic look before turning to the girl once more and began speaking to her, "Inume, Where is your grandfather? What are you doing down here?"

Inuyasha assumed that none of the people, her friends he guessed, knew that she could speak Japanese, from the looks on their faces. Walking up and standing in front of her he looked down and answered the question that she had asked their daughter "Father wasn't able to make it."

Inuyasha noticed her go ridged, slowly she looked up into his eyes, pure horror etched onto her face, she had immediately recognized his voice. He found himself staring into the sapphire orbs of his past, "Inu-Inuyasha." She breathed out.

All of Kagome's friends were staring at him, '_how did Kagome know this __gorgeous man_?' Was along the lines for what was running through the minds of most of them, well the girls at least, the guys had something more along the lines of, '_damn if this guy is in the picture I don't have a chance with her.' _It wasn't like Inuyasha was even dressed in anything that good, he was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans, and a white wife beater and short sleeve black button up shirt, undone, just hanging loosely around him. He hadn't bothered to tie his long silver hair up today like he would if her were going to work, so instead it flowed freely down his back. Ironically what he wore matched Kagome's outfit her jean mini skirt, white tank top, and black dress shirt tied under her chest, was the female double of his outfit, she had also let her hair hang free today.

'_Damn why does she have to be so sexy?'_ he shouted in his mind before he opened his mouth to speak to her, "It's been awhile Kagome," his words were dripping with acid, _'she left you, she let your heart shatter, she kept you in the dark all these years, she doesn't deserve kindness form you.' _He was mentally screaming at himself, but his heart was aching, all he wanted to do was pull her into his arms and never let go. He had missed her everyday she was gone, he had never stopped his search for her, how she had managed to keep herself hidden was beyond him.

Slowly rising to her feet, Kagome clutched Inume close to her chest, _'why is he with Inume, how did he find out? Why is he here? What am I going to do, I spent 5 years staying hidden form him, and now he's found me, and he knows about Inume!' _Kagome's mind was running at a mile a minuet. Once she was balanced on her feet she couldn't help but notice how much the same he looked, but so different at the same time, he was still taller then her, and still had his hot model looks, but his eyes were no longer as soft as the once had been, not when he looked at her at least. What hurt most though, was that she knew that they wouldn't be, she expected them to be colder than there were right now, she had done something horrible, but she had done it because she loved him.

"Yes, Inuyasha, it has been a long time. How have you been?" Kagome said, noticeable sad.

"Cut the Shit Kagome! Where the hell have you been? You just left, you didn't say anything! Do you even try to 'how have you been' me! You didn't even tell me I had a daughter!" Inuyasha let his fury take over, he was pissed, oh boy was he ever pissed.

Sango, Miroku and the others were standing there watching this exchange; they could tell form the way the two were speaking that Kagome was mad, and that the man was pissed off. These two obviously had a past together that Kagome had not filled them in about, and who was this little girl? Sango and Miroku were only able to pick up bits and pieces of their conversation, for Kagome and the mystery man were speaking far to fast, and in such an advanced level of Japanese that it was to hard to the beginners to know what was going on. All they could get form the conversation was that the two hadn't seen each other in a long time, and that it seems kagome had left him or disappeared, without telling him something.

That's when one of the boys in the group noticed something, something that everyone else had failed to notice. Kouga stepped forward, "Wait! Kagome how do you know him? He's Hanyou, don't you hate Hanyou?" after Kouga made the obvious, well, obvious everyone in the group started to nod in agreement.

When Inuyasha heard that statement he stepped back in shock, 'He's Hanyou, don't you hate Hanyou?' that sentence rung in his head, Inuyasha's primary language may have been Japanese, but he was as fluent in English as Kagome was Japanese. _'She……she hates Hanyou's? If she hates us so much, then why………. Why did she……..'_ Inuyasha's thoughts trailed off.

Kagome was looking at the little girl in her arms, Inume hadn't even heard what Kouga had said, she was to wrapped up in playing with her mothers hair, and being happy she got to see her again, that she didn't notice what was going on around her. _'No, I could never hate a Hanyou, you all just think I do,'_ Kagome though to herself. Slowly Kagome placed Inume on the ground, "Inume, I need you to stay with your father right now, I will see you soon I promise ok," Kagome put on a big smile, hoping to fool her daughter.

Inuyasha smelt it before his daughter could, and he stepped forward, instinctively wanting to stop what he knew was going to happen, what he had made happen. His heart was aching, he wanted to comfort her, tell her he forgave her, that everything could go back to how it had been 5 years ago, but his head wouldn't let him, his mind was still furious at what she had done, he wanted a reason, he wanted her to explain to him why she had done what she had done. His mind wouldn't let things go back to before. Then slowly Inume caught the scent coming form her mother, she quickly grabbed her mothers arm, 'Mommy? Mommy, what's wrong? Why are you sad, mommy, don't cry. Why are you crying?" the little girl pleaded with the woman.

Kagome turned to her friends, who were all staring at her, "I could never hate a Hanyou, Kouga." Her friends gasped at her, not only did she just deny the one thing everyone thought they knew about her, but she was crying. Tears were slowly spilling form her eyes, "I'm sorry everyone, but I can't join you for lunch today." With that Kagome turned and began running down the street. Everyone started at her retreating figure, when she finally disappeared around a corner everyone turned to Inuyasha as he picked up the young girl.

"Wait," Sango stepped forward, "How do you know Kagome? Why did that little girl keep calling her mommy?"

Inuyasha turned to the girl; he could smell her worry for Kagome. This time his heart won the war and he gave a response that might not be harmful towards Kagome "If she hasn't told you herself, then I have no place to say. When she wants you to know, she will tell you, trust me. Kagome hates keeping secrets," Inuyasha answered her in English. He had learned years ago that she hated keeping secrets; he knew almost everything about her. Or he had, but that was 5 years ago. Turning his attention back to Inume he began walking towards their hotel, "come on Inume, mommy needs some time to herself right now, I promise you'll see her again soon, but lets go back to the hotel and see if the pool is still open, sound good?" Inuyasha asked, trying to get the little girls mind off of her crying mother.

At the mention of a pool Inume brightened up, showing her fangs in a great big grin, "Pool? Yay!" the little Hanyou squealed in joy.

**: With Kagome :**

Kagome had run all the way from the café, in her rush to get home she had forgotten that she had her car there, and she could have just taken that, she would have to call Sango latter to take her to pick it up, but that meant she would have to explaining to do, or she knew Sango wouldn't help her, they may have been best friends, but Sango wouldn't let Kagome keep secrets form her, and she never kept a secret form Kagome. She knew that Sango would be upset that Kagome had never told her about this. Kagome was now standing in her room, the house was empty, Souta was still at school, and her mother wouldn't be home for another few hours.

Moving to the full length mirror in her room Kagome started to pull her hair into a high pony tail, something she would only ever do if she was with her family, or alone where no one who didn't know about her past could see her. Kagome slowly let her fingers trace her neck, "How could I ever hate a Hanyou? How could I hate Hanyou's, when I'm in love with one?" Her fingers lingered and a small scar on her neck, two small bite holes, it couldn't bee seen form far away, but up close it was quiet visible, they were the courting marks of a demon, it had been 5 years and they still hadn't faded. Her mind slipped back into old memories, the night she left Inuyasha, was exactly a week before she wouldn't need the courting marks anymore, because a week form the night, Inuyasha was supposed to mark her forever……………………..as his mate.

* * *

**hey all, wow, i was so happy when i got so many reviews, so i wrote this chaoter in like 3 hours, so im hoping its still good! i hope you all like it!**

**to my reviewrs:**

xochitlakran: hope i updated quick enough

mangadreams: thank you. y'know when i first saw your name i was like, wait, i know that screen name, you read my other fanfict too! yay! thank you!

MCR rocker: yay! im happy you like it, hope you didn;t have to wait to long for the update.

young kagome: thank you, im glad you liked it.

firessfrost: awww thank you im really glad you liked it, well i've stared to read your stuff and i disagree, i really like ur stuff, but u'll get reviews form me soon!

Araylinangelofdarkness: hope i updated fast ebough for u:)

daisy31: o, sorry my writing is a littel all over the place, but i think it mighjt be confusing for the first 3 chapters, then im planning on starting to explain what had happend int he past and just kinda unconfuse things as much as i can, if theres such thing... lol!

Tsuki Wolfe Moon: U are the greatest, you have read all my stuff! you totally made my day! lol, im really ahppy u like this one too! thank you so much! i will keep going with this one as much as i can!


	3. Flashbacks and explanations

**Story ****Past love**

**  
Summery: Kagome loved him, but she thought he loved someone else. She disappeared with a secret she never wanted him to know, he never stopped looking for her, but what happens when he finds out her secret about their past, and finds her.**

**Chapter title: Flashbacks and explanations.**

**MESSAGE TO READERS! alright so someone broght it to my attention, and i thank them that perosn knows who they are, that i forgot to mention THIS IS AN AU STORY! lol, thank u for ur attention! **

**Alright so I'm going to be going back a forth between English and Japanese now, so here swat I'm going to do! Everything u see underlined is English, everything not underlined is Japanese**

* * *

Inuyasha carried the sleeping Inume into their hotel room, and placed her softly on her bed. He then went to the closet, and pulled out her Pj's and changed her for bed, the little girl slept through all of it. He then pulled down the covers down and tucked the peaceful girl in tight. He then made his way across the pent house suit and into the large bathroom. Stripping himself of his clothes he took a long hot shower, and washed his thick silver hair all the way through. After drying off, he pulled on a clean pair of boxers, and another wife beater. Leaving the bathroom with a towel hanging over his shoulders he used the edges of it to dry his hair a little. Making his way back to the bedroom section he switched on the TV and tossed himself on to his bed, but he wasn't paying attention to it. His mind was going a mile a minuet. He had been searching for Kagome since the day she left, he had hired detectives and there were search parties, he spent months cooped up in his room looking for her, but she never was found, eventually everyone stopped looking, everyone but him, he never stopped. But he also paid attention to work too; he was the CEO of the Takashi law firm. His father was head of the Takashi enterprises, his brother, Sesshoumaru, was next in line to become head, but Inuyasha was extremely successful in running the law firm, so that became his part. He made it number one in all of Japan, and its reputation was growing through out the world. But no matter how busy he was with work, he always set aside time to try and find where Kagome had gone, and now, the one time he wasn't looking for her she turns up right under his nose. But now that he found her he wasn't going to sweep her up into his arms like he had originally planned to when he had found her, because now there was Inume. The daughter he never knew he had. His heart still ached for Kagome, he still wanted to sweep her up and tell her he would never let go, but now he knew what she had kept hidden from him, and he felt betrayed and bitter towards her too, she had no right to do that to him. He deserved to know he had a daughter. As Inuyasha laid there his mind traveled back to the day he found out.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Hey. dad? You home?" Inuyasha shouted into the huge house as he flung the front door open. Silence answered him, "well fine then don't be home," he silently muttered to himself. 'Oh well, if the old man isn't around I'll just hang out here, it's been awhile since I looked around this old place' Inuyasha thought to himself. _

_He silently wandered the halls just looking around, when he came to where his fathers room was. right across form his fathers room was the room that had belonged to Kagome, when she used to live there, but now instead, it had big pink block letters nailed to the door, the words spelt out a name 'INUME' it spelt out._

"_What the hell? Who's Inume?" Inuyasha asked out loud, seriously confused._

_Stepping up to the door he reached towards the door knob, but hesitated. Did he really want to go in her? This was after all a room filled with old memories. This room was a very special place that once roomed the love of his life. After a moment of thinking about this he grabbed the knob and pushed the door open. Hell yes he want to go in there, to see what the hell it was that his father had done to it. Who was living in there now?_

_Stepping into the room he saw that it defiantly had changed. The once green walls were now baby pink, and where Kagomes large king size bed had once stood was now a just a queen (ya, JUST I say, jeez, talk about spoiling my characters) with flower decorated sheets. The floor of the room was covered in every toy imaginable for a kid around the age of 4, mostly Barbie's. The room was large and Inuyasha couldn't see all of it form where he was standing, so he moved in more to get a better look, and that's when he saw it, her bed. Kagomes beautiful King size mahogany bed with deep green covers was pushed up against a wall in the far corner, waiting till it was needed again. Inuyasha was furious. This room now belonged to a child? How could this happen? Were there even any children in this house? Rushing towards the closet he ripped the doors open and walked in, the closet was filled with little dresses and other girly type clothing. Inuyasha was about to walk out of the closet, but something caught his eye. Turning back into the closet Inuyasha reached for something he recognized, near the back of the closet, there was a section of clothing that was not that of a 4 year old girl, but clothing that belonged to Kagome, his Kagome! What were these things still doing here, when she left she hadn't left anything behind, so what were these things doing here? They still smelt like her too. That's when it caught him, the smell in this whole room, it smelt like her, and………… and something else, he couldn't quiet place it though, it was a smell much like Kagomes, but also, a little like his own scent, as if they had been mixed together, the same way he smelled like a mix between his mother and father. But why would there be that sort of a smell? That was odd. Slowly Inuyasha existed the closet, when something sparkled; he turned his attention now to the glinting object sitting on a dresser. There was a bunch of photos. He walked up to the, maybe they would give him a clue as to what was going on. Looking down at the pictures he saw an adorable little girl, she had raven black hair, and a cute little nose, she looked like a 3 year old version of Kagome, except her eyes and little doggie ears matched his own, things still hadn't clicked in his mind. Walking down the pictures he saw at least 4 or 5 of himself. 'Why would there be pictures of me in here?' he had thought to himself. A lot of the pictures had a woman in them, but in all of them her head was turned, or you could only see a side of her, never could you see her face, so telling who the woman was would be impossible, but Inuyasha guessed she was the Childs' mother. What really caught him by surprise though, were all the pictures of the little girl with his father, or with Sesshoumaru and his mate Rin. Inuyasha's head was killing him. What was going on? Why did everyone else seem to know who this girl was, and why was she living at the house, in Kagomes room no less! _

"_Faster jii-chan! Faster!" came the joyful shouts of a little girl._

"_Jii-chan isn't as young as he used to be Inume. Bout how about we go get you changed and then we can get some food into the tummy of yours," the voice of Inuyasha's father boomed through the hallways outside the room Inuyasha was in. He stood there, 'Jii-chan? Since when did sesshourmaru have a kid? Is that who this Inume kid is?' Inuyasha thought to himself. Soon the bedroom door opened and the might Inutashio waltzed in with the little girl from the pictures on his shoulders. But the second he spotted Inuyasha he stopped dead in his tracks, the little child still hadn't noticed the stranger in her room, "Jii-chan? Why you stop Jii-chan?" she asked, and then the scent caught her nose. The small girl jumped out of Inutashio's arms and sated at the strange new man for a moment._

_Inutashio finally recollected himself form his original shock, "Inuyasha, what are you doing here? You haven't come by this old place in years," his voiced bounced off the large walls._

_The small girl looked up at Inutashio before once again returning her gaze to Inuyasha, then she quickly ran towards her dresser and jumped on top, grabbed one of the pictures of Inuyasha and ran up to him. She then continued by pulling on his pant leg to get his attention, "Mister, mister is this you?" she asked handing the picture to Inuyasha, he took the picture smiling softly at the small child._

"_Yeah, this is me," he said handing the picture back to her._

_But Inuyasha was surprised when the little girl squealed at an impressively high octave, causing both Inuyasha and his father to press their ears down flat on their heads. "DADDY! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN DADDY! WHY DIDN'T YOU COME SEE ME ON MY BIRTHDAY, MOMMY ALWAYS DID!" the little girls voice was filled with happiness as she clutched onto Inuyasha's pant leg, but also sadness, as to why she had never seen him before._

_Inutashio stepped in, "Inume, honey, why don't you go see what the cook has made for dinner and tell her that we have a third guest staying, oh, and you can start without us ok sweetie," he said soothingly to the girl, prying her off of Inuyashas leg._

"_OKAY!" she agreed quickly……… and loudly. She ran out of the room and yelled back, "bye daddy, see you at dinner."_

_Inuyasha just waved tensely back. After a minuet he could tell that the small girl was out of ear shot he let loose on his father, "DADDY? WHO THE HELL IS THAT GIRL? AND WHY DOES SHE KEEP CALLING ME DADDY! WHATS GOING ON HERE, AND YOU HAD BETTER TELL ME FAST DAD!"_

_Inutashio moved towards a big book case and pulled out some old photo albums, then moved to the table and couch in the room, and removing some toys he sat down, placing the albums in front of him on the table, "come sit down Yash, it's time you found out."_

_Inuyasha walked towards the table and plunked down beside his father, "Why does she keep calling me daddy?" he huffed._

"_That would be because you are her father Inuyasha," Inutashio spoke those last five words slowly._

_Inuyasha just sat there, with his mouth hanging open, not really understanding what his father was saying. After a few moments of Inuyasha opening and closing his mouth, he spoke, "that's not very funny pop! You almost had me there for a sec, so where's the camera? Good try though," Inuyasha started to laugh nervously._

"_No. Yash this is no joke. Inume Takashi is your 4 year old daughter, well almost 4. Her birthday is July 19th. Inume's mother, _Sesshoumaru, and I always talked about you. We all knew that one day you would find out and we wanted her to know who her father was. So, Inume has had pictures of you around her all her life, and of course sesshy just loves telling her stories about the 2 of you growing up. And of course her mother tells her every sweet thing you ever did, that little girl may have never met you face to face, but she knows you as well as any 4 year old would know her father," Inutashio explained to Inuyasha.

"Where have you told her I've been all this time?" Inuyasha asked the first question that came to mind.

"Well, we told her you were away on business. I mean she's just a kid, we couldn't exactly explain he circumstances to her," Inutashio answered calmly.

_Finally everything set in and he blew up at his father, "the circumstances? Well would you mind explaining them to me please? Why the hell didn't anyone tell me I had a kid! That's kind of a big thing to keep from someone! I mean, come on! 4 years, and not once in those 4 years did anyone mention I had a kid!"_

"_INUYASHA!" Inutashio's voice boomed through out the room, but then became soft once again, "Will you just shut up and let me speak? The circumstances and the reasons why no one told you are not for me to explain. Inume's mother will be here for her birthday, maybe you should ask her these questions."_

"_Inume's mother………………………………………………. But wait, I only ever courted………………………" Inuyasha's face paled, "NO! No, she couldn't be!" He began freaking out._

_Inutashio just nodded, knowing full well who his son was talking about. Reaching for the first photo album, Inutashio opened it up to reveal a 17 year old Kagome holding a beautiful baby girl in the hospital._

"…………………_Kagome," Inuyasha breathed out her name._

_Then it hit him, "WAIT! You just said inume's mother would be here for her birthday! That means you've been in touch with her?" Inuyasha tore the album out of his fathers' hands and began flipping through the book. Picture after picture of Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Rin, Inutashio and Inuyasha's mother with a growing Inume went by. "You've had contact with her the whole time, and you never told me where she was. Do you know where she is now?"_

_Inutashio diverted his gaze away form the intense stares his son was giving him._

_Inuyasha went inseam at the lack of answer to his question, "You know where she is don't you! You and Sesshoumaru knew where she was this whole time and not once did you bother to tell me! Do you know how worried I've been? And you sick asses go and play with my daughter, the daughter that I didn't even know I had! That's sick dad!" _

"_I'm not going to say that what we did was right son, but I will say that it was for the right reasons. Inuyasha, we can't go back in time and change things, but you know Imume now. Did you see her face when she found out it was you? She wants to see you; she wants you in her life Yash. But, if you don't want part in it then Kagome Sesshoumaru and I can tell her you left on business again, but that excuse will only last so long. It's up to you," Inutashio spoke quietly, very unlike his boisterous personality. _

"_Of course I want to be in my daughters life," Inuyasha was slowly calming down, "but I'm going out of town to meet someone, business stuff, so I won't be around for awhile."_

"_Inutashio seemed to think about that for a second, then an idea came to him, "why don't you take her with you? It will give you a chance to spend time with her."_

_After thinking about it for a minuet inuyasha nodded his head, "Yeah that sounds good," he then turned to go see Inume and have dinner, "but don't think for a second I for give you, sessh, mom, or……………………………..Kagome," when he said her name his voice was mixed with despair and fury. And with that he walked out of the room to go see his daughter._

_END FLASHBACK_

'_Things are defiantly going to be different, that's for sure,'_ Inuyasha thought to himself before he allowed the welcoming shores of sleep engulf him.

: With Kagome :

Kagome sat cross legged on her bed, she was attempting to make a list of all the things she would need if she was going to move to Japan, again. Kagome suddenly jumped when the phone started to ring, _'It can't be Sango, she isn't off work for another hour_,' Kagome thought.

"SOUTA! Can you get the phone please," Kagome yelled, not bothering to move form her spot, she was much too comfy.

After a moment Souta walked into her room, "Nee-san, why do I always have to get the phone when you know it's always for you? Jeez, you're lazier than I am," Souta mumbled to her, tossing the cordless phone at her.

"Because you love me," Kagome said to her brother, before sticking her tongue out at him.

"And you're supposed to be the older more mature one?" he asked laughing.

"Older maybe, more mature, defiantly not, and cuter, much," she laughed.

"Ouch Nee-san, that hurt deep, real deep," Kagome could hear him laughing all the way down the stairs.

Quickly composing herself, she became serious, "Hello?"

"Kagome! I've been trying to call you all day, your cell phone is off, and I didn't know when you would be home," came the relief filled sigh form the other end.

Kagome immediately recognized the voice, "Uncle Tashi? Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me! I need to tell you something, listen it's about Inuya—"

"He found out. I already know Uncle Tashi!"

"What? How? When did you find out, I haven't even had a chance to tell Sesshy yet! How did you find out?"

"When I saw the two of them earlier today, he really hates me doesn't he?"

"No Kagome, he just doesn't understand what happened. He's still in shock, I mean the poor boy just found out he has a daughter……. WAIT? You saw him today? WHAT? When? Where? What happened?"

"well I was meeting my friends today for lunch, and I was telling them about how I finished university early, and how I might be moving, because I got this job offer in Japan, and that's when Inume came running at me, and when I asked where you where……….. Well that's when Inuyasha spoke up, and he was so mad, he could barely look at me, and I just don't know what to do, but I am glad that he knows, it's the best thing."

"Oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry. My son can be dense sometimes. He never gave up on you Kagome, he always thought that maybe one day he would find you, and then he just found out that Sesshy, Izayoi, Rin, and myself have been hiding this from him. But Kagome, if I had known that he was going to your town on his business trip I wouldn't have waited so long to let you know. I didn't even ask where he was going." Inutashio explained from the other end of the line.

"Uncle Tashi its really alright, I just wish things could have gone differently, he probably would have found me even if he had come alone, I mean, I go everywhere here, my scent is probably covering this whole town," Kagome said trying to lighten the mood.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait! Did you say a minuet ago that you finished university early and was moving back here! Kagome! That's wonderful! Im so proud of you! Izayoi is going to be ecstatic about this!"

"Wow uncle Tashi, you're getting slow in your old age!"

"I am not old!"

"Oh yes because you know 18 thousand isn't old at all!" Kagome scoffed into the phone, "But anyways Uncle Tashi, everything is all weird here right now, but I'll keep you posted, but I have to go right now, I'm sorry!"

"Not a problem my dear, I should get going too, bye"

"Wait, isn't it like 5 O'clock in the morning there!"

Yup, and I'm extremely tired, I'm going straight to sleep."

"Alright, night uncle Tashi."

"Good-bye Kagome." The click of the phone disconnecting was the last thing that could be heard.

After hanging up her end Kagome checked her watch and seeing that Sango should be back form work by now called her, she really needed her car for tomorrow.

"Hello?" Sango picked up on the first ring.

"Hey Sango,"

"Kagome! Boy do you have some explaining to do!"

"Yeah I know! But I'll make you a deal, I will tell you everything you need to know,"

"Uh-oh, what do I have to do?"

Take me to get my car……………… I left it near the Café today,"

"Smooth. But alright, it's a deal, I'll be there to pick you up in 5," and with that Sango hung up.

'Oh boy, this is going to be tough' Kagome thought, as she got up to grab her jacket and purse. Going down the hall Kagome knocked on her brothers' door, "Souta?"

"Hey, I'll be right back ok, k just a sec, it's just my sister," Kagome heard Souta saying, _'hmmmm, that boy spends more time on the phone than I do!'_ Souta opened his door, "What's up Nee-san?"

"I'm going out with Sango for awhile, ok!"

"Yeah, sure thing, later!"

"Later! Oh, and say hi to your girlfriend for me," Kagome called up the stairs as she ran out the door, she heard Souta mumble back at her, something about getting her back for being so mean on day.

Sango pulled up and unlocked the car for Kagome to hop in, before Kagome could even say hi Sango was on her with the questions.

"How do you know him? He's hot, does he have a girlfriend? What's his name? Who was that little girl? Why did she keep calling you mommy? How do you know Japanese? How did you get so good? Why didn't you tell me any of this before? Why were you crying? How old is he? How come you all of a sudden like Hanyou's? Everyone thought you hated them, but you said you could never hate one, what's up with that?" Sango had to stop there to catch her breath.

'_Oh boy, do I ever have a lot to tell you'_ Kagome sighed inwardly, _'well I better start at the beginning.' _Ok, I'll tell you everything, but promise me you won't tell anyone else. Ok?"

"It's a promise!"

"Alright, well, I know Inuyasha, that's his name by the way, because, we……. Well you see, I……….. He and I were………" Sighing Kagome slowly moved her hair away form her neck, revealing to Sango the scars Inuyasha marked her with long ago, "He and I were engaged, I was supposed to be his mate. And as for the little girl, well she called me mommy because…………………………….. well because that's what I am, I'm her mother. Inume is my 4 year old daughter."

* * *

**Heyy all, i hope you liekd this chapter, sorry its so short! please read and review!**

**to my reviewers.:**

Tsuki Wolfe Moon: lol, im happy you like it! I was trying for it to be sad, but not sad, if that makes any sense, I dunno! But im happy u like this! Hope u liked this chappie too!

Inuyashafanfreak: awww thanks! Im glad u like it, hope u didn't have to wait to long.

KagomeKissez: lol! Yay! I so got becca wanting more……..wait that sounds dirty….. oddness! But anyways coughcough lol, ya I tried to get it up fast, and im happy u like it!

Xochitlakran: well I try and write as much as I can between school, work, exams, and my family responsibilities but I like to try and get a chapter up every 2 or 3 days, that's why my chapters are short. But im glad you like the story.

Destiny's Darkness: all shall be explained in the next few chapters, promise!

ChibiKenshin6490: awww thank you that's so nice!

young kagome: Im making the chapters as long as I can in the time span that I try and get them up, sorry if their not long enough. Glad u like the story, thanx!

Mangadreams: Oh thank you! That's really nice! Im so happy someone likes the way im making this! Im happy you like it! Hope you liked this chapter too!

MeiunTenshi: Im glad you liked it! Hope you liked the update!

Elantis Seasali: I'm not giving the readers the information on purpose, and that may not make any sense right now, but I hope it will soon! I'm trying to keep everything a secret, ya thanks for reminding my though, this is an AU story, I A.D.D on saying that, lol! Hope u liked this update.

AnImE GuRl 4EvA 101: AWWWWW thanks! That's really nice to say! Ya I'll let on to what happened between them in like then next chapter or the one after that, lol! I need to keep it a secret a bit longer! Just cuz im mean! Im glad you like it though! Thanks!

Araylinangelofdarkness: lol! Yay! I was hoping people would feel for both, because their both the good guys, I don't want anyone to side with one person, lol! Im glad you like it! Hope you keep reading!


	4. authors note

**Hey guys, **

**So, I know I have been keeping you waiting for so long, but some stuff has been keeping me pretty busy the past little while and I am doing my bust to keep writing the next chapter. I don't know how long it will be till I put the new chapter up, but I promise they will be long chapter. I'm writing the new chapter to this story right now and its already 6,000 words long and I have barely scratched the top of what I want to do so don't worry about me posting a pathetic shot chapter. Promise I will do my best to get it up soon, sorry for the wait.**

**aya-heart-tooya**


	5. Flashbacks and Explanations part 2

**Summary: Kagome loved him, but she thought he loved someone else. She disappeared with a secret she never wanted him to know, he never stopped looking for her, but what happens when he finds out her secret about their past, and finds her.**

**Chapter title: Flashbacks and explanations part 2**

**REMINDER: Alright so I'm going to be going back a forth between English and Japanese now, so here swat I'm going to do! Everything u see underlined is English, everything not underlined is Japanese.**

**hey all. sorry it took me SOOOOO long to update but it's exam season and ya, u know how that goes. but i did write an really long chapter! 10,500 some words, i think thats pretty good, for me at least! so i hope you like it and it might explain alot. hope you ebjoy! please read and review!**

* * *

"Alright, well, I know Inuyasha, that's his name by the way, because, we……. Well you see, I……….. He and I were………" Sighing Kagome slowly moved her hair away form her neck, revealing to Sango the scars Inuyasha marked her with long ago, "He and I were engaged, I was supposed to be his mate. And as for the little girl, well she called me mommy because…………………………….. Well because that's what I am, I'm her mother. Inume is my 4 year old daughter."

Sango's mouth dropped open, her eyes were wider and all the color had drained from her face. Slowly she spoke, "Sh-she's your dau-daughter……………….."

Kagome placed her hand on Sango's shoulder, "Sango, maybe we should go get a cup of coffee, I have a lot to tell you,"

Sango nodded in agreement, her initial shock still wearing off. The two girls sat in silence as Sango drove towards a small restaurant for them to sit down and talk. Once she parked they both got out and went to get what they wanted from the front counter, finally making their way to a quiet corner in the back, so they could sit in peace.

"Alright Kagome, what's going on? How can you have a daughter? You and I have been best friends since, well, ever since I can remember. And trust me; I would remember if you were ever pregnant. I mean seriously the girl looks about maybe 4, so add 9 months to that and that's about 5 years, right? So you're saying you were pregnant 5 years ago, which is impossible, because if your nearly 22 you would have been about 17, and when you were 17 you were with your Aun……………………. W-with your Aunt and Uncle? You weren't with them at all, were you?" Sango began to realize the lie she had believed for so long, her best friend had tricked her.

"No Sango, I wasn't with my Aunt and Uncle. I was in Japan, With Inuyasha," Kagome whispered quietly, looking down at her latte.

"Japan! Why were you in Japan with Inuyasha? Please, Kagome, tell me what's going on! Please," Sango pleaded with her best friend.

"Oh Sango, you don't know how long I've wanted to tell you this, all of it," Kagome said sadly, looking up into Sango's dark brown eyes.

"Then tell me now Kag's," Sango reached out for Kagome's hand.

Kagome smiled slightly and nodded, "Alright."

:FLASHBACK:

_A 15 year old Kagome walked into her home, only to run straight into a heck of a lot of suitcases. 'What the heck?' Kagome thought to herself, 'we going somewhere for my 16th?' Kagome made her way through the maze of suitcases, and up towards her mothers room._

"_Mom? Hey mom? What's going on with all the bags? We going somewhere for my birthday or something, because I thought I said I just wanted something small," Kagome said as she entered her mothers' room, only to find more suitcases, and a continual line of clothing flying out of her mothers' closet. "Mom? What are you doing?"_ Kagome spoke a little louder trying to get the attention of her mother. Kagome said as she entered her mothers' room, only to find more suitcases, and a continual line of clothing flying out of her mothers' closet. Kagome spoke a little louder trying to get the attention of her mother.

_Finally her mothers head popped out of the closet, "Oh, good Kagome you're home! Hurry grab the suitcases at the front, go pack everything you might need for a long trip," Ms. Higurashi said, before once again disappearing into the depths of her closet. _

"…………………_Long trip? WAIT? How long? Mom? How long is this long trip? And where are we going!" Kagome demanded getting a little upset at her mothers' lack of explanation._

"………………_.ummmm, Japan?" came the meek reply, that sounded more like a question than a statement, "3………. Months?"_ came the meek reply, that sounded more like a question than a statement

"_3 MONTHS!" Kagomes mouth hit the floor, "You want to up and move Souta and me to Japan, for 3 months? Where are we going to stay? We can't even afford that! What about school? My friends? The cat?"_ more and more things kept coming to Kagomes mind, and she voiced them all, even if they made no sense. She continued to get more and more upset. Kagomes mouth hit the floor, more and more things kept coming to Kagomes mind, and she voiced them all, even if they made no sense. She continued to get more and more upset.

_Ms. Higurashi stepped out of the closet, the lines of age more apparent on her face now more than ever, she knew this time would come, that she would have to explain this all, she just didn't know how to do it, not without her husband there. She walked to her daughter, and looked at the young girl before her. Kagome wasn't the little child she used to be, she grew up, into someone strong, beautiful, and independent. Korari lightly kissed the top of her daughter's forehead before taking her hands and leading her to the bed to sit down beside her, and taking a deep breath she tried to explain what had been arranged a long time ago, "Kagome, sweetheart, you know that your father and I grew up in Japan, that's where we're from, you too of course, same for Souta. But I thought it best to move us all here shortly after your fathers' dea--……. The accident. Anyways, when you were only about 2 months old, something had been arranged, I'm sure you have heard me mention your Aunt Izayio and Uncle Inutashio, well Izayio has two sons, both older than you, but the youngest is only older than you by 2 years. Your father and I, as well as Izayio and Inutashio, decided that you and their youngest son should marry, but--" she was interrupted by a flustered Kagome._

"_MARRIED! YOU'RE HAULING ME OFF TO JAPAN TO GET HITCHED? IM ONLY 15 MAMA!"_

"_Shhh, sweetie I know, let me finish. When your father was in the hospital Izayio and Inutashio came to see us, your father and I, and your father had thought something through. He said that as he watched you grow, he could tell that you were not one to follow a path if it was laid in front of you, and that you had to make the choice yourself, he thought it best that maybe you were not betrothed to Inuyasha, Izayio's son. But he did hope however, that you would meet him, talk to him, and at least become friends with him, then, when the time came, you would make the decision yourself. I was never sure how to explain this to you, so I kept putting it off, I'm sorry, I know it was wrong. But sweetie, you're turning 16, and Inuyasha is turning 18 soon. Izayio, Inutashio and I thought it was best if you met now. So it has been arranged, we are going to live with the Takashi's for the next 3 months, plus I haven't seen my friends in such a long time,"_

"_But I've been to Japan before; I'm there at least 3 or 4 times a year to see Jii-chan, so why have I never heard about this before?"_

"_Because before was never right, we wanted you and Inuyasha to meet earlier, but every time there was a chance for you to go to Japan something was going on with him, or their family. And every time there could have been a chance for them to come here, it was never good for us. And I thought if I told you it would just add to the stress you deal with on a regular basis, I mean I know the types of things a teenager has to deal with, not fun. But come on a trip to Japan could be fun. I mean you get to see all your friends from around there again. Right? That's should be fun." Korari tried to put on a happy face for her daughter, trying to make everything alright._

_Kagome smiled weakly at her mother, she felt sick to her stomach, so much, in so little time. But her mother was doing her best, she could see that, "Alright mama, I'll go pack up." And with that she left the room, and made her way upstairs, but instead of going straight to her room to pack she ran to her washroom and splashed cold water on her face, _'this can't be happening, I'm only 15! I can't deal with this right now! This is so not fair!'_ after a few minutes Kagome felt herself calm a bit, and she tried to keep herself calm by continually repeating the same thing over and over again in her head, _'I get to see my old friends again! I get to see my old friends again! I get to see my old friends again'.

_:few days later :_

_The Higurashi's landed in Tokyo, Japan 2 days later, tired and sore from all the traveling. When they got off the plane they were greeted by a very ugly man, who somewhat resembled a toad. _

"_Jaken-san! It has been such a long time. How have you been?" Korari asked the man, acting as if she has known him for years. _

"_Ah, Lady Korari, it has been awhile. I am fine thank you, and yourself?" the toad man replied, but you could see in his eyes he was looking upon an old friend. _

"_Wonderful, thank you. Oh, I'm not sure if you remember my daughter, Kagome," Korari said pulling Kagome along side her. "And this is Akira and my other child, Souta," She said, nudging Souta forward to greet the man._

"_Ah yes, of course I remember. But my, has she ever grown up. And she looks so much like Master Akira; I can tell she is his daughter. And young master Souta, it is truly a pleasure to meet you," Jaken said, stretching his hand out to shake with Souta's._

_Kagome stood a little dumbfounded, _'he knew my father? And he said he knew me when I was little too. Jeez. This is too much to deal with.' _She thought as she was lead towards the doors and out to a black limo._

"_Your bags have been picked up and are on their way to the house as we speak. Your accommodations have all been set, and your rooms are all prepared. Lady Izayio and Master Inutashio have been excitedly awaiting your arrival. Same for young Master Sesshomaru. Although, I'm afraid to say that young Master Inuyasha has kept himself locked away in his room ever since he found out about everything two days ago," Jaken spoke while he held the door open for everyone to get in before he seated himself in the front and began the short drive to the Takashi home._

_Now, Kagome had protested to her mother a few times about how uncomfortable it would be to share the house. Really, how well could 7 people fit in one small house? But upon pulling up to the Takashi house Kagome saw that it was less of a house, more if a castle. It was massive. They had entered through a large iron gate and went up a long drive, lined with beautiful blooming Japanese Cherry Blossoms, finally the car pulled up into a large courtyard, with a dazzling water fountain in the center. The house itself was breath taking; it looked 4 story's tall and never ending in length, both from the side and front. It looked like it was designed to be the perfect home for a princess._

_Jaken came around to the back door, "Welcome home Lady Korari," he said offering his hand to help her out._

"_My, it looks just as it did last summer!" Ms. Higurashi said after she stepped out of the limo and took in the area around her._

_Kagome stepped out of the car after her brother, accepting Jakens hand. She had never seen anything like this before. But then it hit her, she turned on her mother, "wait! You were here last summer?" Korari just smiled at her daughter and nodded silently._

_Of course at the time only one thing came to Souta's mind, "wow, with the size of this place they must have the coolest entertainment center ever! I wonder what games they got………"_

_Pushing her shock aside Kagome pulled Souta into a headlock and ruffled his hair around, "Souta you are such a nerd! How can you possibly be my little brother?" she laughed in joy as Souta tried to smack her in the side but missed and ended up on his butt. Even if she wasn't happy about why they were here, she was still happy they had come. _

_Because Kagome and Souta had traveled to Japan to see their grandfather so often they were both fluid in the language. It had been easy for Kagome since she lived there when she was a child, Japanese was her first language, but Souta had a little trouble at first, but he caught on quickly. So the second they had stepped off the plane they both instinctively switched to Japanese. Their mom however had been speaking it since they sat down in the car on the way to the airport, when they left their house._

"_Please come this way," Jaken said as he led everyone through the front door, and into an extravagant entrance hall. Kagome just stared open mouthed at the room around her. Jaken continued to lead the family down numerous halls and finally into a large, beautifully furnished room, where 3 people sat. Ms. Higurashi was the only one out of the her, Kagome, and Souta who didn't look shell shocked._

_Kagome looked at the three people sitting in the center of the vast room, well only one of them was an actual 'person', par say, using her Miko powers Kagome sensed that two of the three were Yuokai. _

_The tallest of the three was an intelligent, powerful looking man, his presence alone demanded attention. He had long silver/white hair pulled into a braid that hung over his left shoulder, he looked no older than maybe his mid 40's, but his eyes showed wisdom far beyond that. The woman close at his side, presumably his wife, had silky black hair that hung all around her and cascaded over her shoulders, her bangs hung just above her eyes, as to not hide her stunning honey-golden orbs, and soft welcoming features. She was dressed comfortably, yet sophisticated in a pair of black slacks accompanied by a white top and white sweater. The other man seemed younger, maybe his mid 20's. Just like the first man he sported long silver/white hair, but he let his fall gracefully down his back and shoulders. He had a sharp face with a stotic expression; he could have easily been a male model. Concentrating hard on her Miko powers Kagome could tell that the Youkia's were the two men, the fact that the older man had pointed dog ears sticking out of his hair, might have helped her a little figuring out he was one of the two._

_The older man, sensing the new presence in the room, glanced up from the paper he was reading. A warm smile grew on his face, "Korari! My dear friend, it has been so long. I'm glad to see you have made it here well," his voice boomed in the room._

_At her husbands sudden comment the lady glanced up, so did the young man._

_The woman stood and rushed over to Kagome, Souta and their mother, "Korari, my god. How do you stay so young looking?" she exclaimed wrapping her friend into a tight embrace._

"_And this coming from a woman whose been granted eternal life by their mate," Korari laughed happily._

"_Oh hush you," the two women laughed so happy to be in the company of the other again. The unknown woman finally pulled back from the hug only to shift her gaze to Kagome, her mouth dropped and her eyes widened, "My heavens, Kagome? Child, is that you?" the woman ran over to her and pulled her into a bone breaking hug, "You're so big now! You've grown up so beautifully! You look just like your father would," she pulled back to look Kagome up and down, "Oh I can't believe it, it's been so long since I've seen you. You were so young when you left, oh how I've missed you sweetie," she was pulled into yet another hug. After a few minuets of Kagome suffocating the lady pulled back and looked towards Souta, she squealed like a young child and ran to him. Souta attempted to hide behind his mother, but Korari pushed him forward. "Souta! Oh my, you're such a strapping young man now, you were but a newborn when I last got to see you," she hugged him as well, much to his displeasure._

_The older man began to laugh, "Izayio, let the poor children breathe, I would prefer you not squeeze them to death in my living room," he moved towards the lady, and wrapped his arm around her waist, the other man also walked forwards. The elder man turned towards Kagome and now Souta, who had moved next to his sister, "Kagome, it has been quite awhile, so I'm sure you have no idea who we are, and think my wife is insane, correct?" the tall powerful man asked, laughing quietly._

_Kagome just stood shocked for a moment, before nodding shyly. A bit embarrassed. She looked to her mother, who just smiled at her reassuringly._

"_Well I am your Uncle Inutashio, this here is my wife, your Aunt Izayio, and the mean, grumpy looking boy behind me is your cousin, Sesshomaru, we knew your mother and father since before you were born. So naturally we have known you since you were born, and same for Souta, although we never got a chance to spend time with him like we did you. It's wonderful to see you again darling," the man walked forward and putting a hand on her shoulder, and lightly kissed her forehead. _

"_I am not mean or grumpy," the young man, her Uncle Inutashio had called Sesshomaru finally spoke up. He too walked over to Kagome and Souta, "and I'm happy to see you again Kags, I must say, your a lot cuter now that your grown up, then you were as a kid," he gave Kagome a light hug, "hey squirt, hmmmmm, you look a heck of a lot different than the little ball of noise you used to be," he said to Souta rubbing head, "And from what I hear, you're into the games, why don't you come with me and I'll show you what we got?"_

_Souta was instantly hooked, "Oh yeah! That would be awesome!" Souta followed Sesshomaru out of the doors and down the hall, out of Kagome's sight._

'Wait didn't mom say there were two sons? She mentioned Sesshomaru, he's the oldest. Alright….. So who's the one I'm supposed to marry? What was his name again? Ummmmmmm, Inuyasha I think she said, but where is he?'

"_Kagome sweetie, come sit with us," Korari interrupted her daughters' thoughts._

_Kagome moved from the spot she had been standing to sit on the couch with the adults. She spent the remainder of the afternoon zoned out on the couch while the adults reminisced about old times together. All Kagome wanted to know was where this Inuyahsa was and what he was like. Until finally her head began to feel very heavy and her eyelids collapsed and the adults voices drifted farther and farther away till they could not longer be heard. Kagome let the peaceful darkness of sleep surround her. _

_: Hours later :_

_Kagome awoke to find herself in an extremely large, yet plain room, well plain in comparison to the rest of the house. The room was decorated with a few large pictures of flower fields and animal cubs, and there was a large plasma TV on the wall near her bed as well as a couch, table and chairs near a large fireplace. There was a desk and computer on one side of the fireplace and bookshelves on the other. Beside her bed stood a tall door that lead into a luxurious bathroom. Everything in the bathroom was marble glass and gold, it was nearly the size of the bedroom itself. On the other side of the door, opposite her bed, stood wall size picture windows and French doors which were revealed to her, once she pulled back the massive curtains covering the windows, a personal balcony. And finally stood one more door, Kagome walked in only to find her self surrounded by all the clothes she had packed. Everything was there._

'Wow, I feel like a princess,'_ she thought to herself._

_Walking back to the bed Kagome looked at the clock sitting on the bed side table, _1:47 AM _it glared at her in bright red._

"_Wonderful, it's the middle of the night and I'm not tired. How do mom and Souta get by without jet leg? They never get it! Erg. Now what can I do?" she said aloud as she let her eyes wander around the room._

_Suddenly there was a loud knock on the only other door in the room, which led into the hall, Kagome out of her skin at the sudden noise._

_After regaining her composer she made her way to the door, curious as to who would be up at this time of night. Slowly she pulled open the heavy door, only to reveal Sesshomaru, who was oddly sporting a pair of black and red surf shorts and a black wife beater. He had a white towel slung over his shoulder, with a pair of black flip-flops._

"_Oh, hi…………" Kagome said, a little unsure of what he was doing at her door, in swim-wear at this time of night. No matter how hot it looked._

"_Hey, so I spent the whole afternoon with your brother playing video games, which totally reminded me why I stopped playing in the first place, but by the time I came back to see you, our parents had put you to sleep with their constant babbling about absolutely nothing. Anyways, I was headed out to the pool in the back and I heard you walking around. If you're up for a swim you're more then welcome to join me, you're probably jet legged anyways," he said to Kagome very cooly, but much softer and kinder then Kagome originally thought he was. With his stoic expression and sharp face._

_Kagome was surprised at his friendliness but also relieved that she would have something to do, " uhhh, yeah, I'd love to go swimming!"_

"_Cool, I'll wait if you wanna go change."_

"_Ok, I'll be out in a sec, thanks!' Kagome closed the door quietly and ran over to her closet and found where her swim suits were. Going through them Kagome found her favorite one. It was a small bikini top that covered only what it needed to, with a black and white floral design and was outlined in baby pink, with a pair of pink and white short surf shorts. Quickly grabbing a towel from the bathroom she slipped on a pair of black flip-flops and made her way back to the door and a waiting Sesshomaru. After she came out they pleasantly talked about nothing in particular, while Sesshomaru led them down many, many, many, many hallways and finally out into the warm night breeze. Walking down the patio stairs and around a beautiful garden Kagome was standing in front of the most beautiful pool she had ever seen, it was stunning (author to lazy to explain how beautiful, lol.)_

_Kicking off his shoes and pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it to the side Sesshomaru jumped into the pool with a loud splash. Following suit, Kagome tossed her shoes aside and hopped in after him, intentionally splashing him, just as his head popped above the surface. After a few minuets of childishly splashing each other back and fourth both Kagome and Sesshomaru swam over to the edge and leaned against it to rest. _

_Sesshomaru quietly began to laugh to himself, "I remember when you were 3-, everyone was here by the pool and your parents always made you stay by the stairs so your feet could touch the bottom or if they did let you go in the deep end you had to be wearing a life-jacket. And you had just come back from the bathroom with Aunt Korari and you were so excited to get back into the pool that you just jumped right in, without your life-jacket," he stopped to laugh a little more before continuing, "everyone had started to freak out, and were shouting and yelling at you and my dad had jumped into the pool to try and grab you before you drowned;. But before we knew it you were floating on the top swimming wonderfully, crying because you didn't know why everyone was yelling at you."_

_The memory hit Kagome like a bolt of lighting, "Oh my god! That was here, with all of you? I had always remembered that but never where it was or who was there! Oh wow, I never knew, but I do remember that! Haha, well, it just goes to show you, everyone should have trusted me to know what I was doing!" Kagome began laughing_

"_Oh forgive us your Majesty!" Sesshomaru bowed for her best he could in the water, before diving under the surface and swimming down to grab Kagomes ankle and pull her down. The two playfully fought under the water, but since Kagome wasn't Youaki like Sesshomaru she was unable to hold her breath for as long as him, noticing this, Sesshomaru swam behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist, and brought the both of them back up to the surface._

_Kagome coughed lightly a few times before she could speak again, "Thanks Sesshomaru, I forgot I was only human there for a sec,"_

_But Sesshomaru wasn't paying attention to her; his eyes were focused on something in front of her. That's when it hit her, another demon, or half-demon, more like it. And its aura was a vivid red, this Hanyou was pissed. Turning her head back forwards once again Kagome found herself looking into two large honey-gold orbs with dark brow flecks. He had long silver hair like Uncle Inutashio and Sesshomaru, but atop his silver locks stood two white doggy ears. His face was much softer and kinder looking than Sesshomaru's but his eyes were narrowed in pure distain and hatred. He was well built, his abs visible through his white wife beater, his strong looking arms crossed firmly across his chest. He also wore a pair of red surf shorts, much like Sesshomaru's black ones_

_A low growl, barely audible to Kagome erupted from his throat. He shot death glares at Kagome before turning his attention to Sesshomaru, who tightened his arms around Kagomes waist protectively._

"_Shit Sesshomaru, I knew you were upset abut the fight you and Rin had on Tuesday but to go after Kikyo? And to have the nerve to bring her here? I don't think I can go swimming till the pool is sterilized," the stranger said, throwing dirty looks at Kagome._

_Sesshomaru loosened his grip on Kagome and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "go get your towel and dry off. Looks like our swim is done for tonight," he then totally moved his arm away and let her swim over to the edge. Kagome felt the strangers stares on her back, she didn't know why but for some reason she felt very self conscious under his eyes._

"_Yash, who she is and what she's doing here is not your business right now. You lock yourself up in your room all day, only to immerge in the dark of the night, and comment of who I keep company with. I don't think so!" Kagome heard Sesshomaru say to the man as she went and collected her towel and slipped on her flip-flops, wrapping the towel around her waist._

"_Yeah, well I wouldn't comment if it was anyone else, but come on since when could you even stand to be in the same room as Kikyo? Not to mention hang out with her at 2:30 in the morning in our pool? What were you thinking? I mean………….. Kikyo?" that finally pushed Kagome over the edge! He kept calling her Kikyo. To her, the boy looked no more then 2 or 3 years older than her and it was starting to bug her that he was talking like he knew who she was. _

"_Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo! I don't know who this Kikyo chick is, but I'm not her, got that buddy?" she stomped over to him and started poking her finger at his chest. He just stared at her, startled at her sudden outburst, "my name is Kagome! Got that? KA-GO-ME, Kagome, not Kikyo! So will you quit calling me that you self-centered, self-absorbed, think-you-know-it-all JERK!" and with that she started to make her way back towards the house. Sesshomaru had gotten out of the pool and grabbed his things while Kagome was yelling and quickly caught up with her when she reached the patio doors and yanked them open._

"_Wow! I have never seen anyone freak out at him like that before! That was awesome!" Sesshomaru said bemused._

"_Just who does he think he is? And who the hell is Kikyo? Why would he call me Kikyo?" Kagome was steamed._

"_Well that would be my retarded brother, and the guy who was supposed to be your future husband, Inuyasha. And Kikyo, well she was his ex-girlfriend, who bares a striking resemblance to you," Said Sesshomaru oh so bluntly._

_Kagome stopped dead in her tracks, "Inu—Inuyasha?"_

:MOMENTARY PAUSE IN FLASH BACK:

Sango drew in a deep breath, she had stayed silent the whole time Kagome had begun explaining things, but she had barely scratched the surface.

"And that would be how I met Inuyasha and how I know him," Kagome glanced at her watch, "Why do I have a feeling this is going to be a long night"

"Wow, so what? Like I mean, what happened? Things obviously got better between you two, if there's Inume and all……." Sango felt like she barely knew her best friend anymore.

"Well………………………………………."

:RESUME FLASH BACK:

_Kagome awoke to the sound of birds chirping, as sunlight splashed across her face form her open window, 'damn! I forgot to close the curtains last night after I came in!' she mentally cursed herself._

_The night before Sesshomaru had walked Kagome back to her room after he had told her who Inuyasha was. Kagome had come in, changed and collapsed on her bed, the nights events had drained her of all her energy._

_Rolling onto her side she made an effort to look at her clock, 11:45 AM it read. _'Oh crap, talk about sleeping in!'_ Kagome thought as she groggily got to her feet, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes._

_Walking sleepily to her bathroom, she stripped off her clothes and took a hot shower, stepping out of the shower after about 20 mins she wrapped a towel around herself and dried her hair, she then proceeded to walk to the large closet. Looking through her things she grabbed her favorite dark blue jeans, with a red strapless tank top. After brushing her hair straight she grabbed her white headband and pulled it on, careful to make sure her bangs didn't get caught behind it._

_Kagome looked at her reflection in the mirror and couldn't help but laugh at what she was wearing, _'wow, looks like I'm feeling patriotic today!'

_Finally, pulling on her white-flip-flops she walked out into the hallway_.

'Oh crap, I don't know where I'm going!' _she thought cursing to herself. _

_But she got lucky, because just as she realized she didn't know where to go the toad man she had met the day before turned down the hall and was walking towards her._

"_Ah, Lady Kagome. How are you this morning?" he asked politely, stopping in front of her._

"_Wonderful thank you, but………………… I'm slightly lost………………………………" she admitted sheepishly, "I want to find my mom and the others. Do you by any chance know where they are?"_

"_Ha-ha, yes. Lady Korari and Lady Izayio were the ones who sent me to find you," he chuckled, "please come this way."_

_Kagome sighed in relief and happily followed Jaken down the halls, silently taking notes on her surroundings. Eventually he brought her to a beautiful dinning room, where in the middle stood a large wooden table reaching from one end of the room to the other. Sitting at the table was her mother, Auntie Izayio, and another girl, who looked to be about 25 or 26 years old._

"_Kagome, I never thought you the type to sleep in hunnie. But nice to see you up and ready! Anyways your Aunt Izayio, Rin and I are going shopping, care to join us?" he mother asked._

"_Uhhhhhhhhhhhh, actually I was maybe hoping I could go see Ayame and the others, schools almost out for them, and it's been so long! Would that be alright?" Kagome pleaded with her mother._

"_Oh, of course. It's been awhile since you've seen them. It might be a little far for you to walk though," Korari said to her daughter, trying to think of a way to get her to her destination._

"_I'd be happy to drop her off before I meet you two at the mall," the woman Kagome's mother had called Rin spoke up. She was a tall slender woman. She had long black hair that reached down to her waist, she wore the top half of it in a braid that laid gracefully on the rest of the hair which flowed loosely down her back. She had a gentle face with blue eyes, her skin was adorned with small almost invisible freckles across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. She wore a yellow V-neck tank top and a light fade jean mini-skirt, in Kagome's opinion she was quite attractive, for a girl that is._

'RIN!' _the name finally clicked in her head, she knew she had heard someone mention the name before, and now it all came back to her,_ 'that's right, Inuyasha mentioned her, "_Shit Sesshomaru, I knew you were upset abut the fight you and Rin had on Tuesday but to go after Kikyo? And to have the nerve to bring her here? I don't think I can go swimming till the pool is sterilized," _oh, so Rin must be dating Sesshomaru. Awesome!' _she thought, after connecting the dots._

"_Oh Rin, Sweetheart would you mind so much?" Izayio asked excitedly._

"_Of course I'll drive her, it's not a problem," Rin exclaimed standing up, "Besides, I want to know Kagome too, I feel excluded!" she jokingly whined._

"_Alright, we won't deprive you of Kagome's greatness any longer!" the two women laughed as they stood up to leave, "Bye Hun." Korari said, kissing her daughter on the top of the head and leaving._

"_Alright, that leaves us. I'm Rin by the way, it's nice to finally meet you. Mind you this family talks about you enough that I feel like I've always known you," the young woman said, walking over to Kagome._

"_Hey, ya it's nice to meet you too. And I hope you only heard good things. You're Sesshomaru's girlfriend right?" Kagome flashed a smile._

"_Yeah, Fluffy and me have been together for three years, but I've known him for a long, long time. I didn't think he would mention me to you though."_

"_Oh, no, he didn't. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru got into a fight last night, it was him who mentioned you, said you two had gotten into a fight………………………………………… Wait, Fluffy?" Kagome quirked her eyebrow._

"_Yeah, I've always called him Fluffy. Although when I was a kid I, for some reason, called him Lord Sesshomaru, a little odd, I know. And Fluffy told me about that fight, great way to meet Inuyasha, hey? He's not usually like that though, he's been pretty stressed out the past few days. He may be young for a Hanyou, but life's not so simple for him," Rin tried to explain as the two reached the front courtyard._

_Rin made her way to the drivers seat of a black convertible sports car, "Fluffy got it for me for my birthday last month," Rin said after she saw Kagome's expression._

"_Wow, where do the Takashi's get all this money form? I've never seen anything like this house or cars or any kind of this pure wealth before in my life!" Kagome was in awe._

"_What? You don't know, I thought you would have. I mean considering you're the eldest out of your brother and you."_

"_What would that have to do with me knowing?"_

"_Well you **are **the heir to the Higurashi half of the Takahashi-Higurashi Empire. Same as Fluffy is of the Takahashi half. Uncle Inutashio and your father, Akira, created the Empire about 4 and a half years before you were born, in hopes that your family and Fluffy's family would live comfortably. I'm not totally sure about all the details and everything, it would probably be best if you asked Aunt Korari," Rin said as they drove out the estate gates and down the main high-way towards Kagome's old school. For awhile when her grandpa had been sick she had moved in with him for a few months so he wasn't alone, that's when she met all her friends._

"_Wh-what? Takahashi-Higurashi Empire? Whoa, mom said dad was a business man, but Empire?" Kagome didn't understand. Why was her world suddenly turning into one big lie?_

_Seeing the distressed look on Kagome's face, Rin quickly changed the subject to something more neutral. After about another 10 mins the school came into view, with one minute till the bell rung._

"_Alright, here's my cell number, just give me a call when you want to go back home. I'll pick you up whenever," Rin said handing her a card with a phone number on it. Just as the bell from the school rung and people came pouring out. Kagome caught sight of her friends, "Okay, I'll see you later Kagome."_

_Kagome got out of the car and waved good-bye to Rin, then quickly ran to her friends before they disappeared into the crowds. Then she quietly snuck up on her one friend, Ayame, and jumped on her back._

"_AYAME!" She squealed._

"_OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HECK?" the girl screamed in surprise at the sudden attack._

_Kagome slung her head over Ayame's shoulder so she could see her face, "Hi-ya, whatcha up to?"_

"_Kagome? Is that you? Why didn't you call and tell me you were coming to visit your Jii-chan?" Ayame squealed, twisting around so she could wrap her arms around Kagome, happy to see her friend._

"_KAGOME!" shouted her two other friends that were with Ayame. _

"_Hey guys. I thought I would surprise you. I'll tell you why I'm here and everything, but first………………………………………… I SO just woke up! I'm starving! Can we find somewhere to eat? Please!" Kagome whined. All the girls burst out laughing, and when they regained themselves they headed towards the nearest fast food restaurant, acting as if no time had passed since they had last seen each other._

_:LATER:_

"_Mom was like, ya it's your birthday so we're going to visit your Jii-chan, but we'll be staying with some old friends of mine," Kagome finished telling her friends a made up version of why she was in Japan, she didn't feel like explaining the real reason, as she shoved fries down her throat and attempted to fill her void of a stomach._

"_Well that's awesome! It's about time you came to see us, plus your boyfriend has missed you so much!" Ayame stated. She had always been the bigger talker out of Kagome's three friends', Yuka and Eri were much quieter._

_Kagome's mouth dropped open, "Boyfriend? Since when have I had a boyfriend?"_

"_Well DUH! Hojo you dummy. Which reminds me, you haven't been around for awhile and there's some little 8th grade slut trying to move in on your territory!"_

"_What! Hojo? Since when have I been seeing Hobo – I mean Hojo, since when have I been seeing Hojo! And my territory? What are you talking about Ayame?"_

"_Don't be silly Kagome! You and Hojo are the cutest couple! But anyways can you go shopping next Saturday? Are you still going to be here?"_

"_Yah, I'm here for awhile as far as I know, we can go to the mall. But, I mean, come on, Hojo?"_

"_Great, what's the number of the place? So we can get a hold of you."_

"_Oh, just call my cell," Kagome said taking out a piece of paper and scribbling down a number to hand to Ayame and the others._

"_Your what?" Ayame's eyes bugged out._

"_My cell………?"_

"_Jeez Kagome. Your family is loaded!"_

"_No, my family is not 'loaded' as you like to put it,"_

"_Uh-huh! Nice try Kags, I'm not dumb. Like seriously! You and your family fly form California to here like twice a year, you always stay in uber nice hotels, you have a cell, endless amounts of money to buy whatever you want, both a computer and a TV in your room, and you live in California for god sakes, talk about expensive. And you say your not loaded! Nice try Hun!"_

"_Yeah, so we are not rich……." Kagome stopped, Rins words echoing through her head _'you **are **the heir to the Higurashi half of the Takahashi-Higurashi Empire. Same as Fluffy is of the Takahashi half. Uncle Inutashio and your father, Akira, created the Empire about 4 and a half year before you were born, in hopes that your family and Fluffy's family would live comfortably.' _The Higurashi half, Kagome's mother would be in charge of it till she came of age. That's how her family was able to afford everything! But Kagome had always thought they were just a normal middle-class family. Although, she never had ever asked her mom what she did for a living, she always assumed it was something like all her friends moms. Suddenly Kagome felt sick to her stomach. "Uhhhhhhh, never mind, but I got to go to the bathroom," she quickly left the table and made her way to the washroom._

_Once she got in and checked to see that no on was in any of the toilet stalls she pulled out her cell and the card Rin had given her with the number to get her at, quickly she dialed the number._

_It rang three times before it was answered, "Hello?" came Rin's voice from the other end of the line._

"_Rin, It's Kagome. Would you mind coming to pick me up? I don't feel up to being with my friends right now," she asked._

"_Sure thing! Just tell me where you are."_

_After Kagome and Rin finished talking she hung up and walked over to the sinks. Taking a few handfuls of water she splashed her face, this was not turning out to be her day. After pulling herself together she exited the bathroom and headed towards her table again. But standing there was none other than Hojo, her supposed boyfriend. 'Why me?' she silently cursed. _

_That's when he spotted her, "Kagome, hey!" he said excitedly, "Ayame told me you were back in town but I could hardly believe it. How was your flight?"_

"_Oh, hi Hojo. My flight was fine thank you. How have you been?" she asked with fake politeness._

"_Oh I've been great. But even better now that you're in town…………………….." and he then went on to tell her all about the boring things he had done while she was gone, "but anyways, are you free Friday night? I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie with me?" he finally asked._

'_Oh shit! How am I supposed to get out of this one?' Kagome tried to come up with an excuse, "I………uhhhhh…….. Well you see I," her friends were expectantly waiting for her to say yes._

_That's when she sensed him, she could sense **his **aura. Although it wasn't angry this time, more like amused. She felt two strong arms snake their way around her waist, and a light kiss planted on the side of her head. "You owe me KA-GO-ME," he stressed each syllable of her name like she had the first time they met. He had whispered in her ear so only she could hear, then he spoke louder for the others to hear, "hey babe, sorry I'm late, but we really do need to get gong."_

"_Oh hey. It's alright, I didn't really notice," she said playing along, he was her only escape route. So she turned in his arms and wrapped her hands around his neck, looking up into his deep honey-gold eyes._

_He flashed a smile before turning his attention to her awe struck friends, "Hey you must be the girls Kaggy has told me so much about."_

_Kagome winced at the newly dubbed nickname, why did she have a feeling this was going to work against her?_

"_Uhhhhh, I don't know, we might be, I'm Ayame."_

"_I'm Yuka."_

"_I'm Eri," the three introduced themselves._

"_Well it's nice to finally meet you," the man sweetly said, flashing yet another smile. The three girls blushed at the attention the gorgeous teen was giving them. _

_Then it hit Ayame, "Sorry, but Kagome never mentioned who you were."_

_A relaxed, pleasant laugh echoed out of his throat, "Ah, just like my girl. She's really shy about her personal life," he said visibly giving Kagome another squeeze around the waist in front of her friends before stretching his hand out to shack with the other girls, "I'm Inuyasha Takahashi. Kagome's boyfriend."_

_The three girls began to couch and choke on their own spit. Kagome took a side glance at Hojo. His face was blank, but his eye's were filled with sadness and heartbreak. She felt bad, but he needed to get the message, he needed to understand that she wasn't interested in him. Not that she was interested in Inuyasha or anything! Definitely not!_

"_Oh yeah, I nearly forgot, Rin wants to go shopping with you Friday night to pick up your outfit for Saturday. She asked me to tell you. Anyways, you ready to go home Hun?" Inuyahsa engulfed Kagome's small hand in his much larger one._

"_Yeah, just a sec. Ayame, Yuka, Eri. I'll call you guys when I get a chance ok, we'll make plans. And Hojo, I'm sorry, but I can't go out with you on Friday, or ever actually. I'm with Inuyasha right now, I'm sorry," Kagome said addressing the people standing in front of her before Inuyasha lightly tugged her hand, letting her know it was time to go, "Bye guys."_

_Inuyasha led them out the restaurant doors and well out of site of her friends, but continued to hold her hand. He led her to the back of the parking lot to where a black Porsche sat. He then released her hand and held the car door open for her. She hesitated for a moment before getting in. He gently closed the door and made his way to the driver's side. He quickly got in, started up the car and pulled out of the parking lot. All of this was done in silence; he didn't say a word to her._

_Finally it got to her, "Why are you here? I called Rin."_

"_Rin got delayed. She called me and told me that you needed an escape, so I thought I would help out. Is that alright with you KA-GO-ME?"_

"_Okay, okay! I get it, I'm sorry I spazed at you last night alright? But you just kept calling me Kikyo and it was annoying me!"_

"_Well, you look and smell exactly like her, how was I supposed to know you weren't her?" he asked exasperated, never once taking his eyes off the road, "it's obvious to me now that you're not her, but we hadn't exactly had the chance to chit-chat when I first saw you and Sessh in the pool. I'm sorry alright?"_

_Now Kagome felt bad, he had saved her ass back there in the restaurant and she just chewed him out for the night before. She sighed, "No, no. it's alright. You shouldn't have to apologize; it's me who should be sorry. You didn't know any better, you thought I was someone you hated, but I spazed at you and didn't even know who you were. I wouldn't have freaked if I had known you were……………….. That you were……………………" she trailed off, unable to finish the sentence._

"_Supposed to be your future husband," he finished for her._

"_Yeah, that," she turned to look out the window, trying to hide her blush._

"_Listen, Kagome, I won't lie. I wasn't too happy when I heard my parents had arranged a marriage for me and that the girl I was supposed to be married to, was coming to live with us for like 4 months. Not to mention that it was Aunt Korari's daughter. I mean, I've known her my whole life, I even knew you when we were younger, though I don't remember much, just what I'm told. But, I just think my parents should have mentioned something."_

"_I agree, I just found out like 5 days ago! It's not fair to us to just randomly one day tell us we were supposed to marry someone, but now we weren't but that we had to live with them and hopefully fall madly in love and marry anyways. I mean I'm not saying your not a nice guy or anything. But I mean, I don't even know you."_

"_Exactly, like sure, you could be the sweetest person in the world, but that still doesn't mean I want to marry you. I'm still only 18 years old, and your like what? 15 right, turning 16 right away from what I hear, correct?"_

"_Yeah. Exactly, it's just a little overwhelming don't you think?"_

"_Yes! You know exactly how I feel!"_

"_Ha-ha, well that might be because we're in the same situation retard," Kagome started to laugh._

"_Oh, ouch, my heart…….. Breaking, oh I think I'm going to cry," Inuyasha said dramatically. Still concentration on the road._

"_Pht. And you think I care?" Kagome put on her biggest snobby face before sticking her tongue out at him. Maybe she had been wrong, maybe he wasn't so bad after all._

"_Jeez. Your just a sweetie aren't you. Ha-ha, I think I'm falling for you Kagome, call up the families, the weddings back on," Inuyasha joked._

"_In your dreams Inuyasha! What makes you think I'll take you? Hmmmmm?" Kagome laughed happily, she was much more laid back now._

"_Hey, you can just call me Yash if you want, most of my friends do. I know Inuyasha is a bit of a mouthful," he exclaimed, taking his eyes off the road for the first time to smile at her._

_Just then the Estate gates came into view. The Guards saw it was Inuyahsa and quickly opened the gates so he could enter. Inuyasha drove up the long driveway, but instead of going to the front courtyard like Kagome was used to he veered off down a road that lead to an underground, air conditioned parking garage. The garage was lined with cars, form one end to another._

_Kagome's mouth dropped open, "my god! Just how rich are you guys?"_

"_Umm, just as rich as you…" Inuyasha answered a little confused at her question._

"_Oh, you mean the rich I just found out about a few hours ago?" Kagome said as she got out of the car._

"_Here follow me. and what are you talking about? Just a few hours ago?" Inuyasha asked confused, as he took Kagome out of the parking garage and into a beautiful garden._

_Kagome went on to tell him what Rin had told her and how she had never heard of it before and that she had always thought that they were a normal family. As she did this he led her through a large forest. Finally Kagome finished telling him everything, that's when she noticed her and Inuyasha had stopped walking, just in front of a massive tree. It's trunk alone was the size of 5 or 6 normal tree trunks put together, it stood hundreds of meters taller than the rest, it was astounding._

"_Wow…………………….." whispered Kagome._

"_Like it? This is my favorite place, I come here a lot. Wanna go up?" Inuyasha asked turning towards her._

"_Wha-what? Go………………….. up?" Kagome looked up towards the top of the tree._

_Inuyasha just smiled before wrapping his arms around her waist and jumped upwards, right into one of the highest branches of the tree, which was extremely high, it looked over all of Tokyo and the Takahashi house._

_Inuyahsa gently placed Kagome on the branch, making sure she was balanced before he dropped himself down onto the branch, leaning against the trunk._

"_This is beautiful, I've never seen anything like it before in my life. I—" Kagome was suddenly interrupted when a large bird that had been perched on the branch above them swooped down towards her head. Kagome jumped backwards startled by the attack, but considering she was only balancing on a tree branch she lost her balance and slipped away, Kagome screamed in terror. It was a LONG way down._

_Inuyasha leapt forward as Kagome began her long decent to the ground. Jumping off the tree himself, he took hold of Kagome's hand, just in time for him to grab hold of the tree branch. With nothing but his one arm supporting himself and Kagome's weight._

"_Ya—Yash……." Her eyes were wide in fear._

_Inuyasha looked down at the girl, a tear slid down her cheek. "Kagome, don't you look down! You hear me? don't you dare look down!" Inuyasha shouted at the girl as he noticed her about to glance below her._

_Slowly Inuyasha's grip on Kagome's hand began to slip, so was his grip on the tree, if he didn't let go of her they might both fall, but he couldn't let go of her, never. He could smell her tears, she was silently crying to herself, she was terrified. _'why am I so weak? This should be easy for me!' _Inuyasha thought to himself, frustrated. That's when it hit him.. It was the night before the new moon. He was almost as weak on the day before the new moon as he was the day of the new moon. _'This can't happen tonight! Not now!' _Inuyasha's mind was screaming. His and Kagome's hands slipped again. "Kagome look at me!" he said firmly to the girl, she looked up into his eyes, "I'm not going to drop you! Do you understand me? I will NOT let you fall, I swear!" his eye's told her he meant what he said._

_She nodded her head, she trusted him._

_Finally pulling every ounce of strength out of his body he began pulling himself and Kagome up the branch again. Eventually a physically drained Inuyasha managed to pull himself up and on the branch, still holding onto Kagome's hand. And with everything he had left he pulled her up, but in the process he fell back onto the tree trunk. Kagome landed against his chest. He could smell her tears as she lay clinging to him for dear life, they were both safe now but she was still shook up._

_Kagome's heart was thundering against her ribcage, her whole body shook with convulsions. She felt Inuyasha wrap his arms around her small body. He began rubbing slow circles in the small of her back, trying to soothe her. She felt safe in his arms._

_He began to speak soothingly to her, "there's an old legend that goes along with this tree. It says that hundreds of years ago a Hanyou fell in love with a beautiful Miko, but the Miko only loved him as a human. She wanted him to change for her using a powerful Jewel she had in her protection called the Shikon no Tama, or the Shikon Jewel. But the two lovers were deceived and turned against one another. The Hanyou thought the Miko had died, so he stole the Shikon Jewel, but she really hadn't died. The Miko was angry at the Hanyou so she shot him with her arrows and pinned him to this exact tree, only moments before she herself died of an injury she had gotten when the Hanyou thought she had died. But 50 years later a girl from the future appeared, the girl looked exactly like the Miko that had died, and had the same powers if not stronger ones too. She came for the future through a portal in an old well that still stands, just beyond those trees over there," he said pointing towards a grove of trees, "she freed the Hanyou from the tree, but he could only think of her as the other Miko. Also the Shikon Jewel had somehow been embedded into her body, and when it was removed getting a hold of it was all the Hanyou could think of. But the jewel was accidentally shattered into hundreds of little shards, so the two had to go search for the shards of the jewel together, and battle an evil Hanyou who was after the shards to as well as the rotting corpse of the Hanyou's past lover, the other Miko, who's hatred had consumed her soul, and all she wanted was to take the Hanyou to hell with her. Along the journey they met up with and befriended a little Kitsu, a perverted monk, a Demon huntress and her two-tailed fire cat, and an old priestess, the younger sister of the Miko who pinned the Hanyou to the tree. They all searched for the Jewel shards together, and along the way the Miko from the future and the Hanyou fell in love with each other."_

_Kagome was visibly calming down as Inuyasha told the story, "Wh-what happened to them?" she asked._

"_That's the thing, no one really knows. But the legend says that their love is still alive, it goes on through their descendents. It says that every century a Hanyou, one of his descendents, encounters a young Miko, one of her descendents, and the two fall in love. Only those two know the true end of the legend."_

"_Wow," Kagome breathed out._

_She was still curled up in his chest, and he still had his arms wrapped around her, he wouldn't let her fall again, and she knew she was safe._

_By this time the sun had set and the moon was slowly rising in the sky. Inuyasha and Kagome were both exhausted from the night's events and soon both had fallen asleep in each others arms._

_: Next Morning :_

"_INUYASHA?"_

"_KAGOME?"_

"_WHERE ARE YOU?"_

"_KIDS? ANSWER US!"_

_Kagome stirred at the sound of her and Inuyasha's name being called. She was leaning into something soft and warm, that's when she remembered the pervious night's events. She looked up at Inuyasha, his eyes were closed, but as she continued to study his face Inuyasha's eye's slowly began to open. He gazed at her with his intense honey-gold orbs, his mouth formed a smile._

"_Morning," he whispered._

"_Morning puppy," she smiled back._

"_Puppy?"_

"_I decided it was a good nickname for you, I mean, if you have Kaggy and all."_

"_Alright, I think I can live with puppy."_

"_KAGOME? INUYASHA?" they heard their names called again._

"_Sounds like our families are looking for us, shall we?" Inuyasha asked._

_Kagome nodded her head and stood up. Inuyasha also stood up, but he then picked Kagome up bridal style and jumped out of the tree and landed gently down on the grass before he once again placed her on the ground. Then he took her hand in his and they began walking towards the voices._

"_KAGOME? INUYA—" Inutashio got half way through calling his son's name before he noticed both missing teens walking towards him, "Izayio, Korari, Rin, Sesshomaru! I found them," he shouted to the others who were all looking near by. He still hadn't noticed the two were holding hands._

_Korari ran towards her daughter and Izayio to her son. Both Inuyasha and Kagome were enwrapped in bone-breaking hugs, forcing them to let go of each other._

"_Baby, where have you been? I've been so worried, please don't do that to me again!" were Korari's pleas to Kagome._

"_Oh darling you scared me so much, I thought something happened to you!" were Izayio's words to Inuyasha._

"_We accidentally fell asleep in the forest, we're sorry," was Inuyasha's reply as his mother let go of him._

"_Well what's done is done, but we've all had a long morning so why don't we all go eat!" Inutashio exclaimed, starting to walk towards the house. Everyone followed._

"_Smooth move Idiot!" Sesshomaru whacked Inuyasha on the back of the head before taking hold of Rins' hand and following his father, mother, and Aunt. He stopped and looked back over his shoulder, glancing at his brother and Kagome, "but if I find out you did anything to Kagome, I swear I'll beat you down, got that?" Sesshomaru shot at his brother._

"_Oh shut up!" Inuyasha shot back._

_Soon Kagome and Inuyasha were left alone again. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and started to follow the others._

_But something was on Kagome's mind and she needed to ask, "…………………………………. Puppy?" she glanced up at him._

"_What's up Kaggy?" he asked, looking back down at her._

"_Puppy, what are we? Like you and I, our relationship," she asked shyly._

"_That's simple Kaggy," he stopped and turned towards her, taking her chin in his hand, "you're mine," he kissed her lightly on the lips, then looked into her eyes, "and I'm all yours."_

_: END FLASHBACK :_

"So that's how it happened, so you guys just fell in love and then had Inume?" Sango asked after Kagome finished telling her all that.

"I wish, because then maybe we would still be together now," Kagome sighed.

"Then what happened?" Sango was totally confused.

"That's when Kikyo showed up!"

* * *

**alrighty so that was long, and don't worry, im already getting started on the next chapter, no promises that it will be as long, sry, and i'll try and have it up ASAP! **

**thanks for reading, and here are my usual comments to my reviewrs whom i adore!**

**To reviewers:**

inuandkaglover23: awww, thank u! sry it took so long to update. hope u liked this chappy.

mangadreams: well thank u! im glad u liked that chapter, now i hope this one is just as good. :)

ChibiKenshin6490: thank u, sry it took so long to update though.

FaiaTenshi: lol, thanks, that means alot, im happy u think so highly of it, lol! sorry it took so long to update. haha, YAY! i got a ton out of ten does little dance yay! and thanks that maens alot to me:D

Inuyashafanfreak: haha, it's alright my friends and i do things like that all the time too! im glad u liked it though, and sorry it took so long to update.

Smiley Gurl 87: haha, well if that was intense i thionk this one might have been even more intense. well i have everythign planned out so i know wats going to happen. but... im not telling lol, u'll just have to wait and see.

Tsuki Wolfe Moon: well im glad u liekd it, and considering ur my beta now i would think u know i luv ur reviews! ur the best! thanks so much:) :)

Tahitianbabe: jeez. took u long enough bum! yes thats right BUM! haha, im glad u liked it, and here is the chapter u have seen me working on for like ummmmmmmm, extreamly long time! lol! yay, we get to hang out tommroow! lol, see u tommorow cutie! buhbye!

**O.K, so thats everything i hope u liekd it and PLEASE review:)**

Aya-heart-tooya


	6. sorry!

hey guys, so sorry if u wall thought this was a new chapter, but it's not. But i wanted to let you all know that i am being kidnapped into oblivion by my mother... well acaully she's dragging me out to my cabin, which doesn't have anything technology wise, lol. so i won't be abble to up date till like mid august - begining of sept. and it totally sucks, but the good news it, i like to write on paper, so i will jsut keep writting and by the time i get back i can type up like 3 or 4 chapters, who knows i might even come up with an ending. so i just wanted to let you all know, and tell u all to have a good summer, and thanks a million for the great reviews, u guys r the bets readers ever:)


	7. The Meeting

**Alright everyone, so I finally managed to get back into town for a few days and typed as much as I could, and I annoyed my beta to no ends to get her to edit it because I'm leaving yet again:). But the good news is I actually got a chapter up. And don't worry I got a lot more written than just this TRUST ME. I have like a whole freaking scribbler full of stuff, I just have to type it all up when I come back at the end of summer. So I hope you like this chapter, sorry it's kinda short.**

**Summary: Kagome loved him, but she thought he loved someone else. She disappeared with a secret she never wanted him to know, he never stopped looking for her, but what happens when he finds out her secret about their past, and finds her.**

**Chapter title: The Meeting**

**REMINDER: Alright so I'm going to be going back a forth between English and Japanese now, so here swat I'm going to do! Everything u see underlined is English, everything not underlined is Japanese.**

* * *

"Wait isn't Kikyo the chick Inuyasha thought you were at first?" Sango was confused.

"Yeah that's the one. But if Kikyo wasn't enough her twin brother Naraku had to get involved," Kagome sighed.

"Who's he?" Sango was beyond confused now.

"Inuyasha's best friend and someone I never want to see again!" Kagome huffed. She was about to go on when her cell phone rang. She answered it, "Hello?"

"Kagome, its mom"

"Oh, hi mama."

"Hun, you need to come home, some people are here to see you."

"Who?"

"Just come home sweetie,"

"Alright mama, I'll be home in a bit."

"Ok. Be careful."

"I will. Bye," With that she disconnected the call. She look up at Sango.

Sango laugh. "Alright, lets go, I don't think I could handle any more info right now anyways. But you had better tell me the rest later," Sango said getting up, "I'll drop you off at your car."

"Thanks Sango, you're the greatest." Kagome got up and tossed their empty cups into the nearby trash can.

"I know." Sango and Kagome walked out of the restaurant arm in arm laughing.

About 20 minutes later Kagome was in her car and pulling into her homes drive-way.

'I wonder who could be here………………….' She silently wondered glancing at the black sports car in the drive-way.

Stepping out of her car and locking it, Kagome made her way into the house. Opening the back door Kagome heard voices coming from the Living room. So she put her stuff on the table and walked towards the voices. As she stepped into the living room she saw her mother, who was facing her, and the backs of two other people. The taller of the two had long white hair, and Kagome could see two pointed ears sticking out from the sides of his head, the other was a petite woman with long black hair that cascaded down her back and shoulders.

"Kagome, there you are!" Korari exclaimed, finally noticing her daughter.

The two other people turned to greet Kagome. That's when she finally realized who they were. She smiled brightly and ran over to the two and hugged them tightly from over the back of the couch.

"Oh My God! Sesshy! Rin! What are you guys doing here? I didn't know you were coming!"

"Hey Kags! Yeah, well our trip was sorta last minuet. We thought we would wait for you to get here before we explained why we came though," Sesshomaru said as he hugged his dear friend back.

"Well I'm here now! So what's up?" Kagome asked, plopping herself on the couch opposite her friends.

"Well it's…………………….you see, we were worried because……." Sesshomaru tried to explain. Rin elbowed him in the side, rolled her eyes and continued for him.

"You see Kagome, fluffy and I came because it seems Inuyasha--" But Kagome cut her off there.

"Inuyasha's in town, he found out about Inume, and she's with him. But he didn't know this is where I lived. Yeah, I know already," Kagome finished for her.

The three adults sitting around Kagome jaws dropped to the floor.

Sesshomaru was the first to speak, "What do you mean you already know? How?" the two women nodded, wanting to know the same thing.

"He found me…………………….. Well ok, more like Inume found me, but you know what I mean. I could tell he wasn't expecting to find me by the look on his face when he saw me. That is, before he went all rage one me, although I don't exactly blame him. I--" Kagome stopped talking when she finally noticed the bump on Rin that she had thought was her jacket at first glance. But it was NO jacket. "Oh.My.God. RIN! YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Kagome squealed and leapt towards Rin and hugged her again.

Rin and Sesshomaru both laughed, "Took you long enough!"

"Why didn't you call and tell me?" Kagome asked.

"We thought we would leave it as a surprise for when you came to Japan for Inume's birthday," Rin explained.

Then Sesshomaru spoke up, "but what's this we hear about you finishing University and moving to Japan?"

"Oh my gosh, that's right! I totally forgot after everything that's happened today! I finished all my University courses and I'm meeting with someone form a firm in Japan that wants to hire me! So yeah, I would be moving back there," Kagome excitedly told them.

"That's fantastic! Inume will be so excited! Wait, what am I talking about, I'M so excited!" Rin squealed.

Sesshomaru winced at the high octave of Rin's voice, being a dog demon sometimes has its downs. Rin's hands flew to her mouth as she looked at her husband. "Oh Fluffy! I'm so sorry."

"It's alright Sweetheart," Sesshomaru replied putting his arm around his wife.

"Oh! Kagome I just remembered. Kouga called, he said he might be a few minutes late tomorrow," Korari told her daughter.

A small smile played across Kagome's face, after everything that had gone on that day she had forgotten about Kouga, '_he was probably worried about what happened today_' she thought to herself. "Alright, thanks momma," She yawned, "but I'm so tired I think I'm going to head to bed. Night everyone."

Rin and Sesshomaru both stood. Rin embraced Kagome tightly once more, "You and I will have to go out while I'm in town, you have to show me around alright sweetie. It was good to see you."

"Same to you Rin. And of course we'll go out," Kagome Returned the hug before turning to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around the small frame of his close friend, "don't worry about my dumb brother kiddo, he's still a little overwhelmed," Sesshomaru lightly kissed the top of kagome's head before letting her go.

"Thanks Sesshy," and with that Kagome made her way up the stairs and to her room.

As soon as she was out of ear shot Rin plopped back on the couch once again and turned to korari, "Kouga! Who's Kouga?"

Korari looked down at her lap, and chuckled to herself, "Kouga is Inuyasha's polar opposite," then she sighed sadly, "and Kagome's boyfriend."

A low growl rumbled out of Sesshomaru's chest, "Can this boy be trusted?"

Korari laughed again, "I said he was Inuyasha's opposite didn't I? But seriously, yes, Kouga can be trusted. That boy has had a crush on Kagome ever since we moved here."

Rin laugh, "Well I better take my husband back to our hotel before he hunts this boy down and interrogates him about his intentions with Kagome."

"Sounds good Rin. It was good to see you both again," Korari smile.

"You too! Good-night!"

"Night! Come on Fluffy!"

: NEXT DAY :

Kagome awoke to the sounds of birds chirping just outside her slightly open window next to her bed, and for just a second, all was well in her life. Then she remembered the previous afternoon. So, with a heavy sigh Kagome pushed herself up and out of her bed and went to her bathroom to take a long hot shower. Her brother had already left for school and her mother for work. Once she was out of the shower and her hair was dry she pulled the top half into a pony-tail, but of course, left the bottom half down to cover her neck. Looking through her closet Kagome decided a jean mini-skirt with an orange tank top and a white zip-up vest with a pair of orange flip-flips.

Looking at the clock Kagome silently swore. If she didn't hurry she was going to be the one late, not Kouga. Running down the stairs Kagome grabbed her keys from the table and an apple from the fruit bowl and jogged out side and got in her car.

After about 15 minutes Kagome parked her car and made her way into the park she was supposed to meet Kouga in. Kagome loved the park. She loved the peace, and the beautiful smell of the flowers.

Kagome walked around for awhile looking at the gardens before she heard the happy cries of a young girl and saw a flash of white heading straight for her, "Mommy, Mommy, Mommy, Mommy, Mommy, Mommy, Mommy, Mommy, Mommy, Mommy, Mommy, Mommy, Mommy, Mommy, Mommy, Mommy, Mommy, Mommy, Mommy, Mommy, Mommy, Mommy, Mommy, Mommy, Mommy, Mommy, Mommy, Mommy, Mommy, Mommy, Mommy, Mommy," and before she knew it she found herself on the ground with her daughter clinging to her for dear life.

"Inume! Where did you go? Inume, your mother's scent covers this place, just because you can smell it doesn't mean she's anywhere…………….." Inuyasha came running around the corner looking frantically for his daughter, when he finally spotter her, with Kagome, "……………………. Near."

Kagome stood from her spot on the ground, still holding Inume in her arms. Kagome didn't want to say anything in case he snapped at her again, she didn't want their daughter seeing anything like that.

"Kagome," he let her name out like a breath he had been holding in forever. He began to rub the back of his neck with his left hand like he always did when he was at a loss of words or upset about something, "I guess Inume is better at finding you around her than I am," he said hesitantly.

Kagome sighed, he had brought them to neutral territory, "Don't take it personal pup... uhhhhhh Inuyasha, I think it's genetically programmed into her brain to find me."

"Must be from my side of the family, I was the exact same way with my mom when I was a kid," Inuyasha said, still looking overly uncomfortable.

"Mommy, Mommy, I wanna swing!" Inume exclaimed, pointing towards the near-by swing set.

Kagome laughed, "alright honey you can go play on the swings, but………………………….. what's the rule?" She said, placing her index finger on her daughters' nose.

"Stay where you can see me," the young child said, mimicking her mothers' voice.

Kagome laughed again, "Alright, alright go ahead, but be careful, or else I'll send your father after you!" Kagome made a goofy/scary face at Inume.

"Oh No!" Inume comically widened her eyes, "Not daddy!" after saying that she stuck her tongue out at Inuyasha childishly, squirmed out of her mothers arms and ran towards the swings.

Inuyasha just stood there staring at Kagome, amazed at what a wonderful mother she was, and how she had the ability to make the rules Inume needed to follow seem almost, fun.

Finally he was snapped out of his haze by Kagome waving her hands in front of his face, "Inuyasha? Inuyasha, are you alright? If you're sick you should go back to your hotel and get some rest. I ca take Inume for the afternoon and drop her off this evening," Kagome looked genuinely concerned.

But of course Inuyasha snapped," Yeah, you'd like that wouldn't you! You'd just love to take the daughter I never even knew I had away from me! What? Don't think I'm a good enough Father? Is that why you kept her from me? Or did you just feel like playing a cruel joke on me? Is that it?" Inuyasha barked at the girl before him.

Kagome could feel tears building up in the back of her eyes', she did absolutely everything she could to keep them from seeping over the rims of her eye's and falling slowly down her slightly flushed cheeks. Angrily, she slapped them away, frustrated with herself for letting him belittle her so. But, still, she was heartbroken that he thought she was even capable of thinking something like that, "NO! Never! I didn't mean it like that. And how DARE you accuse me of thinking something like that!" Kagome slapped the dog demon hard across the face.

But Inuyasha didn't even flinch, "really, what then hmmmm? What possible explanation is there?" he shouted back at her, careful not to be too loud, he didn't want their daughter to see them fighting.

"I did it because I--" Suddenly Kagome was Interrupted.

"Kag's, angel, there you are! Sorry I'm Late," Kouga said, as he ran over to Kagome.

Inuyasha glared at the man that walked up, _'Angel? Why did he call her Angel? That's what I used to always call her! Angel in my nickname for her.'_

Kagome turned to see him, but didn't realize he was so close already, and he swooped down for a kiss. It's not like she hadn't kissed Kouga before or anything, they'd been dating for a few months. But she hadn't meant for her puppy to find out about Kouga this. After a moment Kouga pulled back slowly, then he looked down at kagomes tear streaked face, "Angel have you been crying? What happened?"

"Oh, Nothing! I was just a little flustered is all, everything is alright!" Kagome covered quickly, but apparently what she had said just confused Kouga.

"Whoa, Kags, I don't speak Japanese Angel. Would you mind translating that please," Kouga laughed.

Kagome blushed. She hadn't realized she had been speaking Japanese, but since she had been arguing with Inuyasha, she probably had been the whole time. "It's nothing Kouga, everything's alright," She turned to Inuyasha to say something but that's when Kouga took notice of him for the first time and spoke up first.

"Hey, you're the jackass who made my girl cry yesterday! You had best hope you're not the reason why she was crying today mutt-face or your ass is mine!" Kouga threatened, wrapping his arm protectively around Kagome's shoulders.

Inuyasha just glared daggers at Kouga.

"No, he had nothing to do with me crying! I promise. Just give me a second and we can go, alright," Kagome said quickly, maneuvering her way out from under Kouga's arm. Kagome turned towards the swings where Inume was still playing happily, "Inume, come here, I have to go now."

Inume shook her head, "but I'm having so much fun!" she shouted back.

"Inume, listen to your mother!" Inuyasha said sternly.

Inume hopped off her swing and pouted, "Yes daddy," and she trudged back. She walked over to her mother and looked up at her, Kagome crouched down so she could be eye level with the young child, "Mommy will I get to see you again?"

This time Kagome glanced up at Inuyasha, after a moment Inuyasha nodded his head once, "Yes sweetie, you'll see me again. I swear!"

"YAY!" Inume threw her arms around Kagome's neck and gave her a sloppy kiss.

"Now promise you'll be a good girl for you daddy?" Kagome asked her daughter.

"I promise!" Inume exclaimed, before leaving her mothers arms and walking over to Inuyasha and taking his hand.

Kagome stood, and looked over at Inuyasha, "Good-bye Inuyasha," she said sadly, still upset about what he had said to her earlier.

He turned his gaze to her, his eyes filled with hurt, Good-bye Kagome" and with that he turned and left, taking Inume with him.

"Mommy?" Kouga asked raising an eyebrow, "What's with the kid calling you her mother?"

"It's nothing Kouga, their just some one friends of mine from Japan. Lets' go, okay," Kagome tried to explain, but at the same time change the subject.

"Whatever. I got my car parked on the other side of the park, come on," Kouga brushed his thoughts of the Hanyou and small child form his mind, he took Kagome's hand in his and began to walk.

But Kagome couldn't help but let her mind wander to Inuyasha.

: Later That Evening :

"Kagome, if you don't leave now you're going to be late, and that's not a very good first Impression," Korari shouted up to her daughter.

"I'm going, I'm going," Kagome called back down.

Quickly Kagome checked everything in her mirror once more. She was dressed in a black silk dress, which had a loose hanging U-neck, that also fell low in the back. The dress ended just above her knees, and the sleeves were short, loose hanging, each with a slit up the middle to allow them to fall back away from her slender shoulders. She paired the dress with a pair of black strap heels that hooked at her ankles. She wore her hair in a high pony-tail, with all her hair curled in tight ringlets, letting a few tendrils of hair loose to frame her face. She of course didn't leave her neck exposed, and more importantly, the mark on her neck. She wore a green scarf tied around her neck, to prevent anyone form seeing her scar. Taking a moment to apply some pink lip gloss, Kagome ran down stairs, she shouted a good-bye to her mother and headed for her car.

She was supposed to be meeting the C.E.O of the Japanese firm that was looking to hire her at a very high end restaurant that evening, and if she didn't hurry she was going to be late.

Eventually she had her car parked and walked into the restaurant where she was greeted by a kind looking hostess, "How may I help you?"

Kagome smiled politely, "hi, I'm here to meet someone from the T and H Law firm."

"Oh yes, he's already arrived. Right this way please," the hostess lead her into the restaurant. They arrived at an empty table, "He must have just gotten up for a moment, is there anything I can get you to drink?"

Glancing across the table to see what the missing man had ordered she spotted the glass of wine and smiled to herself, _'Red Zinfandel, Puppy's favorite.'_ Looking back at the Hostess Kagome replied, "Yes, I'll have a glass of White Zinfandel please," the woman nodded, "Thank you." Within seconds the glass of wine was in front of her.

After a few more moments alone Kagome heard someone approaching form behind. "Ahhh, you must be the young lady Professor Sadoway was telling me about," Kagome's eye's widened at the sound on the mans' voice, _'no, it can't be!'_ she thought. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm Inuyasha Taka—Kagome? What are you doing here? I have a meeting," this could not be happening to her; he could not be the man she was supposed to meet. Then she realized what she had failed to before. T and H Law – Takahashi and Higurashi Law. Her mother had mentioned to her that Inuyasha had taken over the Law Branch of the Empire, but she had never made the connection to the two. So, of course, there stood Inuyasha dressed, very business like, in a black Armani Suit with a Dark Red Dress shirt underneath his suit jacket.

Kagome sighed, and dropped her head into her hands, "yeah, I know you have a meeting, a meeting with me. I didn't know you were the guy I was supposed to meet; Professor Sadoway never told me what your name was. I'm sorry Inuyasha, if I had known it was you I never would have come. I'll just leave, sorry to have wasted your time," Kagome grabbed her purse and began to stand.

"Sit!" Inuyasha commanded sternly. She sat, so did he. "Okay, you know what, I don't really feel like a fancy meal so much anymore, so lets just get this shit over with and get the hell outta here. Mind you the fact that it's you is going to make this go a hell of a lot faster. There's not point in even going through with the dumb interview. I don't know why you would even bother trying to get a low paying starter job with some Law firm, when you own half of one. And half of almost any business you can list mind you. So to put this simply, you are, like myself, one of the two C.E.O's of the Takahashi and Higurashi Law firm. We can be expecting you in the office as soon as next week, but I have a feeling that you're going to want some time to find a place to stay and move and everything so we'll have everything ready for you by say the end of the month. Alright, now that that's done, we're getting out of here." And with that Inuyasha stood and grabbed Kagome's hand, and pulled her with him. On the way out the door, he stopped momentarily and dealt with the bill. Then they exited into the cool night air.

"Okay, well my car is this way, I guess I'll see you later Inuyasha," Kagome began to walk in the opposite direction of where Inuyasha stood.

"Oh no you don't!" His voice stopped her cold. "We are not done yet Kagome. We have A LOT to talk about, and this is the first time we've been alone," she turned to look him in the eye's, what she saw frightened her. He didn't look angry, but he meant what he said, he wanted to talk with her, and there was no way to avoid it.

"You're right, we do need to talk," Kagome sighed in defeat and walked towards him once more.

"Well there's no point in going anywhere to eat, because this isn't exactly a public matter," Inuyasha stated, Kagome nodded in agreement. "So we may as well head to my hotel, Inume's with Sessh and Rin for the night, I don't know why they had to show up," he added in a huff.

Nodding silently Kagome followed Inuyasha to his car, and he drove them both back to his hotel. Which of course had to be the most expensive one in town. Inuyasha led her in and to the elevators where they proceeded to go up to his floor. He then continued to lead her to his room, holding open the door for her before he entered himself.

Kagome found herself standing in a large living room area, with two couches, two chairs, a coffee table and a TV. Farther to the back there was what looked like a dinning room area and to the left, there were two doors, which she guessed led to the bedroom and bathroom. Walking in Inuyasha tossed his jacket and keys on one of the chairs and flopped down on one of the couches, motioning for her to do the same. Slipping her heels off, Kagome gracefully walked to the opposite couch and sat down. They both sat there staring at each other for what seemed like forever.

Finally Inuyasha let out a long held breath, leaned back and raked one of his hands through his think sliver locks. When he finally looked back at Kagome his eyes were filled with pain and heartbreak, "Was it him?"

Kagome was confused, "I don't understand. Was who what?

Without changing his expression Inuyasha rephrased his question, "Was it your new boyfriend? That Kouga guy, was that who you left me for?" His dark golden eyes penetrated into hers as if searching her soul for the answer to his question.

Kagome's breath caught in her throat. _'Oh God! Did I do that to him? Did I put that hurt in my puppy's eyes?' _was the only thought going through her head. Until she finally realized what it was Inuyasha had asked her. He thought she left him for Kouga. Yeah, sure, Kouga was a great guy, but she never would have left Inuyasha for him. Defiantly not. "Inu……… No. I didn't leave you for anyone. I just……….. It's just that……….." she couldn't finish. She didn't know how to. What was she supposed to say?

"You just what Kagome? You keep stopping yourself whenever you're about to say why you left! We're not going to get anywhere if you keep stopping like that!" Inuyasha began to get impatient with the woman sitting across form him.

Kagome knew she was going to start to cry, but she didn't want Inuyasha to see her like that, so instead she stood and walked to the back of the couch and turned so she wasn't facing him, just in time, because large tears began to roll down her cheeks. But she forgot something, Inuyasha was a dog demon, he could smell the salt form her tears the second the fell past the rim of her eyes. His heart ached for him to comfort her, and it pained him to know that he was the cause of her tears, but he needed to know. He needed the truth form her. He had to know why she left, even if they could never reconcile.

She wiped away her tears and turned back to Inuyasha. She knew her eyes were bloodshot and that her face was blotchy form crying, but she still held her had high and looked him right in the eyes. "I left because you were still in love with Kikyo, and Inume and I would have just been in you way."

* * *

**Ok so that's it for this chapter. But I have more, don't worry, also before I do my usual thanks to u all, I have a favor to ask. I just started another story, it's called without you, it's another Inuyasha, and I wanted your opinion on it, im not asking u all to go read it if u don't want, but I have the description, I just wanna know if u all think it's good, it would mean a lot to me, thanks.**

_**Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have finally become mates, and have a son. When Naraku attacks, Kagome is separated from her son and husband. Kagome's stuck in her own time and Inuyasha thinks she's dead. They both give up. What happens when Kagome returns, with a daughter, after more than 16 years apart.**_

**So, what do u all think, please just let me know in ur reviews! Thanks again. Now my usual to my reviewers!**

inuyasha's lil sisterthanks, im really happy u like it.

Yashie-And-Kags-Foreverhaha, well I hope u didn't die of anticipation. Hope u liked this chapter :)

Smiley Gurl 87: well sort of, but not really, cuz remember he didn't know they even had a little girl. But ur close, kinda. Hope u liked the update.

Alexa: haha, well thank you so much, I love it when ppls tell me they love my stories, it makes me happy and want to write more! So I really hope this chapter lived up to ur expectations.

Mangadreams: omgosh, thank u, I worked really hard on it and really wanted everyone to like it, plus I was trying to explain what had happened, although a lot of this story till I explaineverythign will be flashbacks. But im happy you liked it. Especially since ur like a regular reader of mine, that means a lot, thanks so much. And thank you, I've had a really good time so far.

Anna Sohma: sohma? An I safe to guess ur a Fruits Basket fan too, lol. Yay, more fruits basket fans, lol. But anyways, thanks for the review, I love ones like that, a great ego booster, lol. Yay, now my head is all big, heehee, j/k. but thanks you.

MeiunTenshi: awww thanks. Heehee, I agree major cute, lol.

KagomeKissez: heehee, I knew I could get u hooked, now y don't u update ur story becca, I wanna see more. Hope u like this, miss u. hope ur having a good summer!

amori kuwabara: don't thank me, thank you. Im happy I get reviews, hope u liked this.

helikesitheymikey: theres an update just for u!

young kagome: sorry I took so long!

Tahitianbabe: heehee, I don't need to say anything to u, u know I love u HONEY! Bahahahah. Thanks for the review, luv ya. 3

ChibiKenshin6490: well thank u very much, and im glad you like it. Sorry it took so long for me to update. I really hope you like it so far.

Inuyashafanfreak: sorry I don't mean to confuse ppls but I need the underline for the English and Japanese. Thanks for the review. Heehee, I made it before mid august, but the next chapter won't be for awhile, im heading out of town yet again. Hope u liked this though. Just for you.

Tearless Soultrust me I have so many idea's, I can go with this story for a LONG time! Thanks for the review!

twinkle-twilight: thank you and so far I have had a fantastic time, hope you liked the update.

tomboy101: eek! Im afraid, but I never stopped writing promise. Hope u liked this and u won't hunt me down, please. makes puppy dog eyes

daisy31: thank you, so far it has been a really good vacation. But I still worked hard on more chapters, and have so much more written, sorry I couldn't get more typed out though, hope u liked it.

**Well that's it for now, hope you all liked it!**

**Aya-chan**


	8. First Day at School

**Hey everyone. So im sorry it took me so long to update, but I was out of town and as soon as I got back I typed as fast as I could. Your reviews r great guys, they always want to make me write more. Lol. But anyways I am really sorry for how LONG it took me to type, and don't worry the next few chapters should be coming along shortly as well. Hope you all like this chapter!**

**Aya-Chan**

**Summary: Kagome loved him, but she thought he loved someone else. She disappeared with a secret she never wanted him to know, he never stopped looking for her, but what happens when he finds out her secret about their past, and finds her.**

**Chapter title: First day at school**

**REMINDER: Alright so I'm going to be going back a forth between English and Japanese now, so here swat I'm going to do! Everything u see underlined is English, everything not underlined is Japanese**

She wiped away her tears and turned back to Inuyasha. She knew her eyes were bloodshot and that her face was blotchy form crying, but she still held her had high and looked him right in the eyes. "I left because you were still in love with Kikyo, and Inume and I would have just been in you way."

Her bold statement floored him, almost literally. Inuyasha just sat there stunned, his mouth dropped open, he closed it, then opened it again, then closed it again, he reminded Kagome of a gold fish. But quickly his surprise turned into anger, which turned into fury. "Oh Really! And when the hell did you come up with that excuse? Hmmmmmmm? When you were in the middle of that wolf shit boyfriend of yours? Where the hell did that come from?" Inuyasha yelled, standing up form his spot on the couch opposite Kagome.

Kagome, who had turned her back to him again, whirled around. She was infuriated, and he knew it. If looks could kill he would have died a most painful death, multiple times. "You Jerk! You Inconsiderate, self-centered, pig-headed, egotistical, self absorbed, think-you-know-it-all Jerk!

Inuyasha couldn't help but smirk to himself, "You know, that's' what you called me when we first met." He stated to her, a little out of context, but it just popped into his mind.

"Don't you dare try and change the subject Mister! You brought this up so this is what we're going to deal with," Kagome shouted, but her heart glowed _'He remembered what I called him the first time we met.'_

"Fine! Lets' deal with this then, it's about time we discussed this! I mean, you avoided it for 5 years," he hissed back at her, his happy memory pushed to the back of his mind.

"You wanna know when I first figured out you still loved Kikyo? When we started school together! That's when!" Kagomes' eyes narrowed.

Inuyashas' eyes grew twice their size, "Wh-when we started school? Kagome, that was only two weeks after I met you!" he blurted out.

"Yeah, I know exactly when it was," Kagome barked back coldly.

_: FLASHBACK :_

_**Kagome's P.O.V**_

_It was early Monday morning and Kagome was walking down the – well more like bouncing down – the hall of the Takahashi Mansion. It was her first day at a new school with Inuyasha. Her mother had decided that she couldn't miss 3 months of school, so she had Kagome enrolled in the same school that Inuyasha attended. As she turned the corner she spotted her puppy. Over the two weeks following the tree incident the pair had grown extremely close, it was rare for them to be seen without the other somewhere near by. The majority of their time had been spent at the tree, that was if Inuyasha wasn't at school. Soon after spotting him, Kagome ran up behind him and leapt onto his back, instinctively he snaked his arms around her legs to hold her up and turned his head to give her a kiss._

"_Morning angel," he smiled after she returned the kiss. Inuyasha had taken to calling her angel shortly after she dubbed him puppy, saying that Kaggie just wasn't cute enough for her._

"_Morning puppy!" she exclaimed excitedly as he began his decent down the stairs, Kagome still on his back. _

"_Angel its just school. Why are you so hyped? I mean, unless you like homework or something," Inuyasha teased her._

"_NO! Gross! I'm excited because I get to see all my old friends again, and well, ya, going to the same school as you wouldn't be so bad either," she teased him back. Inuyasha had walked into the kitchen by now and set Kagome down softly on the ground._

"_Keh," he said, before he saw the cook, Hotohori._

_Hotohori smiled when she saw the two teens, "looking for a quick breakfast you two?"_

"_RAMEN!" Inuyasha cheered._

"_Ummmmmmm, let me think about that…………………………….NO!" the cook smiled angelically, "Kagome you like waffles right, I thought I would whip up you and the brat over there," she said gesturing to a pouting Inuyasha, "some Waffles. I figured it'd be something good for your first day at a new school………………………………. Oh don't be so moody Yash, I packed you some Ramen for lunch," that immediately cheered him up, Kagome and Hotohori just rolled their eyes._

_The two ate their breakfast in silence, and Inuyasha decided to torture Kagome by pretending to read the paper, just so he could prolong her agony. He could see her bouncing around in her chair like a child that needed to use the bathroom, over the top of the paper. _

"_Alright, alright already, we'll go!" he began to laugh as he stood up and headed towards the door._

"_YAY!" Kagome squealed, causing Inuyasha to flatten his ears against his head. He blushed, "Whoops, sorry puppy," Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and swung an arm around her shoulder._

_Inuyasha drove himself and Kagome to school to the sounds of Billy talent's 'Devil in the Midnight Mass'. When he finally parked the car, he got out, grabbed his bag, and walked around to the other side and opened the door for Kagome, and helped her out._

"_AWWWWW, you're such a sweetie," She joked._

"_Yeah well, I think any guy would do it for a girl who looked that good in a school uniform," Inuyasha replied slyly, tugging lightly at her blouse. She was wearing the standard, white and green sailor blouse with a green pleated mini skirt and black shoes._

"_Wait, so you mean I could get any one of these cute boys? To bad for you Yash, later!" Kagome giggled as she began to run away._

_Inuyasha caught her wrist and pulled her against his heard chest, "Oh no you don't. Didn't you know? Inu Hanyou's are extremely possessive," she smiled, revealing one of his gleaming white fangs._

"_Well alright, if you insist. But I do have to go, I have to go to the main office and get my timetable, and because you were taking so long and reading the paper you're late. So go to class and I'll meet you at lunch. Deal?" Kagome beamed._

"_Awwwwww does that mean I don't get to see you"" Inuyasha made puppy dog eyes._

"_Yes! Now get out of here," Kagome pushed him away playfully._

_But before he was fully pushed out of reach, he twisted his arm and grasped her wrist again, pulling her very close to him, where he kissed her soft, pink lips. "See you at lunch," he whispered over her mouth._

_She slowly opened her eyes and smiled, "see ya," she whispered back._

_Once Inuyasha left, Kagome made her way into the school to find the main office. She had spoken to her friends on the phone a few days before, but she left out the fact that she was going to be going to school with them, she thought it would be more fun to surprise them again._

_Kagome recalled the odd conversation she had had with Ayumi._

_: FALSHBACK IN A FLASHBACK :_

_her phone was ringing one afternoon, just after Inuyasha had returned for school, they were supposed to be going to the movies in a few minuets, but she answered the phone anyways, "Hello?"_

"_Kagome? Why didn't you tell me YOUR Inuyasha was THE Inuyasha Takahashi?" Ayumi's voice filled Kagome's ear._

"_Oh hi Ayumi. What do you mean THE Inuyasha? I don't understand," Kagome furrowed her brows together in confusion._

"_As in Inuyasha Takahashi, the most popular guy at Tokyo high. Kikyo Oonigumo's Ex-boyfriend and most desired guy around. I didn't even know he had a new girlfriend, neither does anyone else, it would have been around the whole school by now. Oh Kikyo will be furious! I so didn't even recognize him when he came to pick you up the other day, probably because he never gives me, or anyone else outside his group, the time of day. I always thought he was a big jerk! Why didn't you tell me you were dating Tokyo High's Inuyasha? Come to think of it why didn't you tell me you were dating anyone, let alone Inuyasha Takahashi?" Ayumi babbled on into the phone._

_Kagome's mouth just hung open. She blinked. "Honestly Ayumi, I didn't know. I mean, he and I don't exactly discuss our social standings."_

_Suddenly a loud knocking was heard form Kagome's bedroom door, which was of course followed by Inuyasha's voice, "Jeez woman. You're pretty enough, now let's go!"_

_Kagome smiled, "Sorry Ayumi, Yash and I are one our way out I'll talk to you later," she hung up the phone._

_: BACK TO NORMAL FLASHBACK (wow, twisted) :_

_As Kagome finally spotted the office ahead of her she laughed to herself, _'Oh Ayumi and the girls will kill me for not telling them I was coming here!'

_Walking into the office Kagome saw whom she guessed was the secretary, and walked towards her. "Hello, what can I do for you?" the kindly looking lady inquired._

"_Hi," Kagome smiled brightly, "I'm Kagome Higurashi, I'm a new student."_

_The lady instantly brightened, "Ah yes, I remember hearing we were getting a new girl today. Now, where did I put your schedule……………………………………?" the woman quietly asked herself, going through papers on her desk, before she finally singled out one, "Ah-ha! Found it! Alright Miss. Higurashi, here is your schedule, and if you have any problems please just let me know, also here is a map of the school, it might come in handy. And just hand this slip to all your new teachers, they'll know what to do," the lady said, handing Kagome a stack of papers._

"_Okay. Thank you," Kagome exclaimed, happily taking the papers. Once she exited the office she scrabbled through the papers and finally managed to find her locker number. Using the map, she navigated her way to her locker and dialed in her assigned locker combination into the lock and dropped off all her un-needed things, the she proceeded to find her first class. After a few moment of searching she came to room number 127, she knocked tentively. After a minuet of waiting the door was opened by an elderly looking man._

"_Can I help you?" the man asked politely._

"_Yes, I'm Kagome Higurashi, I'm a new student," Kagome introduced herself and handed the man the little slip of paper the secretary had given her to the man._

_He glanced down at the paper and studied it quickly before he handed it back and nodded to Kagome. He opened the door wider to give her room to enter. "I am Sensei Totosi, I shall be your Japanese History teacher," he spoke to her before turning to the whole class, "Alright everyone, we have a new student. Kagome, meet my undeserving students, undeserving students, meet Kagome. Well find a spot where ever you can and try to keep up."_

_Kagome nodded. She was about to take a seat near the front when she noticed a beautiful girl near the back motioning for her to take the empty seat next to her. Smiling, Kagome walked to the back, she had an unnerving feeling everyone was watching her though. She didn't realize that that girl in the back was one of the most popular girls in the whole school, and that her being invited to sit with her already labeled Kagome as popular as well. The girl had long white hair, which she had pulled into a braid that hung over her shoulder and big black eye's that almost seemed to look into ones soul. Kagome sat down and smiled at the girl next to her._

_The girl turned her full attention to Kagome, and Introduced herself, "Hi, I'm Kanna Oonigumo!"_

"_Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi." Kagome replied, happy to already be making friends._

"_Awesome, it's nice to meet you! So where did you move form?"_

"_Oh, California actually."_

"_Really? But you don't look American, and you speak Japanese without and American Accent."_

"_Well I am Japanese, I moved to the states with my mom and brother when I was younger, we came back for a few months to visit some old friends of ours."_

"_Oh, Alright, that makes sense!" the girl nodded in understanding._

_Kanna spent the duration of the class helping Kagome catch up with anything she had missed and before either girl knew it the class had ended. While they gathered their things Kanna asked, "Hey, wanna join me and my friends for lunch?"_

_Kagome smiled apologetically, "Oh, I would thanks, but I'm meeting my boyfriend for lunch."_

_Kanna blinked in surprise, "Holy! You already have a boyfriend. You're good. Just please do not let him be a nerd."_

"_Ha-ha, no, I'm pretty sure he's not a nerd, or at least I hope not," Kagome laughed._

"_Alright, well if it turns out her is, I'm intervening!"_

"_You sound like my friend Sango, form back in the states."_

"_Well I'm just going to hope that's a good thing," Kanna smiled._

"_Yeah, it's a great thing," by this time the girls had reached the hall, "Okay, I had better go, I'll see you around Kanna, thanks for your help."_

"_Hey no problem, catch-ya later," Kanna waved and walked in the opposite direction of Kagome._

_Smiling Kagome glanced down at her timetable, English was her next class. _'I think Eri, Yuka and Ayumi have English right now too, awesome, a class with them, this should be fun!' _she thought as she walked into her next class, only three or four other people had made it to the class by that time, and none of them were her friends, so she approached the teacher, "Excuse me, Sensei?"_

_The young man turned around, "Yes?"_

"_Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi. I'm a new student." Again Kagome handed over the slip of paper from the secretary._

_As the teacher read the slip, the class slowly filed in, and Kagome could her Yuka talking to Eri and Ayumi, but her back was to them, so they didn't notice her as they walked in and sat down. "Alright Miss Higurashi, welcome to the class, I'm Sensei Tomoko. Please find a seat where ever you can," the man said before turning away to write something down on a sheet of paper on his desk._

_Kagome turned to go sit down, and smiled when she noticed and empty seat next to Ayumi and the other girls, who still hadn't noticed her. Walking over to the desk and sitting down Kagome heard what Yuka was saying to the other two, "I still can't believe none of us recognized him, she is SO lucky to be dating, THE Inuyasha Takahashi!"_

_Kagome smiled, they were talking about her! "Well, he can be a little odd sometimes," Kagome had leaned over to talk to the girls, which surprised them beyond belief._

_They all whirled around, "Oh my god! Kagome? What are you doing here?" Eri asked, stunned._

"_Going to school, my mom enrolled me the other day, so you're stuck with me for a few months."_

"_Seriously? That's so cool! It's going to be just like before!" Yuka exclaimed, clapping her hands in excitement._

"_Yeah, except now we have to share her with Inuyasha Takahashi," Said Ayumi._

"_True. Hey! How'd you manage to bag him anyways Kag?" Eri asked, leaning forward in her seat._

"_Our parents kinda brought us together I guess you could say," Kagome smiled to herself, _'more then you'll ever know,'_ them she continued talking, "I knew yash when we were really little."_

"_Wow. You're so lucky! What's he like? I mean, I see him in the halls, and he's just, like, SO cool. I don't think I could even talk to him!" Yuka exclaimed._

"_Well you did talk to him, at the restaurant, remember?" Kagome giggled._

"_Oh…………………….. Right," Yuka was a little slow, "but, what's he really like?"_

"_Same as any other guy. He's really sweet, and kind. He's got a soft gently personality, and he can be a bit of a jerk some times, oh, and he never shares the remote." Kagome tried to explain between her laughing._

"_Oh, I'm so jealous of you Kag's!" Eri pouted._

_The girls spent the remainder of the class passing note's and pretending they were paying attention. Pretending._

_When the bell rang Yuka jumped up and grabbed Kagome's arm, "you're meeting us for lunch, right, in the caf.?"_

_Kagome sighed, "You're the second person to ask me that, and I would, but I promised puppy – err, Inuyasha I'd sit with him and his friends. I'm really sorry."_

"_That's ok, we have a couple of month's right, I mean, Inuyasha does have to share. But, did I hear you correctly? Did you just call him puppy? That's SOOOOOOO cute!"_

_Kagome sweat dropped, "you're insane Yuka. But I have to go, catch you guys later." And Kagome headed off in the direction of her next class._

_The next class was pretty uneventful, she met some new people, and ran into some people she used to know form when she had stayed with her Jii-chan a few years back. But the one thing she couldn't figure out was why kept asking her if she was the girl who sat with Kanna Oonigumo in first period Japanese history. And what was even weirder was that whenever said yes they all nearly dropped to the ground and kiss the floor she walked on. She didn't understand, until lunch._

_Kagome walked into the pungent smelling Cafeteria and tried to look for Inuyasha, but it didn't look like he was there yet. Although she did spot Kanna standing near the north wall. As she began to make her way over she noticed everyone watching herself and Kanna. As Kagome neared the north wall she noticed someone bump into Kanna, who turned and glared at him._

"_I-I'm sorry. I'm really sorry Kanna. I didn't mean to, I'll be more careful. I promise," he stuttered. Kanna just rolled her eye's and turned her head away, that's when she noticed Kagome, she smiled brightly at her._

"_Hey Kanna! Wow, I've never seen anyone react to running into another person like that before, you must be really popular," Kagome said in awe._

_Kanna laughed, "Well you better get used to it, you've been labeled one of the in crowd already."_

_Kagome's eye's widened, "What? How?"_

"_Today in History, you sat with me, 'Popular by Association'. I'm the same. I'm only popular because of my two cousins. One used to date the most popular guy in the school, and her brother is his best friend, we all hung out together. Mind you I was lucky and stayed friends with everyone when he dumped her. Oh well, so, who's this boyfriend of yours? What's his name?" Kanna changed the subject._

_Kagome smiled, she loved to talk about Inuyasha. 'He's really great. His name is Inu-" Kagome was rudely cut off when someone purposely ran into her and shoved her onto her butt._

_But before she could react the guy that shoved her over was pinned to the wall by a blur of silver. Kagome and Kanna both gasped, although Kanna didn't try and stop him the look of confusion was evident on her face. Inuyasha snarled and growled at the guy pinned to the wall. Kagome jumped to her feet and ran to her boyfriend._

"_Inuyasha no! Let him go, he didn't hurt me! Please, he's not worth it!" she tried to loosen his grip by tugging on his arm. He didn't budge._

_Kagome felt Kanna put her hand on her shoulder, "Kagome, back up. I'm not sure what's up with Inuyasha, I didn't even know you knew him. But he's really dangerous like this, that guy must have done something to really piss him off. I don't want him to hurt you." Kanna pleaded with her._

_Kagome shrugged her shoulder out of Kanna's grasp, "he won't hurt me." she was scared, she had never seen him like this before, but she had to try, just one more time, "Puppy………………………. Puppy please, let him go."_

_Inuyasha growled at the boy one last time, "Don't you ever touch my girlfriend, EVER again, got that? If I even catch you anywhere near Kagome I'll tear you limb form limb, personally."_

_The boy's eyes were wide with fear, "So-sorry, I thought she was Kikyo, honestly I did! I'll never do it again!"_

_Inuyasha released his grip on the guy, "get out of my sight you piece of shit!" the boy ran and Inuyasha turned to Kagome, and put his hands on her shoulders, "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"_

"_No, I'm fine, he just surprised me," she replied meekly._

_Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her, "I'm sorry angel, I lost control for a minuet, I just don't want to see anyone hurting you. I'm really sorry."_

_Kagome sighed in relief, her Inu was back, "it's ok," she went up on her tip-toes and quickly brushed her lips across his, unaware, that nearly the whole cafeteria was watching them._

"_Ahem," the couple pulled apart when Kanna cleared her throat beside them. Kagome blushed. Inuyasha just smiled impishly and turned to Kanna, draping one arm over Kagome's shoulder._

"_What's up Kanna?" he asked coolly._

"_Oh don't you 'what's up Kanna' me! Kagome is the dream girl you've been talking non-stop about? And Kagome, come on! Inuyasha's the wonderful boyfriend you were telling me about?" Kanna stared expectantly at the pair, awaiting an answer._

_Inuyasha was a little surprised himself, "Wait, Kanna, you know Kagome?"_

"_First period Japanese history together," Kanna stated simply._

"_What? So you're the new girl Kanna had sit with her first period?" Inuyasha asked, turning to Kagome._

"_Yeah………………………. Why? Is that a bad thing?" Kagome was a little worried._

"_No, not at all. I'm actually relieved, less work for me if I already know the girl that Kanna let in the group." Inuyasha smiled as he began to lead the two girls through the cafeteria._

"_Less work for you? How so?" Kagome was confused._

_This time Kanna spoke, "Wait, you don't know? Remember that guy I said I was popular by association with? The most popular guy in all Tokyo high," Kanna waited for Kagome to nod her head, when she did she continued, "Yeah, that's Yash! He's the most popular guy around."_

"_Whatever," Inuyasha said; he then stopped in front of the biggest table, which was in the center of the cafeteria, "This is the group."_

"_Yo Yash," "Hey dude," "Sup Yash?" "Who's the chick?" "Bout time you showed up man," "She's hot, is she single?" "What's with the fight?" "Hey Kanna!" "What's with the kissing? I thought u had a woman?" were the type of greetings the three got when they arrived at the table._

_Inuyasha inclined his head in recognition of everyone, "Yo guys, this is my girl Kagome, Kagome this is the group………." Inuyasha began to introduce each one, all of whom smiled and greeted her. Then they came to the last guy at the table, something about him put Kagome on edge. "And this loser right here is my best bud, Naraku, Kanna's cousin."_

_Kagome smiled politely, "Hi."_

"_Jeez Yash, she looks a lot like my sister……………….." Naraku raised his eyebrows suggestively._

_Inuyasha growled a warning, "shut your face Oonigumo, your sister isn't welcome anywhere near me, or Kagome, and if Kagome was anything like that bitch she wouldn't be with me right now. Got it?"_

_Naraku threw his hands up in the air in surrender, "Just an observation, sorry man."_

_The whole group then proceeded to have lunch, with normal conversation, mostly. Kagome spent the lunch answering questions about where she was from and things like that for some of the time, while the rest of the time Kanna was filling Kagome in on the status of the group, and about the _

_Inuyasha everyone knew at school. Everything was going great. It wasn't until after lunch that things' got bad._

_The first class Kagome had after lunch went pretty well, but right after that she had Gym. She was a little nervous because of the gym uniform she had to wear, it was, well, to put it simply, her bikini covered more! She was relieved when someone she recognized form Inuyasha's group waved her over._

_The girl had long red hair that cascaded down her back, she wore a white lily behind her ear, and a big smile on her face. She was a wolf demon, and she had every guy wolf demon drooling over her, her name was Ayame. "Hey Kagome," She said cheerfully when Kagome walked up._

"_Hey. I'm happy someone I recognize is in this class too," Kagome happily replied._

"_Ha-ha, don't sweat it, you're one of us now. Plus you're Yash's girl, and he gave us a lovely demonstration of what would happen to anyone who would so much as run into you today at lunch," Ayame laughed._

_Kagome blushed at the memory, "Yeah, I remember, unfortunately." Suddenly, Kagome was shoved aside by………………………. Herself? Kagome did a double take. It was a much sluttier version of herself, but it defiantly looked like her. A slutty, cake-face, bitchy her. _

_Ayame," the other Kagome sneered, "What's this I hear about MY Inu-baby getting another girlfriend? He and I are so not even over! He is so still my boyfriend!"_

_Ayame laughed crudely, "Pht. In your dreams Kikyo, Yash dumped you. How many times does he have to tell you that? He doesn't want you. And as for his new, much better, girlfriend, she's the girl you just pushed skank."_

_Kagome barely had time to register this all. That slutty version of herself was Kikyo? That was just bizarre. Slowly, Kagome noticed that the rest of the class had surrounded them, almost everyone was standing behind Kagome and Ayame, all siding with them. But there were two or three behind Kikyo, taking her side of things._

_Kikyo whipped around to face Kagome, "you're the bitch who stole my Inu-baby form me?" Kikyo slapped Kagome hard across the face, "You little whore! He's mine!"_

_That pissed Kagome off. "Don't you ever, EVER touch me again! Inuyasha dumped you, and I can see why, you slut. So why don't you go and crawl back into whatever hole it was that you came out of Kinky-ho!" everyone burst out laughing at the new nick-name Kagome had given Kikyo. And Kikyo turned red with anger. But before anything else could happen the class was interrupted._

"_Well class, although it looks as if ye are all having a good time, I do have a class to teach if ye would not mind." The class began to break up, but Kagome was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. "So ye must be lady Kagome, my new charge. I be Keada Sensei."_

_Kagome nodded to the elderly lady mutely._

_Keada began to turn from Kagome, but stopped momentarily and turned back, "Oh, and Kagome child, don't be letting Kikyo get to ye," and with that she turned to the rest of the class, "Alright ladies, it's archery today."_

_Everyone headed out to the practice fields where the targets where set up. Kagome was a natural, whose' talent was only rivaled by Kikyo's. Kikyo began to get aggressive because Kagome was bettering her, so Kikyo began charging all her arrows with her Miko energy. _

_Kikyo turned and sneered at Kagome, "Just try and top that bitch!"_

_Kagome got in position and readied her arrow in her bow. Focusing all of her Miko powers she silently chanted to herself, _'hit the mark, hit the mark, hit the mark, hit the mark, hit the mark!' _finally she released the arrow. Immediately the arrow burst into bright blue flames and shot directly into the bull's eye, disintegrating Kikyos arrow._

_Kagome's slutty double stomped away in fury. Everyone else just laughed and cheered for Kagome._

"_Well, I think that shall be all for today class. Go and get ye-selves changed," Keada Sensei dismissed the class, herding them back into he gym._

_Kagome and Ayame quickly went into the change room, where they switched from their gym uniform to the regular uniforms. The two were chatting happily as the walked out of the change room when Ayame turned to Kagome giddily, "Oh my god. Kagome! You have got to come to my place Saturday night. Kanna and I are having a sleep over, you have just GOT to come!"_

"_Oh! That sounds like so much fun, I will defiantly be there!" Kagome exclaimed, happy to be making friends so fast, even if they were Inuyasha's friends, Ayame wouldn't be inviting her if she didn't like her right. _

"_Great!" the two were about to leave the gym when Keada sensei's voice stopped them, "Lady Kagome, May I have a word with ye please?"_

_Kagome turned, "Yes Sensei."_

_Ayame saw the serious look on the Sensei's face and turned back to Kagome, "Hey, I'm going to head out, I'll grab your number form Yash later and give you a call okay, bye."_

_Kagome waved good-bye to her friend before walking towards Keada Sensei, "Yes sensei, what is it? Did I do something wrong?"_

_Keada smiled, "No child, ye did nothing wrong. I just wished to speak with ye about the intriguing demonstration in class today. When Kikyo first came into my class I was awed by her abilities. Although she is a snide, shrew girl, she still has an astounding amount of ability for someone of her age. But ye came into my class today child, and I find that the amount of Miko power you harbor surpasses that of Kikyo's by far. I have never met or heard of anyone at ye'r age to have such control of their powers. Ye have a gift child. My point is, ye must be careful because as ye's abilities escalate the control ye have on them may waver, therefore getting into a confrontation with someone , like the one today with Kikyo, may not always turn out so peaceful. Ye must always be careful." Keada was very serious as she spoke. _

_Kagome was slightly confused, but nodded her head in understanding, "Yes Sensei, I understand, I'll be more careful."_

"_Alright, ye may go. I know a certain Inu demon that may be impatient waiting for his girlfriend." Kagome blushed at this; did everyone know she was Inuyasha's girlfriend? But Keada was right; her puppy would defiantly be irritated that she was late. She quickly walked out of the gym and down the hall, stopping at her locker to grab her books, and then continued down the hall._

"_Hey, Kagome," a voice came form behind her. Kagome turned to see Inuyasha's friend, Naraku, "Hey, you headed out to the parking lot?"_

_Kagome smiled. She wasn't fond of Naraku, but he was Inuyasha's best friend, she had to give him a chance. "Hey Naraku. Yeah, I'm going out to the parking lot to meet Yash. You headed that way?"_

_He nodded, "yup, I'm supposed to meet my sister. Which reminds me, I heard about the fight you and her got into. Way to go."_

_Kagome was slightly embarrassed. "Wow, word travels fast around here. You're not mad are you? I mean, she is your sister and all."_

"_No way, yeah she's my sister and I'd do anything for her but we still got that whole sibling rivalry thing going. Oh shit! I gotta grab my math book, would you mind if we stopped at my locker? It's just down this hall," Naraku said. He quickly picked up on her look of hesitation, "Don't worry, I'll tell Yash it was my fault you're late."_

"_Alright, lets' go," Kagome nodded, maybe Naraku wasn't so bad._

_The two walked down to the end of the hall, and just as they were about to turn they heard Inuyahsa's voice, "…………………. Kikyo." Naraku and Kagome both peeked around the corner to see Inuyasha leaning against a bed of lockers. He was dragging one of his hands through his shaggy silver mane. Across from him stood Kikyo in all her sluttyness, giving him her best attempt at puppy dog eyes._

"_Inu-baby, I love you! I never stopped loving you!" Kiyo threw herself on Inuyasha and passionately kissed him._

_Kagome stood there, dumbfounded, watching the scene convey. Until Inuyasha slid his hands onto Kikyo's hips, after that she couldn't watch anymore. Turning quickly she ran. Down the hall, and out the door, passing Inuyasha's car, she just kept running. As far and as fast as her legs could take her. Only after running for 10 minuets did she realize she left Naraku standing in the hall. Finally her legs brought her to a beautiful, empty park where she sat against a cherry blossom tree, and cried and cried and cried and cried, for what seemed like forever._

_:END FLASHBACK:_

Inuyasha was stunned, "Wai-wait, you-you saw that?"

**Alright, well that's that for now. Don't worry I got more coming right away. Now as usual my review response, lol.**

**Tahitianbabe:** lol, well im glad u like it, now u have to work on urs there. See u in school Monday. :(

**animegurl06:** hope you liked it.

**ChibiKenshin6490:** thank you. Im pleased you like it. I hope his reaction was up to your expectations.

**inuyashachick04:** haha, you are more then welcome to kill Kikyo, but see then this might not be such an ok story, because I kinda need her around for awhile, so hold off on the killing for a few more chapters ok. Lol. Hope u liked the update.

**KaNaGi:** im so happy u like it. Hope u liked the update.

**Babiie Dorkett:** yay! More people like my story does happy dance lol. Sorry excuse the oddness. Hope u liked the update.

**Kody Leigh:** thank you. It means a lot to me that people really like and understand the emotions im trying to get through, and o wow did that ever sound corny, lol. Glad u like it so far.

**Smiley Gurl 87:** Inuyasha went spazy, lol. Hope you liked the update.

**Mangadreams:** well thank you, I had a wonderful vacation and I was able to get a lot of writing done. Hope u liked the new chappie.

**MeiunTenshi:** awww, thank you. I get all happy when I get reviews like that, I like it when people like my stuff, lol. I hope you liked this chapter.

**Tearless Soul**: haha, thank you on both counts. And that's the thing I can't tell you if it's his daughter or not. Lol, because I'm evil like that. And thank you I have started it and I really hope people like it as much as they do this one.

**Inuyashafanfreak:** omgoshnees, don't cry. I didn't want to make you cry. Awwwww, I'm sorry. I hope you liked it though, and this chapter too. And thank you, I love your reviews because u always review, no matter what. So thank you.

**Alexa:** well im glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you liked this one as much. Haha, and don't worry about having that many stories, I have about 116+ on mine, so I think I got you beat, lol. Haha, that's not babbling compared to how I can go on, I can go on forever, my friends r like 'omg, just shut up already' lol. See here I go again, I just keep talking…..errrr typing. Lol, well anyways, I'm glad you liked it. Hope this chappie was as good.

**MsikGirl:** eeeekkkkk, I don't want to kill you. Sorry it took so long, I was out of town. Hope you didn't die yet.

**HEI LEEN**: Like I said in my e-mail, im really sorry for the wait, and I didn't mean to reduce you to begging, I'll do my best to post when I can, but I was out of town for the majority of the summer and couldn't get to a computer even if I wanted to. Again, im sorry, and I hope you liked the update.


	9. A promise made, a promise broken

**well, i was just so happy with all the reviews i got, that i decided to post another chapter. but don't be expceting this with all my chapters, this is all i could get typed up right now.**

**Summary: Kagome loved him, but she thought he loved someone else. She disappeared with a secret she never wanted him to know, he never stopped looking for her, but what happens when he finds out her secret about their past, and finds her.**

**Chapter title: A promise made, a promise broken.**

**REMINDER: Alright so I'm going to be going back a forth between English and Japanese now, so here swat I'm going to do! Everything u see underlined is English, everything not underlined is Japanese.**

Inuyasha was stunned, "Wai-wait, you-you saw that?"

"Yes I saw it, but of course I was so stupid, I stayed with you even though I knew you were cheating one me the whole time with Kinky-ho!" Kagome spat, moving farther away form Inuyasha.

"I never cheated on-" he was cut off before he could finish his sentence.

"Don't try that bullshit with me! I saw you Inuyasha!" Kagome screeched.

"SHUT UP! You didn't see everything alright! That's not what happened," Inuyasha glared at Kagome form across the room.

_: DIFFERENT VERSION OF PERIVIOUS FLASHBACK :_

_After lunch everything went pretty normal for Inuyasha. Class was boring, and he got the occasional pat on the back or congratulations on his fight in the cafeteria at lunch. But that was about it for interesting, he couldn't see why Kagome had been so excited about it. Everything was so boring, until the end of the day rolled around._

_Inuyasha was sitting on the roof of his car waiting for Kagome, when he saw Ayame walk out of the school. _

"_Hey Yash," she smiled._

_Inuyasha remembered that Kagome had gym last block, so did Ayame, "Hey Ayame, you know where Kagome is?"_

_Keada Sensei cornered her after gym. Probably about the fight her and Kinky-ho got into," Ayame stated._

_Inuyasha raised his eyebrows, "Kinky-ho?"_

_Ayame smiled slyly, "Kagome's new nickname for your EX. Kikyo," Inuyasha burst out laughing. "Oh, shoot! I gotta go Yash, but what's Kagome's number? Like where does she live?"_

_Inuyasha stopped, "Uhhhhhh……………." _'Should I tell her Kagome lives with me? Would Kagome want everyone to know that?' _he thought, but out loud he said, "She lives near me. But here's her cell Number." He wrote on a scrap of paper. "But I'm going to go save Kagome form that old hag, later Ayame," Inuyasha waved to his friend as he headed for the side door to the school._

_Walking down the hall, Inuyasha decided he would stop at his locker and grab the gift he had gotten for Kagome before he headed for the gym again, hiding the black velvet box in his jacket pocket. But before Inuyasha could get far, he was cornered by Kikyo._

"_Inu-baby! You came looking for me!" she exclaimed, smiling._

_Inuyasha slumped back onto the bed of lockers behind him, this was the last thing he needed. "No Kikyo, I'm on my way to get Kagome."_

_Kikyo's face fell, "I don't see what you see in that Bitch! She called me a slut you know!" It took Inuyasha everything he had to suppress the laugh rising inside of him. Kikyo crossed her arms, "You would have been better staying with me Inu-baby, she doesn't belong here!"_

_Inuyasha rolled his eyes and sighed, "Listen, Kikyo, I dumped you and I don't want you anywhere near me. I'm only nice to you because you twin brother is my best friend." Inuyasha started to drag one of his clawed hands through his long silver hair, "So for the last time, I don't want anything to do with you Kikyo."_

_Kikyo stood before him trying to give him big puppy eyes, it was not attractive. "Inu-baby, I love you! I never stopped loving you!" Kiyo threw herself on him and shoved her tongue into his mouth in her attempt at a kiss._

_It took Inuyasha a moment to regain his senses, but when he did he put his hands on Kikyo's hips and pushed her away form him. Inuyasha spit out the disgusting taste of Kikyo, and wiped away whatever was left with the back of his hand. "What the hell do you think you're doing? I just said I don't want anything to do with you!"_

"_But I love you! Isn't that enough for you Inu-baby?" Kikyo tried to throw herself on him again. Inuyasha pushed her back._

"_Will you stop calling me that! And no, it's not enough, because I don't love you! I love Kagome, my girlfriend! So just back off already will you!" Inuyasha pushed passed Kikyo and back out the side door, when he got back to his car he cursed himself, "Shit, I have to go get Kagome, she still isn't here!"_

_Turning back towards the school, he decided to take the front door this time. Once inside Inuyasha went straight to the gym, but when he walked inside he found it empty._

"_Can I help ye Inuyasha?" a familiar voice came form behind him._

_He turned to the elderly Sensei, "I was told my girlfriend was here, talking to you, old hag."_

_Keada turned away form Inuyasha, "She was. But Kagome left a little less than ten minuets ago. Good-bye Inuyasha."_

_He exited the gym a little confused. He hadn't passed Kagome in the hall. So he walked back out to his car to see if maybe he had missed her, but when he finally got back out to his car he didn't find Kagome, instead Naraku was there._

"_Hey man, I saw your car here so I figured I would wait and see what's up," Naraku said._

"_Yo, I was looking for Kagome, I'm supposed to give her a ride, but I can't find her," Inuyasha sighed._

_Naraku looked surprised, "You were supposed to give her a ride? Really? Did she know that? Cause I saw her walk out the back doors with a bunch of people after the bell."_

_Inuyasha's mouth dropped open, "Sh-she what? But I thought we were supposed to go home together."_

"_Oh. Sorry dude, I didn't know, if I had I would have stopped her," Naraku explained._

_Inuyasha managed to compose himself in recorded speed, "Oh well, it's cool. There's some stuff I gotta do anyways. I should get going. Later dude."_

"_Peace out Yash!" Naraku waved and walked back towards the school where Inuyasha could have sworn he saw Kikyo peeking out the front door._

_Inuyasha got into his car and sped home, the whole time he was telling himself that she must have misunderstood they were supposed to meet, she wouldn't just ditch him._

_Once Inuyasha got home he went inside and raced to Kagome's room, maybe she got a ride from a friend and was already back. He knocked no answer. He tried again, and still no answer, so Inuyasha slowly opened the door and crept in. Maybe it was better that she wasn't there, that way he could leave the gift for her to find when she got back. Carefully Inuyasha slipped the black velvet box out of his pocket and placed it on her bed, putting beside it a small card with a simple message:_

'Happy early sweet sixteen angel.

Love forever and a day,

Your Puppy.

_He then quickly exited the room._

_: END FLASHBACK :_

Kagome remembered that gift, it had always been her favorite. Her hand subconsciously traveled to the silver chain that hung low on her neck and dipped below the neckline of her dress. There, on the end of the chain rested a jewel shard. It was special to Kagome because it was a shard form the jewel that was in the story Inuyasha had told her that day many years ago up in the tree. She never took that necklace off, ever.

Inuyasha had moved to stand in front of Kagome, he roughly took hold of her shoulders, his claws piercing her skin ever so slightly, Kagome didn't notice. "Kagome I would NEVER cheat on you, ever! I was always there for you, I loved you."

"Oh yeah? You were always there for me huh? Well where were you the day Naraku raped me? Where were you then Inuyasha?" Kagome spat at Inuyasha. But her hand flew to her mouth the second she realized what she had said, tears welling up in her eyes.

Inuyasha Immediately turned form upset to livid. His grip tightened on Kagome's small shoulders, his sharp claws digging deeper into her flesh, "He what?"

Kagome was crying, she was trying to pull away, she had never meant for that to come out, she had never wanted him to know. "No-nothing, just forget I even said anything."

Inuyasha shook her to make her look at him again, "No Kagome! That wasn't nothing! That was defiantly something! Now TELL ME what happened!"

Kagome's knee's crumpled from beneath her, but Inuyasha's hold on her kept her up, "Pl-please, Inuyasha. Please ju-just let me go!" Kagome sobbed.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around the crying woman, and they both sank to the ground in a heap. Inuyasha soothingly ran his claws through her thick raven black hair, "Shhhhh, it's gonna be okay. But Kags, please, you have to tell me. What happened?"

Kagome just cried silently, not answering his question.

"Kagome, please. When? I mean, when you and I…… you were still a……….." Inuyasha blushed at the thought.

Kagome pulled back slightly and turned her head so Inuyasha couldn't see her face. Then she spoke, "No, he-he attacked me after you and I did." She said very quietly and very slowly. "A few weeks before my 17th, about 2 months before I left."

Inuyasha didn't say anything for a moment, he was busy seething internally, but his anger wasn't directed at Kagome, it was for Naraku. He then voiced another question to prompt her to say more, "where?"

Kagome struggled in Inuyasha's hold again, still trying to break free, "please, Inuyasha, please. No more, don't make me say anymore."

Using one of his clawed fingers he moved her head so she was looking at him, "Where Kagome?"

She sniffled, "Th-the school. I ha-had to stay late that day. He gra-grabbed me when I walked out the back door. That's where he-he…………………………" she couldn't finish, her whole body convulsed with sobs as the memories ran through her head. The memories she never wanted to even think about. But he was making her.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome's head down so it rested on his shoulder, and she cried, Bringing back memories to Inuyasha of the almost identical scene years ago, up in a tree. He couldn't ask her to tell him anymore, it was hurting her to have to remember, and it was killing him to know that he hadn't protected her, his Kagome.

'_Why hadn't I sensed something? Why wasn't I there to protect her? That bastard's going to die!' _Inuyasha mentally fumed. He looked down at the girl in his arms, he rested his cheek on the top of his head, "Kags, I-I didn't know. I should have been there, I should have stopped him. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

Kagome moved one of her hands to wipe the tears away, "No, no Inuyasha, it's not your fault. You couldn't have done anything, I should have--"

Inuyasha cut her off, "No Kagome! I made you a promise. I promised I would always protect you. But I didn't, I should have been there."

Kagome remembered that day. The two of them had gone skating with their friends on one of the frozen ponds on the Takahashi Estate. Inuyasha had of course been showing off on one side of the pond with all of the guys, even Naraku was trying to show off, while Kanna, Ayame, Yuka, Eri and Ayumi were on the other laughing at them. Sesshomaru and Rin were there as well with their friend Kagura, who turned out to be Kanna's older sister.

While Inuyasha was showing off, Kagome accidentally skated out onto an area of thin ice, which broke under her weight and sent her plummeting into the excruciatingly cold water beneath the ice, before she blacked out.

When she awoke the next day she found herself in a hospital room. Inuyasha was sleeping on a chair beside her, and Sesshomaru was reading a book in a chair on the other side of her. When he noticed she was awake he put the book down quickly and came closer to her. He told her that she had fallen through the ice and that when the girls had screamed everyone had sped over to them, and when Inuyasha found out that she had fallen through he jumped in and pulled her out. Sesshomaru also told her that she had hypothermia and that she should be out of the hospital in a few days. He and Inuyasha had sent everyone home to get some sleep. He then proceeded to kiss her lightly on the top of the head before picking up his book and throwing it at Inuyasha's head, and walked out of the room to give them some privacy.

Inuyasha woke up to see his brothers retreating figure, and he tossed the book at the already closed door. It took him a second to realize that Kagome was awake, but when he did he rushed to her and started kissing her on any open spot on her face, lips, nose, cheeks, forehead, eyelids, chine, and lips again. He told her how worried he had been and how grateful he was that she was okay. That's' when he made his promise. He told her he would always protect her, and never let anything happen to her, ever.

Kagome smiled weakly at the memory. She slowly raised her head so she could look into the golden orbs belonging to her puppy, "Inuyasha, you've given me more then I could ever ask for, more then I could ever have dreamed of. You gave me the best year and a half of my life, and you also gave me Inume, Our daughter. And that's enough for me."

Slowly Inuyasha inhaled her scent. The scent that he had craved for 5 years, the scent that was only imitated by……………. _'Oh shit!' _Inuyasha cursed, he looked back at Kagome, "Kagome there's something I have to tell you. I'm--" he was cut off by his phone ringing. He looked down at the caller ID, it was the office, he picked it up, "What?"

"Yash, sorry to bother you, I know that you have that business meeting but Naraku has been trying to get a hold of you all day, something to do with Kikyo." The voice form the other end of the line came.

"Don't ever say that name to me again. If he ever shows his face around me he's a dead man, as for her, she knows how to get a hold of me," Inuyasha barked into the phone.

"Yikes, aright then. SO, not to be nosey or anything, how's the meeting?" the girl laughed.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "It's done. Have the office beside mine cleared out by the end of the month." Out of the corner of his eye he could see Kagome moving to get her jacket and purse, he moved the phone away form his mouth, "No, Kagome, I really need tot ell you something. Don't leave yet."

Suddenly a shrill cry came form the other end of the line, and Inuyasha had to pull the phone away form his ear, "Did you just say Kagome? Did you find her? Are you with her? Can I talk to her?"

"Yes, yes, yes, and no. I have to go now Kanna, I'll call in tomorrow. Good-bye," with that he hung up. He quickly walked over to where Kagome was, "Kagome, don't leave yet."

"Inuyasha, I can't keep doing this, not right now. It's late, I should go. We'll talk in the morn--" She was cut off, this time by Inuyasha's lips against hers.

Inuyasha claimed her lips. Kagome melted against him; every time he kissed her made her feel like it was the first time all over again. All thoughts of anger and what Inuyasha needed to tell her pushed out of her mind. '_How can he do this to me?'_ she mused in her muddled mind.

His touch was much different from his impulsive kiss; it was gentle and more than made up for it. His hands set her skin ablaze with heat, made her heart flutter and set goose bumps crawling over her skin again. His one hand on her hip, gently caressing up and down, it slid up her shirt feeling the soft skin of her back until it reached the clasp of her bra, before it retreated down back to her hip where it stayed obediently.

'_I'm still so in love with him….'_

**ok, so i did my best not to leave it at a big cliffy like i had planned to, but it will make the next chapter just as good. i will give you a hint, the next chapter is called 'INU-BABY' now i will let your minds run wild with what is going to happen, bahahahahaha.**

**anyways on with the thing to my Reviewers. :) **

**Tahitianbabe:** pht. excuses excuses. u had better write during ur spare time missy or i will be sad, and u don't like sad me. lol.

**theCurseD:** lol, well here you go. hope that was fast enough. lol.

**DarkMoon1**: hey, thanks alot, im pleased you like it. hope you liekd this chapter.

**twinkle-twilight**: lol, oh, but it's so much fin to end things like that! well im glad you decided not to kill me, i do enjoy living, lol. hope you liked the update.

**Miko-Sakurako:** thank you, im glad you loved it. hope this was just as good.

**Smiley Gurl 87:** o i know eh. im just so evil like that. lol. and i can't tell u if ur right or not about kikkyo and Naraku, but i can tell you ur pretty close.haha.

**Inuyashafanfreak**: haha, yay! i like it when people always review, i do the same thing though. it only feels right that if u expect people to review your stuff you should review other peoples stuff. and i would be happy to read and review some of your stories, ill get on it as soon as i get a chance!

**Tearless Soul:** thanks alot, i'm glad someone is interested in it, it's called 'without you'. and yes, inuyasha is in trouble, lol.well sort of. hope you liked the update, and yes i am and evil person, a very evil perosn. lol.

**Yasha'z Wifey Kyome**: haha, Nope, Inuyasha can nevre change. lol, but if he did it might not be any good right, lol. hope you liekd the new chapter.

**MeiunTenshi:** lol, thanks, i hope u liked this chapter too. hope you review this chapter as well:)

**Jessica Lyn**: no, Inuyasha is very far from the brightest, lol. well i can't promise everyhting will be fixed, but it should be interesting, lol.

**mangadreams:** haha, well i try. i should have just titled this story flashbacks, because thats pretty much all it is, lol. thanks for the review. :)

**HEILEEN:** haha, o i agree, i have a burning hatred for her. well thank you, im glad my update didn't disappoint you. haha, yes i blame it all on the keyboard. and thank you it means alot thast you like my story. but yes, sadly i am from somewhere were school is starting, tommorow for me acually and it's quiet sad. :( but i will do my best to get a chapter posted once a week or once every two weeks if i can. but just for tonight, you're wrong and i did update, lol. and i'm really happy to hear i get to be luck number one with the incomplete story in the top ten! and no problem, im 17 years old, how about u?

**inuyasha's lil sister**: hey, what can i say im a creative person. you know, after i posted it and went over it i realized i should have made her hit kikyo back, but don't worry about it, Kagome will get her revenge, lol.

**coykoi:** haha, o im so mean to make poeple wait witht he cliffhangers, but i updated quickly with this one so that it wouldn't be to horrible, hope you liekd this chapter too!

**alright well thats all for now. i will try and have another chapter posted ASAP, but i have alot to do right now. so no promises. hope you liked this chapter and please Review! thanks all!**

**Aya-chan**


	10. INUBABY!

**Okay guys, you don't know how sorry I am that this update took so long, but with school and everything life has been CRAZY! And I've somehow managed to get myself involved in ever school activity possible. Not even kidding, I'm in the play, student council, leadership, and one of the sports teams, plus I actually have to do school work, or at least that's what my mom tells me. Anyways I'm sorry it's a short chapter, hope you like it anyways. Also I am going to apologize ahead of time, my next chapter won't be out for awhile most likely, unfortunately someone important to me has passed on, and I need some time to deal with that before I come back to writing, I'm very sorry, but I hope you all understand.**

**Summary: Kagome loved him, but she thought he loved someone else. She disappeared with a secret she never wanted him to know, he never stopped looking for her, but what happens when he finds out her secret about their past, and finds her.**

**Chapter title: INU-BABY!**

* * *

Inuyasha claimed her lips. Kagome melted against him; every time he kissed her made her feel like it was the first time all over again. All thoughts of anger and what Inuyasha needed to tell her pushed out of her mind. '_How can he do this to me?'_ she mused in her muddled mind.

His touch was much different from his impulsive kiss; it was gentle and more than made up for it. His hands set her skin ablaze with heat, made her heart flutter and set goose bumps crawling over her skin again. His one hand on her hip, gently caressing up and down, it slid up her shirt feeling the soft skin of her back until it reached the clasp of her bra, before it retreated down back to her hip where it stayed obediently.

'_I'm still so in love with him….'_

Inuyasha wanted nothing more than this. This moment. This feeling of her body arched against his, the feeling of her welcoming his kiss, the feeling of her lips against his. It was all he had dreamed of for the past 5 years. Time melted away and Inuyasha felt like he was 18 again, and he had a 16 year old Kagome in his arms, like they were in the past. But they weren't. They had a daughter, new lives, and a bad past, but none of that mattered at the moment, none of it. Because in that moment, they were together.

Guilt filled Inuyasha, no matter how much he wanted this, it was wrong. He pulled back from the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers, "Kagome, we can't, this is wrong. You're with Kouga, and I'm with-" he was cut off yet again, but this time by a loud knocking on the door. Inuyasha pulled away from Kagome and glared at the door, willing the person on the other side to go away. It didn't work, the person knocked again. So, frustrated, Inuyasha made his way to the door. He noticed Kagome pulling on her jacket and retrieving her purse from where it had dropped minuets before.

Inuyasha heaved open the door only to be nearly tackled to the ground, "INU-BABY!" came the gleeful shout from the girl who had flung herself onto Inuyasha.

Inuyasha and Kagome just stared in disbelief. Kagome because she now knew what Inuyasha had been trying to tell her, and Inuyasha because she was the last person he had expected to see.

"Kikyo what are you doing here?" he finally managed to ask.

Kikyo smiled, "I missed you so much, I just had to come see you, I was so lonely without you baby. Didn't you miss me?"

Inuyasha hesitated, glancing at Kagome, who still went unnoticed by Kikyo, but she had her back turned to the couple, "Yeah, of course I missed you babe. It's good to see you," he said turning back to Kikyo and quickly kissed her.

When Inuyasha pulled back from Kikyo, Kagome had turned back to face the pair, "well Inuyasha, it's late, and I promised Kouga I would call him tonight, so I'm going to go."

Kikyo reached out and stopped Kagome before she could pass, "wait, aren't you Kagome? I thought you, like, disappeared."

Kagome laughed cheerfully, "Yes, that's' me. But I don't think I really disappeared, just left for awhile. I'm glad to see you're doing well Kikyo."

"Uh, yeah thanks, I guess." Kikyo clung possessively to Inuyasha's arm, and he looked very uncomfortable.

Kagome smiled, "Kikyo, don't worry. I'm not going to try and steal Inuyasha, he's all yours. I was only here for a business meeting. And besides, I'm not sure my boyfriend would be pleased if I cheated on him," she said soothingly, Kikyo visible relaxed, but not much.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I never thought that. But uhhhhhh it's good to see you're well too Kagome, goodnight," Kikyo blushed.

"Goodnight Kikyo, Goodnight Inuyasha," Kagome then proceeded to exit the hotel room and began to make her way down the hall to the elevators.

"Kagome! Kagome wait!" Inuyasha was jogging down the hall after her, he stopped in front of her, "Kagome, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to find out like that, I really didn't."

Kagome looked Inuyasha in the eyes before she said, "Don't worry, if I remember correctly you got to meet my boyfriend this morning the same way. Inuyasha as much as I would like for it to be like it had 5 years ago, it can't be. We both grew up, and our lives are separate now. It doesn't mean we can't be friends. I know we still have things to deal with, and friendship might take a bit of work, but I brought that upon myself, and I plan to work for it." Kagome could see Kikyo peering out from the door, but knew she was out of earshot. "Inuyasha, I know you just got her, but I was wondering if I could take Inume tonight, then take her shopping in the morning tomorrow. If that's alright with you."

"Yeah it's cool; I know she really wants to see you anyways. I guess it's been awhile since she last saw you huh?" he said.

Kagome looked at her feet, "Yeah, I had problems getting away from my classes and all. It's probably been about 8 or 9 months. Not as bad as 5 years, but I still missed her a lot Inuyasha."

"Well, you knew that there was an Inume to miss. I was spared the pain of missing her. You can pick her up from Sessh and Rins room. Next floor up, room 512." He began to turn away, but said over his shoulder, "Oh, and Kag's. I thought I told you before, all my friends call me Yash!"

Kagome smiled and headed towards the elevators, and Inuyasha back to his room, but Kagome stopped when she remembered something, and quickly turned around, "Yash!" he turned to see why she had called him, "ummmm, we left my car at the restaurant, I don't have any way to get home."

"Oh, right," Inuyasha stopped for a minuet, "Alright, you head up to Sesshomaru's room and get Inume; I'll meet you up there in a second."

"Alright, thank you," Kagome smiled.

"Keh." He mumbled back, and went into his room.

Kagome got onto the elevator and pressed the button for the next floor up. Waiting patiently until the doors re-opened she quietly exited and searched for room 512, when she finally found it she knocked on the wooden door. After a moment of hearing shuffling around the door finally opened to reveal an exhausted looking Sesshomaru.

"Kagome? What are you doing here?" He asked slightly surprised.

Kagome laughed, "Nice outfit Fluffy!"

Sesshomaru looked down at what he was wearing, and much to his surprise he was only wearing his boxers and a towel around his shoulders. He blushed. Without a word he walked, more like ran, back into the room and into the bathroom, Kagome just laughed and let herself into the hotel room. The room was exactly like Inuyasha's in every way. Except for on the couch there was a sleeping Inume and a sleepy looking Rin.

"Kagome? What are you doing here this time of night?" Rin asked before yawning.

"It's only 8:30 Rin, and I came to pick up Inume, Inuyasha said I could have her for the night." Kagome exclaimed.

"Well that was very un-Inuyasha like," Sesshomaru said, walking in with more clothes on. But before he could say anything else Kagome whipped around and smacked him, hard. "Owww, what was that for?" He whined.

Kagome glared at him, "you're lucky that's all you get mister! How could you not tell me Inuyasha was with Kinky-ho? You could have at least warned me."

"WH-what? Why? Why would-" Rin Interrupted him.

"Sesshomaru, Shut up!" She exclaimed glaring at him.

Kagome smiled weakly at Rin, "I'm going to use your bathroom for a sec, k?"

"Of course, just through there," Rin smiled back.

Kagome walked into the Bathroom, and closed the door lightly, and leaned against it. Although the door was thick and shut tightly, she could still hear the couple in the next room.

"Sesshomaru! You know you're just like Inuyasha sometimes! You know as well as I do that Kagome still loves Inuyasha!" Rin whispered harshly to her Mate.

"Yes, I know that perfectly well. But we can't pretend that things are like they used to be Rin. The truth is that Inuyasha is with Kikyo, and Kagome is with that Kouga guy. And their past together could possibly prevent those two from ever being in love with each other again. The best we can hope for is that they'll be friends." Sesshomaru sighed.

Kagome couldn't listen any longer. Pushing herself away from the door she opened it and walked out just as Rin started to speak once again.

"Fluffy! Why can't you--" that's where Kagome cut in.

"Shut up! Would you guys please just shut up already! I'm sick of having to listen to people talk about my life when they think I'm not listening! Mom, Souta, Jii-chan, Auntie Izayio, Uncle Inu, and now even you two." Kagome stared into the guilty faces of the two. Just as she was continuing she noticed Sesshomaru perk up and shift his gaze towards the main door, but she ignored it, "I'm going to say this once and only once. Yes I still love Inuyasha and I always will, but his heart has always belonged to Kikyo. You all know that's why I left and took Inume with me. I have always known that something like this would happen one day, so just leave me alone about it and let me get on with my life!" Kagome then went and cradled the sleeping Inume into her arms, careful not to wake the girl.

Just then a knocking came from the door, Sesshomaru went to get it, and in walked Inuyasha, "hey, you ready to go?"

Kagome nodded, "Mhmm."

"Wait, you're taking her?" Rin asked, confused.

Inuyasha nodded, "yeah, we left her car at the restaurant, so I'm gonna take her home."

Rin was still confused, "Restaurant? But Inuyasha I thought you had a business meeting tonight,"

"He did, with me. Turns out that firm that was looking to hire me was the same one we own, I sorta forgot about it. So I'm just going to take up my half of the Firm, making me C.E.O alongside Inuyasha." Kagome explained.

Sesshomaru nodded solemnly, "Makes sense."

Inume stirred, "Mommy………" she mumbled turning into her mothers' chest and clung to her.

"Don't worry baby, I'm here." Kagome soothed her daughter.

"Wanna go?" Inuyasha grunted.

"Sure thing," Kagome said, she looked pointedly at Rin and Sesshomaru before walking out behind Inuyasha.

Finally they reached Inuyasha's car and Kagome gently placed their daughter in the back seat and made sure she was secure before getting into the front beside Inuyasha. Without a word he pulled out of the parking spot and down the main street, Kagome directed him to where her house was, but that was all for conversation.

: MEANWHILE :

Rin turned to her husband knowingly after the group had left, "How much did he hear?"

"Everything from her telling us to shut up on. He knows now if he didn't before." Sesshomaru said, "All we can do is wait and see how he reacts to it."

Rin nodded, and with that the two headed off to bed.

: BACK WITH INUYASHA AND KAGOME :

'_Did I really hear her say that she still loves me? But how can that be? She's with Kouga. If she loved me wouldn't she just come out and tell me? Doesn't she realize it's always been her I've loved? I have to tell her,' _Inuyasha was having a silent battle inside himself, but finally when he opened his mouth to tell her what it was he had wanted to, Kagome's cell started to ring.

Digging through her purse she managed to find it, Kagome glanced at Inuyasha before she answered it, "Hello?... Hey Kouga………… yes, yes it's over, I'm on my way home right now………………………….. Yes I got it………….. I know we'll figure something out, we won't let it separate us, I promise……….. No, sorry, I can't go out tomorrow, Sango and I have plans all day………………… alright, I'll call you tomorrow night, bye…….. I love you too, bye." She hung up and put her phone back into her purse, chancing a glance at Inuyasha. His eyes were hard and staring straight at the road, his jaw was set in a line, and his knuckles were turning white and he gripped the wheel.

'_I must have heard wrong. She doesn't love me, she loves Kouga,' _Inuyasha sighed.

Only moments later they pulled up to Kagome's house. Just as Kagome was about to get out she turned to Inuyasha, "when do you want me to drop her off?"

Inuyasha hesitated, "Uhhhhh, whenever you want, you can keep her for a few days, it doesn't matter." Kagome nodded before she got out, then retrieved Inume and just as she was shutting the door she paused a moment.

"Good-bye Inuyasha," and with that she closed the door, and carried the sleeping child into the house.

"Bye Kagome."

: NEXT DAY :

It was about 10:00 Saturday morning when Sango let herself into the Higurashi house, her and Kagome had planned to go shopping today, "Hey Kags, you up yet?" she called.

"Yeah, I'm in the kitchen," Kagome called.

Sango walked down the hall and into the kitchen as she saw her best friend cleaning the breakfast dishes. "Hey bum, you ready to go shopping?"

"Oh quiet you. I'm almost finished, and then I just have to--" Kagome was cut off.

"Mommy, I can't get my sock on," A little girl walked in, with one sock half way on, and the other still in her hand.

"Oh, honey come here, I'll help you," Kagome laughed, leading the little white haired girl to one of the kitchen chairs and sat her down before helping her slip on her socks. "There you go baby. Now why don't you run upstairs and grab mommy her purse, Kay?"

"Kay!" The young child exclaimed, leaping off her chair and running back out of the kitchen.

Sango's mouth hung open, "was-was that just Inume?"

"Hmm? Oh yes. I hope you don't mind her coming with us, Inuyasha had an unexpected visitor so I took her for awhile." Kagome said happily. Just then Inume ran back in and handed Kagome's purse to her. Kagome smiled kindly at the little girl, "Thank you sweetie, now, I'd like you to meet your Auntie Sango, she's Mommy's best Friend."

Inume turned to Sango and looked at her for no more than a moment before she launched herself at the young woman, "Auntie!"

Kagome just laughed at the look of pure shock on Sango's face, "Chill Sango, she knows who you are, I told her about you. Anyways, wanna head out?"

"Uhhhh, sure, I guess." Sango moved her gaze from the little girl around her leg, to Kagome.

: LATER THAT DAY :

"Okay, so where to next?" Sango asked as they exited 'Papaya', their favorite store.

Suddenly Inume started excitedly pulling on her mothers' hand, "Mommy! Mommy! Look, can I go? Can I?" She was pointing to an inflatable castle that had been set near the mall food court.

Kagome laughed, "Sure thing Inume, you go ahead and play. Auntie Sango and I will go sit over there, be careful, and no talking to strangers."

"Thank you mommy!" the little child exclaimed as she ran off to join the other children playing.

Just as Sango and Kagome were about to sit down they heard someone calling their names, "Kagome, Sango, hey!" it was Miroku and Kouga.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Sango asked.

When they reached the girls Kagome greeted Kouga with a small kiss, he happily returned the kiss. "What's going on? Why are you here?"

"Looking for you guys!" Kouga answered.

Kagome and Sango shared the same confused expression.

"You won't believe it! I won this radio contest and managed to get 6 free tickets to Disney Land! So Kouga and I figured the four of us, and I thought we may as well just give the other tickets away to some other couple." Miroku said excitedly.

"Oh my gosh! That's awesome!" Kagome cried latching onto Kouga happily.

"Miroku that's so cool!" Sango exclaimed, happily kissing Miroku on the cheek. Then she noticed what she had done and blushed brightly, turning away.

"Ah, yeah, it's pretty cool, now we just gotta find someone to dump the other Tickets onto." Miroku immediately changed the subject.

"Yo, what's up?" A male voice came from behind the group, everyone turned.

Kagome was the only one to smile, everyone else frowned at the appearance of the man, and the woman beside him, "Hey Inuyasha, Kikyo, what are you doing here?"

"Inu-baby was taking me shopping!" Kikyo exclaimed.

Kagome smiled, "well that sounds like fun. Oh, sorry. Inuyasha, Kikyo these are my friends, Sango, and Miroku, and this is my boyfriend Kouga. Guys, these are some friends of mine from Japan." Kouga was about to open his mouth, but Kagome knew from the look on his face what he was going to ask, "Don't ask, it's a long story. Anyways Inuyasha is the Co-C.E.O of The T and H Law firm, the one I had the interview with last night."

"Co-C.E.O? So what do you only have half the say in whether Kagome gets the job or what?" Miroku asked

"Well if that's the way it goes then she defiantly has the job," Inuyasha laughed, the others just looked confused, except Kagome.

"I don't get it," Kouga stated bluntly.

Kagome placed her hand on Kouga's arm, "I'm the other C.E.O Kouga. Another long story, I'll explain it to you all another time."

"Hey! This is perfect!" Miroku suddenly exclaimed, everyone turned to him, "Inuyasha, Kikyo, I know you guys obviously don't really know the rest of us, but your one of Kags friends, and she's like a sister to us, well except Kouga, that'd be sorta gross, but anyways, if you're one of her friends I'm sure you'd fit in great--"

"Miroku, is there a point to this?" Sango interrupted.

"Oh, yeah, anyways, I won six free tickets to Disney Land and Sango, Kagome, Kouga and I are all going, but we have two extra's, you guys wanna join?"

"Oh my gosh! Inu can we?" Kikyo squealed, Kagome noticed Inuyasha wince slightly at her pitch.

Inuyasha thought for a moment, before ever so slightly shifting his gaze to Kagome so no one would notice but her, she nodded her head a little to indicate that it didn't matter to her. Inuyasha looked at the group, "Sure, why not, it sounds like fun. When would we be going?"

"That's awesome, it's this weekend. We can all meet at Kagome's because I'm assuming we all know where that is. So it's a plan. But Kouga and I gotta head out; we're meeting the guys, later." Miroku cheered before he headed off.

"Bye baby," Kouga said as he kissed Kagome good-bye and left with Miroku.

"Well, it looks like we're going to Disney Land this weekend," Kagome said.

* * *

**Alright, well I know it's a small stupid chapter, but it got the main points across, and set everything up for the amazing trip to Disney Land, and don't worry I already have that chapter mostly written so it should be up soon. Anyways I'm sorry it was a crappy chapter after such a long wait, I hope you all still love me!**

**To my reviewers:**

**Tahitianbabe**: yes it was cute, but short lived, lol. I hope u like it cutie!

**Miko-Sakurako: **haha, well if I told you what I was planning on doning it would ruin it! Bahaha, I'm so evil.

**Inuyashafanfreak: **haha, well I most defiantly love your stories! Some of the best I have read! And thank you, Im glad some people like it sop much. Sorry it took so long to update.

**Smiley Gurl 87:** haha, they got close, and then I went and ruined it, heehee, I am just so evil. hope you liked it though!

**Alexa:** hey no problem, you go to them eventually right, lol. Haha, I had like 150, but them I got rid of some so now I have 124, lol. Haha, well as much of a surprise as this may be, I have reasons for my cliff hangers, two really good ones too, lol. Haha, no big, I always miss spell things. I enjoy English, but only because we get to write stories and stuff, and I like that kinda thing, as u can tell, lol. Well you were close, she didn't so much as call, as she did just show up. And I agree with bpoth of those, but im not going to tell you if it actually happens, heehee. OH! OH NO! PLEASE DON'T DROP THE STORY! I'M SORRY, PLEASE FORGIVE ME! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'M SORRY! Please keep reading, gets on hands and knee's and begs forgiveness. Yes well Naraku is a dumb ass. Haha, well I live in Canada, and I haven't gotten a chance to see it, but I'm dying too, and I can't wait to see it! Lol. Thanks though. Glad you like the story! Wow, longest reviewer reply ever.

**Clouds of the Sky: **ooo, well please don't let me be to late, I've already got the deaths of a few other readers on my shoulders, I don't want another one, then who will review for me! lol, I hope you liked it!

**Animie:** sorry it took so long, hoe you liked it.

**Mangadreams:** thank you, I'm glad you liked it.

**Bugeyed**: yeah, she came back, unfourtunatly. No, no he didn't have sex with her, lol. Thanks for the review!

**young Kagome:** why thank you, and yes, I'm sure you can guess what he had to say. And no, he's not getting married to Kikyo yet, I mean…… CoughCoughCough….. ummmm, anyways…. Yes, I read ur story, and it's not my usual type of story, but it's a really interesting plot line, and great writing, awesome job. Thanks for the review.

**DarkMoon1: **haha, well I'm not sure what you thought it was, but it might have been, lol. I hope you liked the update.

**kagomesdouble07**: haha, sorry it took so long to update. And ya, kinky-ho does screw everything up, but without her, the story wouldn't be as fun, lol.

**daisy31:** yes well, now Kikyo comes and they all go to Disney Land, haha. Wow. Do I ever have the most random chapters or what, lol. Hope you like it so far.

**inuyasha's lil sister:** pht. Me? make Naraku nice? Why would I do something dumb like that, lol. sorry to any Naraku lovers hope you liked the update.

**MeiunTenshi**: awwww, thank you, im glad you like it! Hope you liked the update and sorry it took so long.

**Tearless Soul**: Yay! thank you so much! Yup, she's back, and she has a few tricks up her sleeves, lol. I mean, I didn't give anything away. Lol. Haha, Kagome didn't forget Kouga. Lol, I hope you liked the update.

**ChibiKenshin6490**: pht. I can't let them work things out this early in the story, lol. I still got a good 10-15 chapters to go, lol. I'm sure you figured out what I meant when I said that Kikyo knows how to get ahold of Inuyasha, because their dating and all, so ya. Thanks for the review.

**HEILEEN**: HAHA, oh I've done that a few times before, lol. Yay, someone thinks I'm a genius. Ha-ha. Lol, but ya, I thought it was needed, although when my friends read it they all nearly killed me the next day, hee-hee. Well, I try, but I like leaving things at cliffies, lol. Awesome, another person likes my story. And I don't blame her for liking English, way to many slangs. But I'm glad she likes the story. Well, as I'm sure you way they got kinda interrupted, sadly. Sorry it took so long for me to update, schools been really busy the past two weeks. Because school is dumb, ha-ha. Anyways hope you liked the update!

**Gure-chan**: calm down Uke-chan, yes I have writers block but I forced a chapter outta myself just for you. Ok, seriously u kinda need to calm doqn, lol. Pht. And when did I give you permission to be demanding? I don't remember doing that! bad Uke! Wow, hyper much, I've never seen u react to something like this before, geez. Lol. Anyways ya gr die to Kikyo. And Naraku is a dumb bum. Lol. I hope you liked the update and I saved myself form an attacking in the school, but I know my Uke would never attack her Seme, now would she? Hope you liked it cutie.

**Ok guys, that's all I got for now. Anyways I had a favor to ask, u guys are all awesome, and I was hoping some of. you wouldn't mind looking at my other Inuyasha story 'Without You' it's not AU but I would really like your guys opinions.**


	11. Disneyland here we come!

**Kay, so I worte this before I posted my other chapter, that's why this one is out so fast, don't expect that for any other chapters. Take this as my apology for not updating sooner on the last chapter.**

**Summary: Kagome loved him, but she thought he loved someone else. She disappeared with a secret she never wanted him to know, he never stopped looking for her, but what happens when he finds out her secret about their past, and finds her.**

**Chapter title: Disneyland here we come!**

* * *

"I won six free tickets to Disney Land and Sango, Kagome, Kouga and I area all going, but we have two extras, you guys wanna join?" Miroku asked Inuyasha.

"Oh my gosh! Inu can we?" Kikyo squealed, Kagome noticed Inuyasha wince slightly at her pitch.

Inuyasha thought for a moment, before ever so slightly shifting his gaze to Kagome so no one would notice but her, she nodded her head a little to indicate that it didn't matter to her. Inuyasha looked at the group, "Sure, why not, it sounds like fun, when would we be going."

"That's awesome, it's this weekend. We can all meet at Kagome's because I'm assuming we all know where that is. So it's a plan. But Kouga and I gotta head out; we're meeting the guys, later." Miroku cheered before he headed off.

"Bye baby," Kouga said as he kissed Kagome good-bye and left with Miroku.

"Well, it looks like we're going to Disney Land this weekend," Kagome said.

At the end of the week, Kagome and her friends drove two cars to Disney Land in the drizzling rain, keeping in contact via rearview mirrors and cell phones. Kouga led the caravan with Kagome and Sango. Inuyasha followed in his with Kikyo and Miroku. During the long drive Kagome played a book on tape and then Kouga switched to his favorite CD's. They ate lunch at a fast food place along the way.

At Disney land, they checked into two reserved suites at a hotel inside the grounds. When the three girls threw open the door to their rooms, Kikyo exclaimed, "Wow, Pretty nice."

Once everyone had freshened up and gotten ready they all set out to explore the magic Kingdom.

"Where to first?" Inuyasha asked on the monorail into the heart of the park.

"Space Mountain," everyone said in unison.

The line to ride the rollercoaster was short because of the light rain, so they got in without much wait. Strapped into the seat, Kagome cuddled against Kouga. "Okay," he said as the ride started to move, "I'll be Worf the Klingon like in Star Trek, and you can be Counselor Deanna Troi, that psychic woman."

"She's an Empath," Kagome said. "And why her?"

He nuzzled Kagome's neck. "Because she's pretty like you are. And because she always knows what others are thinking and feeling. And because she ended up loving big ugly worf."

Kagome felt a melting sensation. "You're not that ugly."

He laughed. "Thank you counselor. So tell me, what else am I thinking?"

The rollercoaster began to climb slowly in Space Mountain, and twinkling lights representing planets and stars emerged.

Kagome pressed her fingers and her temples. "That you're going to--" she got no further because the coaster made it over the first hill and went hurtling down into the dark. Her stomach fell and she grabbed hold of Kouga's arm. "Hang on!"

"You hang on!" Kouga shouted above the roar of the machine. "To me!"

From the seat behind them she heard Kikyo shriek. Kagome watched the stars fly past as the coaster whipped around the galaxy. Barely missing an asteroid headed towards them. She ducked reflexively and felt Kouga's arm tighten around her. "Scared?" he shouted.

"No way!"

The ride through outer space took only a few minutes, but left Kagome breathless and exhilarated. When the coaster rolled to a stop at the space station she turned to Inuyasha. "Lets' do it again."

"Sounds good to me."

"Not me," Kikyo said. She looked woozy.

Inuyasha caught her around the waist. "Maybe you'd better sit for a minute." He led her to a bench. The light misty rain had stopped, and the sun was attempting to make an appearance.

"You didn't think that was fun?" Kagome asked.

"I hardly ever have fun while nauseous."

Sango and Miroku came up to them. "That was a blast," Sango said. "Who's up for another go?"

"Kikyo's a little shaky," Kagome said.

Kikyo looked at the others. "You all go on. I'll wait here for you."

"I won't leave you," Inuyasha said sitting beside her.

Kikyo smiled, "No really, go. Roller coasters just aren't for me."

"How about a go on the merry-go-round?" Miroku asked, his tone condescending.

"Knock it off," Inuyasha said. "She can't help it if she doesn't like roller coasters."

"I've got it," Kouga interjected. "We'll flip a coin to see who sits out with Kikyo."

"Seems fair," Kagome said. She could tell Inuyasha really wanted to go again, and she didn't want him to miss out.

"That's ok with me," Kikyo said.

Kouga took out a quarter and pair off with Kagome. "Call it."

"Heads."

"Heads it is. I lost this round. Kagome is riding. I'll flip with Sango."

"Tails," Sango said.

"You win." Kouga lost to Miroku too, so only he and Inuyasha were left. Kagome silently had her fingers crossed that Kouga would lose. But she couldn't figure out why, she knew if Kouga lost she would have to sit with Inuyasha on the ride while Sango was with Miroku and Kouga babysat Kikyo.

Kouga lost, and for some reason Kagome could barely suppress the smile forming on her lips. Looking dejected, Kouga sat.

Feeling bad for her happiness she said, "Tell you what. After this ride I'll go with you again," before giving him a quick kiss on the nose. He smiled.

Kikyo smiled, "I'm really sorry I have such a touchy stomach."

"Not a problem," Kagome said.

"Take it easy," Inuyasha said, moving towards Kikyo he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "We'll be back soon."

Kagome and Inuyasha fell into step behind Sango and Miroku, heading for the short line at the start of the ride.

Inuyasha looked over at her, "Why do you look so happy? Did I miss something?"

"Not a thing."

"But you are happy about something, aren't you?"

"I'm happy because I'm having a good time with my friends, Number one."

Miroku turned. "Number one?"

"Inside joke," Kagome laughed to herself.

Inuyasha shrugged. "She's clairvoyant," he said to Miroku. "Didn't you know?"

"You're both nuts," Miroku said with a grin.

"Let's go, Spock," Sango said, catching on to the Star trek lingo immediately.

"Well if I'm Spock who are you? – the Capitan?" Miroku asked.

"Oh no…….. We can't all be officers. Just think of me as another dreamer aboard the star ship."

Miroku grinned. Inuyasha nudged Kagome and gave her a knowing look, directed at the two ahead of them. Kagome just rolled her eyes and they both laughed. And Kagome silently wished that Kikyo and Kouga wouldn't be waiting when the ride was over.

But they were waiting. And Kikyo was looking a whole lot perkier. Inuyasha put his arm around her, and Kagome fell back alongside Kouga. They toured the area, and Kagome even managed to drag Kouga onto 'It's A Small World', much to his displease, Kagome of course sang along with all the mechanical puppets happily. Dusk was falling when Kouga announced, "I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry," Kagome replied.

"I'm a growing wolf."

"Let's go to the Hard Rock Café," Miroku said. "I know there's one on the grounds."

"Hotel first," Inuyasha said. "I want to grab something from the room."

Kagome thought Inuyasha's request was a little odd, but Kikyo thought it was a good idea because she wanted to get her sweater.

The group took the monorail back to the hotel and were met in the lobby by a pretty girl dressed as a hula dancer. "It's luau night," she told them as she draped colorful leis around their necks. "Big party by the indoor pool. Live rock band and free food. No crowds either. Come join us."

"Rock band?" Kouga's face lit up. "We can do the Hard Rock Café tomorrow night."

"Get your bathing suits," the dancer urged, "The pools heated."

In the elevator, Sango groused, "I HATE bathing suits. Mine is so old."

Of course Kagome knew that Sango felt self-conscious in a bathing suit and only brought one because Kagome had insisted. "It'll be fine," she said.

"You can borrow one of mine. I brought two." Kikyo's big green eyes looked innocent when she made her offer.

When Kikyo stepped into the bathroom to change, Sango said, "Was she being hateful? She must know I could never squeeze into one of hers, even if I greased myself all over with olive oil."

Kagome smiled, "ignore her, I'm not sure her mouth and her brain are in constant communication."

Sango giggled.

"Let's just forget about her and have a good time."

Down at the pool a small band dressed in surf shorts and Hawaiian shirts played for about 60 people. Buffet tables were laden with hot and cold d'oeuvres, platters of fresh vegetables, sliced fruit, and trays heaped with bit-size desserts. The guys were already in the water, the girls quickly dropped their things off at the table that the boys indicated as theirs and hopped in the water.

Kouga grabbed Kagome's hand. "Let's go down the water slide."

"I thought you were starving."

"I am, but we may as well wait until the line goes down." She looked over to see guests clustering around the buffet. The band began a loud tune and the next thing Kagome knew, she was headed up the ladder for the slippery glide down into the heated aqua water of the pool. Soon, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and Kikyo were sliding with them, one right after another. She eventually lost count of the number of times she climbed the ladder. At some point they stopped long enough to sit and eat at the table the guys had saved.

Just as they were finishing up, a volleyball net was stretched across the water and a invitation was issued for the guests to choose up sides.

"All right," Kouga said with a grin, and rubbed his hands together, his competitive side coming out. "Come on guys. We can take anybody on."

Kagome felt her own competitive spirit rise.

Kikyo stood and started for the water. Inuyasha didn't follow, so she asked, "you coming?"

"I think I'll sit out for awhile. You go on and play."

Kikyo glanced longingly at the water. "I should stay with you."

"Why? Truth is I'm just not very good at volleyball."

His excuse surprised Kagome, she knew for a fact he was good at the land version, they used to play all the time against Sesshomaru and Rin. "You doing all right?" she asked.

"Doing great. Just don't want to play. I'll kick back and watch you destroy all comers. That ok with you, _mother_?"

"Gee, excuse me for asking a question." Kagome snapped.

"And excuse me for taking a break. What are you, my parole officer? Jeez, Kags, Butt out."

His words stung. "Didn't know you could be so touchy."

"Didn't know you could be so nosy." Inuyasha looked at Kouga. "Does she nag you like she does me?"

Kagome felt color leak onto her cheeks.

"Love is blind," Kouga said good-naturedly. And for just a second Kagome could have sworn she saw jealousy flash across Inuyasha's face. But it was gone before she got another look.

"Now children, let's behave." Sango said shooting daggers at Miroku through her eye's as she noticed his hand making its way towards her lower half.

A whistle blew and they all rushed into the water, save for Inuyasha who stayed sitting at the table.

Privately, Kagome seethed as she went into the water. Inuyasha had no right to bite her head off and embarrass her in front of the others. All she'd done was ask if he was alright, and he's picked a fight with her. No _Fair!_

"Heads up!" Kouga called, Snapping Kagome out of her funk in time to see the ball headed straight for her. She smacked it hard, and within minutes she had forgotten about her tiff with Inuyasha.

Their little team kept winning because it turned out Sango had a fantastic serve and Kikyo had a mean spike.

"Way to go Kikyo," Miroku said after she almost stuffed a ball down a guy's throat on the other side of the net.

"I like to pretend the ball is the head of any girl who wants to get in between me and my Inu-baby, or my brother," she said with green eyed innocence that made the others laugh.

The opposition dwindled until theirs was they only team remaining. Finally, they were declared the official champions of the event, and they all climbed out of the water to get their individual plastic trophies. Kouga swept Kagome into a big hug and swung her around, she laughed, caught up in the moment and just having a good time. Her laugh was cut off when Kouga swooped down for a passionate kiss, which she of course returned. Not noticing the dirty looks Kouga was getting form Inuyasha.

:Later:

Kagome was irritated with Inuyasha all over again. Right after the game Inuyasha just looked angry and said he was going to bed.

Now they were all getting ready for bed, and Sango was in the bathroom brushing her teeth.

"Maybe I should call him," Kikyo said. She had been muttering about how maybe he was mad at her ever since he left the pool.

"Feel free," Kagome sneered. She wasn't fond of Kikyo, in fact her opinion had never changed of her. She still thought she was a empty-headed, ditzy, bitch. But Kagome knew that Inuyasha wasn't exactly buddy-buddy with Kouga, so instead of fighting about it, she put up with Kikyo and he put up with Kouga. For Inume's sake she kept telling herself.

Kikyo grabbed the receiver and punched in Inuyasha's room number. Kagome tried not to listen while Kikyo talked, and after a while Kikyo turned to Kagome, "Kouga wants to tell you good night." And with that she stood up and handed Kagome the phone.

"Hey angel," Kouga said when he came on the line. "Dream of me, okay?"

"And you dream of me," She answered.

"I always do baby, I always do."

As Kagome hung up the phone she sighed to herself, _'and I always dream of Inuyasha………' _

:Next Day:

On Saturday morning the group met for an early breakfast in the hotel dinning room. The rain clouds had cleared and the sunlight was now pouring through the spotless glass windows. Sango was the last through the buffet line and when she finally came to the table she sat with a groan.

"What's wrong with you?" Miroku asked.

"Every muscle in my body aches. Who knew a game played in water could hurt so much the next day?"

"I'm sore too," Kagome confessed, rotating her shoulders.

"I feel fine," Kikyo said, sipping orange juice and looking bouncy.

Between mouthfuls of scrambled eggs Kouga said, "Take a hot shower and hit the weight room. That'll work out the kinks."

Sango gave him a sour look. "I'm talking major knots here Kouga. And you don't hear that much from a demon slayer, so watch your ass."

"Try a massage." He said backing out of the position he had gotten himself into.

"I could give you a rubdown," Miroku offered.

"Down boy," Inuyasha said.

"What? My aunts a message therapist."

"Good one," Kouga laughed.

"No……………………… really. She is." he flexed his fingers.

"Let your fingers do the walking," Inuyasha smirked.

"Keep your fingers away form my body, pervert," Sango growled.

"You've been warned," Kagome said, smiling.

"Why are you all picking on Miroku?" Kikyo asked, bewildered. "He's just trying to be helpful."

Inuyasha said, "You're right, we should cut him some slack."

"Why?" Kouga wanted to know. "Miroku's cool about it, aren't you Miroku?"

"Doesn't bother me," Miroku shrugged. "I just can't resist pleasing women."

"But its bothering Kikyo," Inuyasha shot back.

Kagome rolled her eyes, and Inuyasha warned away any of her comments with a look. The two of them still hadn't talked since their fight the night before. "Okay," She said, suddenly going all business. "Let's plan our agenda for the day." She pulled out a map of the Magic Kingdom and spread it across the breakfast plates. In no time she had prepared a list of everyone's favorite rides.

They spent the day hitting every ride in the park, including the one's targeted at small children. Kikyo refused to consider another roller coaster, and even got queasy riding the teacups. She insisted that Inuyasha ride the coasters without her, but he stayed with her while the others rode, which irked Kagome. She didn't think it was fair that he had to skip what she knew were his favorite rides because of Kikyo, but she kept her opinion to herself. After a full day of rides, watching the Disney parade on Main Street, and the fireworks over Cinderella's castle, she and her friends had played the video machines in the hotel games room. Around two A.M. they said goodnight to each other and went up to their rooms, but Kagome couldn't sleep. Sango and Kikyo were sleeping soundly, and Kagome didn't want to wake them, but she also hated lying in the dark wide awake. Finally, around five o'clock, she got up, dressed quietly and took the elevator down to the indoor pool. She told herself she'd watch the sun come up, and then go back to bed and grab some sleep.

Outside the floor-to-ceiling windows it was still pitch-dark. Underwater lights made the patio glow eerily. She was heading towards a lounge chair when she realized she wasn't alone. She stopped short surprised anyone else was up this early. The person half-hidden by the back of a lounger turned. She found herself looking at Inuyasha.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Couldn't sleep. And you?"

"Same problem," she sat in the chair beside him.

Inuyasha looked at her and said, "Kouga snores like a buzz saw. Do you know that?"

Color crept up her cheeks. "How would I know something like that?"

He rolled his eyes, but didn't comment.

"As long as we're swapping intimate information, Kikyo talks in her sleep," Kagome said coolly.

"Anything interesting?"

"She mumbles……………………………………… Can't understand a word. Although my best guess is that she's plotting my death."

Inuyasha just laughed. The tension between them seemed to ease a little.

"Listen, Kaggie, I'm sorry for snapping at you. I was just irritated that night, and I had no right to take it out on you. Sorry." Inuyasha finally said, after a moment of uncomfortable silence.

"Whatever, I'm sorry too. For nagging on you. You just weren't acting like yourself and I got worried. I do not want our daughter exposed to a nutcase. Well more of a nutcase than you already are," Kagome replied.

"Keh"

"Oh go 'Keh' yourself you big loser," Kagome stuck her tongue out at him. After a moment Kagome finally got up the courage to ask a question she had been wondering about for awhile, "Hey, Yash? Does Kikyo treat Inume well?"

Inuyasha started to rub the back of his neck, Kagome's first sign that something was not right about his reaction, "………… well……………… honestly……. You see Kikyo…………………."

It dawned on her, "Kikyo doesn't know does she?"

"No, I didn't tell her. Well not yet. But I mean what am I supposed to say? 'Yeah this is my daughter. She's 5 years old and I didn't even know she existed till awhile ago. You know that girl that you never really liked, but have started to not mind so much cause she's one of my friends, Kagome? Yeah well she's the mother. So where do you want to go for dinner?' I dunno, I just gotta wait for the right time. And what about Kouga? What does he think of her? It must have been a pretty big shock, considering the first day I saw you he commented on how everyone thought you hated Hanyou's, which by the way, would you mind explaining that one to me please?"

Kagome sighed, "Same deal, I just don't exactly know how to tell him, Sango is the only one outside of my family that know. And I never said that I hated Hanyou's, everyone came up with that on their own. But I kind of understand why. I refused to be around Hanyou's, I wasn't friends with them, and I refused to talk to them unless I had to, everyone just figured it was because I was disgusted by them, no offense."

Inuyasha looked confused, "But why? I don't understand why you would avoid hanyou's. I mean, your own Daughter is one."

Kagome smiled sadly, "Because they reminded me of you. And it hurt." Inuyasha said nothing to that, what could he say?

Through the windows, dawn streaked the sky with color. Kagome watched darkness fade to gray and then lighten to soft pink. "It's going to be a beautiful day. Too bad we have to leave paradise."

"Yes, too bad," Inuyasha said, his gaze on the brightened sky.

"You tired?" Kagome asked.

"Not a bit."

"The breakfast buffet opens at six," she said, scooting off the lounger. "And all of a sudden I'm starving. Let's go raid it."

"What about the others?"

"We can eat again with them."

He grinned, "Eat breakfast twice? You up for that?"

"Absolutely." She smiled too.

"Good, because so am I."

They headed inside to the buffet table.

* * *

**And that's all for awhile. Sorry, I'm not really into writing much right now.**

**To my Reviewers:**

**Tearless Soul: **haha, I can't tell you. That would be cheating, plus it might ruin the story. You wouldn't want that now would you? And thank you for reading my other story!

**Inuyashafanfreak:** thanks, and not a problem, always willing to give my opinion. I'm glad you like it, hope you liked this too.

**Smiley Gurl 87:** I know eh! I'm pretty good at that sort of thing. Yes they are dumb, but if I didn't have them it wouldn't make much of a story now would it? No, not at all. I'm glad you love it, hope you liked the update.

**Tahitianbabe:** Thanks, yes well, I've spent the whole day crying about it, and it's just really weird, I don't know what to do anymore. Thanks for the hug though.

**Loopylion**: yes he is, sadly. Yes well, there is a reason for everything, and he was pining for Kagome, but he's dumb and went back to Kikyo, you'll see why later of course, hee-hee. He really is isn't he, and I can't tell you that, it would ruin everything I have planned. Oh yes, he was looking for her, I swear. Oh, I can't tell you that, I can't ruin anything here, lol.

**kagomesdouble07:** no problem, I said I would get one up didn't i? well I wish u luck with the essay, I know how u feel with all the work, my teachers r stupid and give me lots. Disneyland is amazing. I added it's a small world after I wrote the chapter just for u, sorry it wasn't to long though. Hope you liked the update.

**O.k guys, that's going to be all for awhile, im sorry to say i just don't have it in me to write anything right now. sorry, please don't hate me.**


	12. Truth all around

**Hey guys, so I'm really sorry it's taken SO unbelievably long for me to update, but I'm so busy right now its not even fun, I have no life anymore. I'm trying my best to write for you all, so please forgive me, I'm doing the best I can. I'm really sorry, hope you all like the new chapter!!**

**Summary: Kagome loved him, but she thought he loved someone else. She disappeared with a secret she never wanted him to know, he never stopped looking for her, but what happens when he finds out her secret about their past, and finds her.**

**Chapter title: Truth all around**

* * *

Sadly all good things must come to an end, so with heavy hearts Kouga, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and Kikyo loaded into the cars and headed back home. Inuyasha dropped Miroku off at his house before He and Kikyo headed back to their hotel. Kouga and Kagome took Sango home before Kouga drove them back to Kagome's place, when they arrived Kagome got out and began to pull her suitcase form the trunk, but Kouga stopped her.

"Don't worry about it angel, you just go on in ahead," he said taking over for her.

"Kay!" Kagome smiled and ran up to her house where she unlocked the front door and ran inside, "Momma? Souta? Inume? I'm home!" She called, but no one answered, "Hello?" She walked into the living room where her heart nearly stopped when she spotted two young women sitting on the couch, they turned to face her and upon seeing their faces Kagome's eye's could have popped out of her head.

"Well it's about time you got here!" A woman with long white hair stood as she spoke, she wore a simple black tank-top and jeans.

The other woman also stood, she had long red hair, with small ringlets around the bottom, she had on a pink T-shirt and jean skirt, "Yeah, have you been trying to avoid us or something? Wait, that's right, you did disappear for 5 years without saying anything."

Both girls then broke into big smiles and ran to Kagome squealing, "Oh My God! Kags! You look fantastic! But why did you leave?!"

Kagome could hardly believe what she was seeing, "Kanna! Ayame! What are you doing here?"

Kanna answered, "Well when I called Yash the other night he said you were there, and since I'm his assistant I have information on his location, so Ayame and I came as soon as we could. We missed you so much!"

"Life is unbearable without you in Japan!" Kanna exclaimed.

Ayame giggled, "Yash is unbearable without you!"

"Awwwww! Guys I missed you too! I'm sorry I left but I-" she was suddenly cut off when she heard a call from the door.

"Angel do you want me to bring your stuff up to your room for you?" Came Kouga's voice.

"Angel?" Kanna asked.

"Isn't that what Yash called you?" Ayame added.

"Yeah, but first there's some people I want you to meet, come here," Kagome called to Kouga, then turned back to the two, "The fact that he calls me angel is pure coincidence."

"Hey, what's up?" Kouga asked walking into the room.

"I want you to meet some old friends. Girls, this is my boyfriend-" but just as she was about to say his name, much to her surprise, Ayame did instead.

"Kouga……" Ayame breathed out, her eyes were wide and her face pale.

Kouga regarded her confusedly, "Do I know you?"

"Kouga you big jerk! You just left! You disappeared and didn't say anything to me! Don't you know how worried I was? I thought you loved me!!" She shouted as she walked up to him and slapped him hard across the face.

For a moment everyone was silent. Ayame had tears running down her cheeks and was flushed red with anger, Kagome and Kanna were both confused and Kouga, who now had a big red hand mark forming on his face, looked surprised and a little hurt.

Kagome took a step towards her friend, "Ayame……. What……" She didn't know what to say.

"A-Ayame…………………." Everyone's attention turned to the wolf demon as he spoke. He held his cheek with one hand as a sad smile danced across his lips, "…………… I-I thought I told you to forget about me. Why did you come here?"

"Because Yash said he found Kagome, Kanna and I came to look for her," Ayame said coldly.

"Wait, so the Inuyasha here is Takahashi? I thought I smelt something familiar about him," Kouga almost spat.

"Stop!" Kagome shouted, trying to get everyone's attention, it worked. "Ayame, how do you know Kouga?"

"I told you about him. Remember, at the sleepover with me and Kanna, you found his picture," Ayame sighed, she looked hurt.

Kagome thought for a moment, and then suddenly it came flooding back to her.

_:: FLASHBACK ::_

_Kagome and Kanna were hanging out in Ayame's room while she went to grab some pop, when a picture caught Kagome's eye. Going over to the shelf it sat on she picked it up. It was a snap-shot of two children, Kagome easily figured out that the little girl with long red hair in pigtails and a pink dress was Ayame, she was holding a pink lily and blushing profusely as a little boy was kissing her on the cheek. The little boy had long dark hair in a high ponytail, and was wearing brown shorts and a black t-shirt. Kagome smiled at the cute couple just as Ayame walked back into the room with an armload of pop._

_Kagome turned to her friend, "Hey Ayame, who's the boy?"_

_Ayame blushed bright red when she saw what picture Kagome was holding. She shyly walked over and took the picture to look at herself, "It's Kouggie, he's someone very special to me, but he moved a long time ago. Leaving me, and his memories of me behind, I haven't seen him since." She sighed to herself, "One day I'll find him, I'll find him and tell him what I couldn't before, I can tell him I love him."_

_:: End Flashback ::_

"Oh my gosh! You're right," Kagome gasped and before she could say anything else Ayame became angry.

"How could you?! I thought we were friends, but you ran away form us and into the arms of the person I love! I thought you loved Inuyasha! You were engaged to him for god sakes!" She shouted.

This time it was Kouga's turn to become angered, "WHAT?! You were engaged to him? When did you hook up with mutt face?!"

"Kouga, please……" Kagome sighed.

Kouga grabbed her roughly around the shoulder and growled, "When Kagome?"

Kagome whimpered as he grabbed the bruises which had formed form the fight she and Inuyasha had, but before she could say anything a low threatening growl erupted from behind Kouga, "Let her go wolf-shit!"

Kouga ignored what had been said to him and glared at Kagome, "Answer me."

Kagome's knees caved from under here, but Kouga's rough hold on her kept her standing, "it was five years ago." With that Kouga let her go and she fell to the ground. Inuyasha moved to help her. But before he could get to her a fist collided with the side of his face and he stumbled backwards.

"Inu-baby!" Kikyo, who had dome with Inuyasha, cried.

"Took you long enough to figure out who I was, dirt bag." Inuyasha spoke.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kouga was mad.

"Well right now I came to pick-up Inuyasha, not that it's any of your business," Inuyasha scowled as he made it to Kagome this time and helped her up.

"What the hell would your brat be doing at Kagome's……….." Kouga's eye's widened in horror. He looked at Kagome, "That snot-nosed brat isn't--"

SMACK

Everyone stared in shock at Kagome, they'd never seen her so mad before. She glared daggers at Kouga, "Don't you EVER call my daughter a brat! Get out of my house! NOW!" She screamed at him.

Kouga was baffled. They had just gotten back from a fun weekend at Disneyland and now things were all messed up, "Kagome….. I…"

"No Kouga. I think we're done talking for today. Good-bye." Kagome said coldly. Kouga knew he had no chance of talking to her when she was this mad, so he hung his head and left. Kagome then turned to Inuyasha, "Inume's out with my mom right now. If you want I can drop her off when they get back."

Inuyasha nodded, but before he left he looked apologetically at her, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have--"

"No, he had a right to know, but I wish it could have been under better circumstances, not that I knew these two would be sitting in my living room when we got back," Kagome threw a glance at Kanna and Ayame. "You go ahead and leave, I'll deal with these two and drop Inume off when she gets back."

Inuyasha nodded and began to leave with Kikyo who was asking as they left, "What did he mean your brat? Who's Inume?"

Once they were gone, in an attempt to lighten the mood, Kanna laughed nervously and said, "Wow, Kikyo didn't even say hello to her favorite cousin."

"Your daughter?" Ayame asked.

Kagome fell onto one of the couches and sighed, "Just when the things started to get good in my life, this happens!" she looked at Kanna and Ayame, who both sat across from her, "Yes, Inume is my daughter. Well Inuyasha and my daughter, she's almost 5 now."

"Yash……… He never said anything to us," Kanna whispered.

"He didn't know. He only met her a few weeks ago." Kagome replied.

"Is that why you left?" Ayame asked quietly.

"Well yes and no," Kagome brought her hand down her face, "Yes, one of the reasons I left was because I was pregnant, but also because Kikyo and Naraku both have something to keep me away."

"My Cousins?" Kanna asked, perplexed.

"Kikyo, because Inuyasha loves her--" Kagome was interrupted.

"Bullshit. Inuyasha loves you! He always has, but after you left, Kikyo was as close as he could get, for looks at least," Kanna argued.

"Kanna it doesn't matter anymore weather he does or doesn't. Thing's between him and I are over," Kagome sighed.

Ayame looked Kagome square in the eye and asked the one question Kagome didn't want to answer, but couldn't lie about, "What does Naraku have?"

A moment of silence passed and a tear rolled down Kagome's cheek before she was able to reply, but it was no louder than a whisper, "He has my son."

:: With Inuyasha ::

It had taken Inuyasha the whole drive to the hotel to convince Kikyo that what Kouga had said was nothing and that he would explain it later. When they finally arrived back at the hotel there was a package there for Inuyasha. While Kikyo went to change Inuyasha opened the package to investigate its contents and what he saw took him off guard. Inside the box was a note from Sesshomaru along with a small green box. He knew very well what was in it, a large green tinted diamond, surrounded by pink shards of the jewel from the jewel of the old legend. Kagome's engagement ring. Inuyasha picked up the note and read Sesshomaru's neat writing.

_Brother, I know you know what Kagome said that night, and I know your feelings. You know what I think, but the choice is yours to make. Rin and I have returned home._

_Sesshomaru._

It only took Inuyasha a second to know what he had to do, it had been on his mind ever since the trip to Disneyland. Quickly he grabbed the box containing Kagome's ring, pocketed it, and grabbed his jacket. "Kiks, I have to go somewhere, I'll be back later," he called. And before he could hear her protest he walked out of the room, to the elevator, out the front lobby and straight to his car outside. Getting in, he put his seatbelt on, revved the engine and sped out of the parking lot. He wasn't exactly sure what he was going to say when he got there, but he'd think of something, hopefully.

After what seemed like forever Inuyasha finally parked his car in the driveway of the Higurashi home and walked to the front door. Hearing Ayame and Kanna inside he figured it would be alright to just go in, so walking inside Inuyasha made his way to the living room, just as he walked in Ayame, who was looking directly at Kagome, asked, "What does Naraku have?"

A moment of silence passed, no on noticed Inuyasha, and he could smell Kagome's tears but before he could go to her, she whispered her reply, "My son."

Kannas mouth dropped open, "……………….. Kagoya."

Kagome smiled weakly, "I thought you'd know him."

"Of course I know him, but I don't understand. Why does Naraku have him if he's yours? Naraku told us Kagoya was his," Kanna said.

Kagome knew that she'd have to tell them everything, and little did she know she'd be telling Inuyasha at the same time. "Kagoya is Inume's twin brother, Naraku has him because before they were born I didn't know if they were Inuyasha's or his."

"What? How could you not know? Unless………….. Were you- did you cheat on Yash with Naraku?" Ayame looked shocked.

Kagome paled at the very thought of what had happened, but she knew she'd have to say it. The old saying was true, your past really did come back to haunt you. Turning away form the two Kagome choked out the truth, "Naraku raped me, I found out I was pregnant after that." the two others gasped. "That's one of the reasons I left. I hadn't told anyone about Naraku, and if I told Inu I was having his pup how was I supposed to explain it if the baby wasn't an Inu-Hanyou? So I left, I came here to live, but when I was about 7 months along Naraku found me."

_:: Flashback ::_

_It was around 11:30 at the Higurashi home when Kagome, who was sore from sleeping with what felt like a boulder on her, awoke and made her way down stairs. Rin and Sesshomaru had come to visit her the day before and she knew they would be coming again later that day, and she figured her mom would be at work. Walking into the kitchen, she poured herself a cup of tea and walked to the living room where she figured Souta would be._

"_Hey Souta, do you wa- AHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Kagome screamed and dropped her cup on the carpet, the hot tea soaking into the Shaggy material. _

"_He went to his girlfriends' house, he left a note for you in the kitchen, you must have missed it." Kagome stared terrified into the black soulless eyes of the man she had never wanted to see again._

"_N-Naraku………….. WH-What do you want?" Kagome stuttered as she sank against the wall behind her, she clutched her bulging stomach protectively._

_Naraku leaned back casually on the couch he was perched on, "Well I heard you were pregnant, with twins even, so I figured I'd come check it out, I mean, after that little 'incident' we both know they could very well be mine."_

"_No! Go away. I don't want you to have anything to do with me or my children!" Kagome cried._

_In a flash Naraku had Kagome pinned against the wall. She cried out in pain as he slammed her back, his eyes danced darkly as he sneered, "Don't you mean our children?" _

_Kagome struggled against his hold, "NO! They're not yours! Go away! Please," tears began to cascade down Kagome's pale cream cheeks, "please, just leave me alone."_

"_Oh, but what fun would that be? I think I'll hang around here a bit," Naraku laughed._

"_No………………….. They're – they're not yours," Kagome cried._

"_Well, we could always have a DNA test done. I mean it is my call; I do have the right to ask for one since they could be mine. But then Inuyasha would also have to be tested," Naraku went on as he let go of Kagome._

"_NO! No, please! Naraku I'm begging you! Don't tell Inuyasha! I'll do anything you want, just don't tell him," Kagome pleaded._

"_You know what I want," Naraku raised his eyebrows before he swooped down on Kagome and pressed his slimy lips against hers in a rough, forced kiss._

_Kagome placed her hands on his chest and pushed back with all her strength, she managed to push him far enough so she could get up and run. Moving as a pregnant woman could she ran down the hall and began to climb the stairs, but Naraku was faster than she was. He was able to catch up and grabbed her ankle, Kagome fell on the stairs and found herself pinned down with Naraku straddling her. He held her hands in a strong grip above her head, she couldn't move._

"_HELP! PLEASE SOMEONE! HELP ME! HELP!" She screamed, but before she could call again she found Naraku's hand over her mouth, muffling her shouts. _

"_Keep quiet bitch!" he barked. Suddenly his head snapped around as he heard car doors being shut outside the house, he looked back at Kagome, "I'll keep in touch bitch." And with that he stood and ran out the back door, just as the doorbell rang._

_Kagome took a deep breath and attempted to regain her composer, but it was no use. Kagome fell into herself and sobbed. It only took the people at the door a moment to know something was amiss, and in seconds the door was broken down. "Kagome?! Kagome where are you?! KAGOME!" Came the shouts of Sesshomaru._

"_Fluffy! Over here!" Rin shouted as she found Kagome curled up at the bottom of the stairs crying._

_Sesshomaru ran to Kagome along with Rin, but she wouldn't stop crying. Sesshomaru leaned down, picked up the sobbing pregnant woman and silently carried her up the stairs and to her room. Laying her down gently on the bed the pair left Kagome to rest._

_It was about an hour later when she went down stairs, finally somewhat calm. Rin ran over to her and hugged her, "Kag's, what's wrong? Why were you crying?"_

_Kagome didn't say anything._

_Sesshomaru stood and looked at her, "Why was Naraku here?" Rin turned and looked confusedly at her boyfriend. "I caught his scent when we walked in, and it's all over you. What did he do?"_

_Kagome stared into the deep gold eyes of Sesshomaru, the eyes that were so much like his brothers smoldering golden orbs, and she knew she couldn't avoid the truth. So, reluctantly, Kagome sat down and told Rin and Sesshomaru the truth._

_By the time she was done Rin was holding Sesshomaru back as his eyes flashed red, and a low threatening growl emitted form deep within his chest, had it not been for Rins hold on him, and Kagome's plea's he would have done everything in his ability to find Naraku and rip him to pieces. _

"_Sesshy, please………………………. Please don't do anything. If you do, Naraku might – he might tell Inu," Kagome wept silently and hugged her large belly._

_Sesshomaru calmed slightly, but he was still angry, "Why? Why won't you just tell him? What are you trying to protect him from?! This is your life Kagome! If you don't tell Inuyasha your life could be in danger, don't you see that? Just tell him!"_

"_No………… I can't," was all Kagome could say._

"_Why? Why can't you?!" Sesshomaru snapped._

"_Because he wants his life with _'her' _and free from me, I'm not going to put that burden on him. I can take care of myself, and our children!" Kagome shouted._

"_You know damn well that's a load of bull!" Sesshomaru turned to leave, "Inuyasha doesn't deserve your love. You're too good for him," And with that he began to leave, "Rin stay with her, I don't want Kagome alone with Naraku around." And he left._

_:: A MONTH LATER ::_

_Kagome lay peacefully in her bed in the hospital room she had been assigned to. It had been a long day for her, but finally she had been overjoyed to have to beautiful Inu-Hanyou's placed in her arms. She had given birth to a small girl with a mop of white hair, gold eyes, and little white puppy ears, as well as a tiny boy with floppy black hair, darker gold eyes and little black puppy ears. Inume and Kagoya, her babies. Inuyasha and her babies. The evening had been filled with visiting family from both sides of the family, all bearing gifts for the babies, and after what seemed like an eternity of learning how to breast feed the twins, Kagome finally got to rest. Everyone else left her for the night, all of them going to get some rest at the hotels they were at, or at their house. But her sleep was disturbed when she heard the door close looking up she noticed a dark shadow hovering near the window._

_Kagome was about to call out but the figure spoke, it's voice alone paralyzed her, "Oh don't scream, then our little visit would be interrupted. I saw our kids, they're cute."_

_Kagome found her voice after a moment, "They're not yours! They're Inu-babies! Kagoya and Inume are Inuyasha's and you know it!"_

"_No. No I don't think I do. But, if your so sure we can always get Inuyasha over here for a DNA test. I'm sure he and my sister wouldn't mind making the trip, they are just the cutest couple don't you think?" Naraku laughed cruelly._

_Kagome's heart dropped at what he said, "No, he can't know. Please, I'll do whatever you want, just don't tell him."_

"_Now that's my good girl," Naraku said in sugar coated kindness._

:: END FLASHBACK ::

"After that he said he wanted Kagoya, I still get to see him, and so does Inume. And Kagoya knows Naraku isn't his father, he actually doesn't like him all that much, but I didn't have a choice. I wouldn't have been able to afford both of them, I couldn't even afford one of them, which is why Inume lived with her Grandparents in Japan," Kagome had small tears running down her cheeks as she finished the story, "I didn't have any other choice."

"You could have trusted me, and my feelings for you," Kagome gasped and turned around, noticing Inuyasha for the first time. "If I didn't love you I wouldn't have wanted to take you as my wife, and my mate. For life. Kagome I loved you. No, screw that, I never stopped loving you. I never stopped looking for you after you disappeared. I thought something had happened to you, I didn't know what to do. I have loved you since that day I picked you up form the restaurant when that Hobo guy was trying to ask you out, and I still love you now! Can't you see that? For all your Miko abilities can't you see how I feel about you?"

Kagome stood slowly and Inuyasha walked over to her, "Puppy, I………….."

"Come back with me." He stated.

"What?" Kagome didn't understand.

"Come back to Japan with me, we'll get Kagoya and it'll be the four of us, like it should be. Come back with me, as my mate." Inuyasha went on.

Kagome's eyes widened, Inuyasha pulled out the small green box that Kagome recognized, and was shocked to see that the same ring she had worn so long ago was still waiting for her, "You – You mean….."

"Marry me Kagome, except this time I won't let you go." Inuyasha said.

"But – but what about Kikyo, and Kouga?" Kagome didn't know what to do.

"Kikyo will never been you, and Kouga, well he's your choice, but just know that I want to spend my life with you, just like it was supposed to be," Inuyasha answered.

Before Kagome could give her reply though an icy voice came form behind them, "well isn't this just the cutest thing. And I thought Naraku had everything figured out, keeping that little brat as blackmail. The thing takes after his mother to much, he truly is the son of a bitch." The group turned to look at the cold, evil glares of Kikyo.

* * *

**Hey guys, so I hope you all liked it, and I promise I will try and update more often, so sorry it took so long, I feel really bad! Please forgive me!!**

**To my reviewers:**

**Tahitianbabe:** thanks hun! Glad u like it cutie. Oh, we so need to clean our locker, lol:)

**Yasha'z Wifey Kyome:** yes, I couldn't have them totally hate each other! Sorry it took so long to update.

**Smiley Gurl 87:** awww, thanks a lot! I'm glad you like it, and yes I try to make them cute. Well you'll see kikyo's true form in the next chapter.

**kagomesdouble07:** haha, well you asked to I had to fit it in somewhere. I hope you liked this chapter, sorry it took so long to update.

**Inuyashafanfreak:** yes well, I try pretty darn hard to make people laugh, lol. I'm glad you like it though. Sorry it took so long to update.

**MsikGirl:** glad you liked it, thanks for the review.

**MeiunTenshi:** thank you, I'm glad you liked it. Kikyo as you can see already knows, and Kouga, well he's a spaz, lol. Hanks for the review:)

**ka1080: **wow, thanks, I'm really happy people like it, and I'm really sorry for taking so long to update, I'm not usually this slow, it's been a busy month. Thanks for the review.

**Tearless Soul:** I think I was hungry when I wrote that, lol. But it was fun. Well I can't promise anything on the dumping or anything, well obviously kinky-ho is down, but no promises for Kouga just yet, hehe. Sorry the update took so long.

**Mangadreams:** thanks, hope you liked the new chapter.

**ChibiKenshin6490:** well Kikyo's reaction is more of a surprise to you guys, or it should be, lol, haven't really shown a really reaction by her yet, but obviously she already knew. Thanks for the review!

**Gure-chan:** pht. Why would I wanna ruin Disneyland with Naraku, lol. Thanks for the review Uke0chan! Hope you liked this chapter!! Just for you!! Luv ya cutie!

**Elantis Seasali:** well thank you, and I'm glad you liked it sorry it took so long to update. And ya, I remembered it was an Indoor coaster AFTER I posted the chapter, lol, I was like 'shoot! Wrong coaster' but what can u do right!

**Xochitlakran:** thanks, and ya Kikyo sucks, but I needed her or there wouldn't be much of a story. I'm trying to get her out of there, but it's hard, she has a bigger role than just his GF which you'll see in later chapters.

**Heileen (Kitty): **hey don't worry about it, as you can see I haven't had time to write lately, so sorry about that. Wow, thanks glad to hear you like it that much. Yes, I had to slow down the Flashbacks for awhile, but I am planning on bringing them back, so no worries. Hope you liked the update, and I'll try and be faster.


	13. My Goodbye

**Okay, well I deserve flames, I know I took a long time to update, but I've had a lot going on right now in my life, not all good, but I'm dealing. I know I should update sooner, but please don't be mad, I'm seriously trying my best. It really upsets me when I get reviews of people who are seriously mad at me for not updating, this doesn't include those of you who joke around about it, but I have gotten a few PM's form people getting mad at me for not updating quickly. I am trying, but you have to understand I have a life outside of writing, and I also have 2 other stories I update on regularly. Please understand that I'm doing my best. I will NEVER drop a story, so if you just wait patiently, I will update. Sometimes it just takes awhile. Thanks. Anyways, short chapter I know, but cramped for time, I have finals in a few days. EEK! Wish me luck. **

**Summary: Kagome loved him, but she thought he loved someone else. She disappeared with a secret she never wanted him to know, he never stopped looking for her, but what happens when he finds out her secret about their past, and finds her. **

**Chapter title: My Good-bye

* * *

**

"Kikyo….." Inuyasha hissed. He took a step forward menacingly. But before he could move any further Kikyo's cold, hard voice stopped him.

"Take one for step and I'll put a hole through your darling Kagome's pretty little head. Got it?" Kikyo sneered as she pulled a gun out of her purse and aimed it at Kagome's head. Then with a smirk she added, "Inu-baby."

"Kikyo, what are you-" Kanna began to step forward.

"That includes you, my dear cousin," Kikyo exclaimed as she moved her gun to point at Kanna and Ayame. "now listen to me and listen good. We're all going to head back to Japan, where my brother patiently awaits the arrival of his little bitch and daughter, you two," She motioned to Kanna, "Well you two were just in the wrong place at the wrong time," she sneered. Then finally she turned to Inuyasha, who was standing in front of Kagome using his body to shield her form Kikyo and the gun. "And you. My dearest, darlingest _Inu-baby. _You could have had it all baby, you could have had everything, but instead, you choose _her_. You picked a copy over the real thing. And you're going to pay for it."

Kagome placed her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder as she took a step forward, "Kikyo, please, this is between Naraku and I, just leave them out of it, please," She pleaded.

"Nice try, but this has to do with all of them, more than you know. Now listen carefully," Kikyo instructed," These two are going to wait for the brat, I'll be waiting when she gets here. When you got her, you're both going to come to my limo and get in, then we're off to Japan where my brothers waiting," Just as Kagome was about to say something Kikyo cut her off, "and if you don't do what I say, or try to call the cops, well, why don't you see for yourself." Kikyo motioned to the window.

Slowly Kagome made her way to the window, keeping her eyes on the gun as she moved, and then peered outside. When she laid her eyes on a long black limo, the black tint window opened, and she could see Kouga in the back with a gun being held to his head. Kagome's hand flew to her mouth, "Kouga!"

"One false move and your lover boy over there will get a nice big hole through his thick skull, understand?" Kikyo sneered before walking over to Kanna and Ayame and grabbing Kanna roughly around the arm and shoving the gun into Ayame's back, forcing them to walk. "I'll be waiting." And with that she left.

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome, and lightly wrapped his arms around her small frame, "Don't worry, I'll find us a way out of this, all of us. Ayame, Kanna, us, the kids, both of them, and even Kouga. I won't let Naraku destroy our lives, I promise," he whispered into her ear.

Kagome just nodded mutely. She didn't know what they could do. If they called the police the others might be in danger, but if they went with Kikyo, the kids, Inuyasha and she would be in danger, she just didn't know what to do.

Inuyasha racked his mind to find something to distract her, and it suddenly hit him, "So, tell me about Kagoya, I mean, I think I actually deserve to here out our other kid from _you_ this time."

Kagome laughed a little, "Well he's not another you if that's what you're asking. He's Inume's double in almost every way, except he has Black hair, with little black ears, and not so hyper active. Very smart too, mind you, so is Inume. He's a good kid."

Inuyasha laughed, "So he takes after you, obviously. I mean if he's a good kid and all."

Kagome laughed at this, "Yes he most defiantly doesn't take after you."

"Hey! You weren't supposed to agree with me!" Inuyasha faked hurt.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Acting isn't your strong point there Yasha."

Inuyasha's eyes perked up at the use of his old nickname, it had been years since he had last heard it pass from her lips, and he had missed it so. But it wasn't the name he wanted to hear, but he knew, if he wanted to ever hear it again he had to be patient, he had to wait. Wait until she trusted him. Then a thought surfaced, it was a question that had lingered in his mind since the day Kagome disappeared from his life so long ago, he had wanted to ask her when he first laid eyes on her, but he kept pushing it aside, and now seemed like a good chance to ask. "Hey Kag- Angel," he smiled, using her nickname again felt good.

"Hmm? What's up Yasha?" Kagome asked as she sat down on one of the couches, waiting for her mom and daughter to return home.

"The – the day you left," He paused a moment when he saw her look up, "The night of the party, we couldn't find you, and I fell asleep in my room - after Rin and Sesshomaru locked me in there - but, when I woke up I could have sworn that I caught your scent, and there was that note, I didn't know if it had been there before or if you had come while I was sleeping. Did you…."

Kagome looked down, "Did I come?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"You didn't read the letter did you?" Kagome let a small smile grace her lips.

Inuyasha looked away form the woman he loved, slightly ashamed, "No, I couldn't. I knew it was your hand writing, but I couldn't read it." Inuyasha pulled his wallet form his back pocket, and form that pulled out a folded, still sealed envelope. He handed it to Kagome, but she wouldn't take it.

"I don't need to see it; I know exactly what it says." Kagome said quietly.

:_: FLASHBACK :: _

_Kagome looked back at the Large Villa which had served as her home for nearly a year. She was going to miss it, and the people that it kept, but she knew what she had to do. It was time she returned to her mother and Souta, who had long ago returned back to the states. That was where she belonged, with her friends and family. _

_Kagome walked out of the Estate where a Taxi sat waiting for her with the luggage she needed, she hadn't bothered to pack everything, there was too much. Slipping into the taxi Kagome watched as the mansion slowly slipped from view. She sighed sadly to herself, but just as the taxi was half way to the __National_ _Airport__ Kagome gasped as she put her hand into her pocket. _

_"Excuse me, I'm sorry but I need to go back, I forgot something," Kagome said politely to the driver. _

_"Are you sure Miss? It will cost you more," the man asked. _

_"Yes, I'm sure, it's very important," Kagome exclaimed. _

_The driver nodded and turned around. _

_10 minuets later they once again pulled in front of the Estate; Kagome stepped out, "I'll only be a moment, I'm sorry to do this to you." _

_"It's not a problem, I'll wait here," The man said kindly. _

_Walking up to the gate, the Guard nodded to her and opened it for her. Jogging lightly up the drive and around the large villa she slipped quietly into a back door. Tip-toeing Kagome walked down a long hall, as she passed the living room she noticed both Rin and Sesshomaru, fast asleep on the couch, cuddled up to one another. They looked so peaceful. But they had not been home when she left, which meant Inuyasha to must have returned form the party. Her and Inuyasha's party, to celebrate their wedding, which was to be only a week away. _

_Kagome sighed as she continued her journey, if Inuyasha was here, things might be a tad bit harder than she had hoped. When she finally reached her destination Kagome tried to turn the handle, but found it locked. Defiantly Sesshomaru's doing. Standing on her tip-toes Kagome reached above the door and grabbed a hold of the key to open this door from the outside. Quietly slipping the key int0o the lock Kagome pushed the door open, peeking in, she saw Inuyasha, her breath hitched in her throat, he was sitting up. But upon closer inspection Kagome giggled to herself, he may have been sitting up, but he was out cold. She wasn't in any trouble, he slept like a rock, it had taken her over an hour just to try and wake him up months before, she then gave up and went and got Sesshomaru who carried him out to the pool and tossed him in, which resulted in, what Kagome and Rin thought, a very amusing water fight._

_Walking towards him Kagome smiled as she noticed a small amount of drool seeping from the corner of his mouth. Once she reached him Kagome pulled the covers of his bed down and removed his shoes, while doing that he fell backwards and bounced around on the bed, but not waking. Kagome rolled her eyes before proceeding to remove his Red silk dress shirt and hung it up in his closet, she then hesitated a moment but then went and, undoing and pulling off his belt, she slipped off his black dress pants, hanging them up in the closet as well. That left Inuyasha with nothing but his silk black boxers. Kagome then, with much effort, rolled him over so that she could pull the covers up and over him. Brushing her hand across his forehead Kagome moved his bangs off to one side, she smiled down at him gently, he looked so peaceful when he slept. Leaning down Kagome placed a light kiss on his forehead, "I love you Puppy," She whispered, a tear making its way down her pale cream cheeks. _

_Standing up again Kagome slipped her hand into her pocket and from it pulled a white envelope, in it was a letter that she had written the night before, it was her good-bye. _

_Placing the bleach white envelope on Inuyasha's bedside table, Kagome walked back to the door and whispered her final good-bye. Tears freely streamed down her face as she made her way back outside and to the waiting taxi, which took her directly to the Airport. It was time she returned to her old life, where she belonged. She knew he would get on without her; she was only the copy, after all. _

_:: END FLASHBACK :: _

"The letter was my goodbye, you were supposed to read it," Kagome said, her eyes danced with sadness of the memory from so long ago.

Looking down at the envelope, not faded to a more off-white color, and creased with time. With Careful movements Inuyasha broke the seal on the envelope and pulled out the folded sheets of paper, scrawled on them, in Kagome's neat handwriting, were words that broke Inuyasha's heart to read.

"My Dearest Inuyasha,

By the time you read this I will no longer be here. Don't look for me. I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye in person, but it would have hurt too much.

I still remember those days we spent together, how I wish we could have those carefree days back. I will never forget your smile. It truly warmed my heart every time I saw it grace your lips. Or the day we shared our first kiss. The days spent talking under a powder blue sky. Nights under a sea of stars. Those nights we spent up in our tree, or the times I watched you sleep. I wouldn't trade those for anything, not ever. I don't know how I managed before, I was lost without you.

But, deep inside we both know we were just fooling ourselves thinking it would work out. Heart broken and lonely I am doing the only thing I can, moving on. I know that's what you truly wanted. So you can have your freedom, you life the way it was before either of us met, and before our 'arranged marriage' was revealed to either of us. I can't help feeling that I'm loosing a part of me. I was at my happiest with you. Nothing can ever make me forget you. I will think of you sometimes and I know I will shed a tear, but you've un-knowingly left me with something that will always bring joy and light to my life and it will keep me from ever forgetting you.

Good-byes are so hard, especially when I'm saying it to someone I love. Please don't forget me. It will be hard for me, but this is for the best. I hurt so deep with a pain only love can heal. That is why I have made this decision. I know what I am doing may seem like the cowards way. Maybe I am a coward. But I need too.

I know that someday we may once again cross paths, and I hope with all my being we can put our past behind us then, and move on maturely. I guess that being in love has opened up my heart to things I didn't want to feel before, like pain and sadness. I have a feeling I know what you will do, and even though it weighs down on my heart and saddens me, I wish you the best. I know there is a possibility that we may never see each other again just like there is one that we will, but maybe it's for the best and I can put this behind me. I say this one last time goodbye and I will always love you.

Forever and a day Puppy,

Always your Angel,

Kagome" Kagome recited what Inuyasha read, she knew what the letter said, word for word. She had thought about that letter so many times, but always, in her heart, she had a feeling he hadn't read it. Until now.

Kagome's vision was clouded my tears, even though Inuyasha was sitting across form her, and she knew he loved her, those words broke her heart, because she remembered the pain she felt all those years ago, she could remember the feeling of her heart shattering every time she thought he was out with Kikyo, or when they got into arguments, and especially that night she left

Kagome was surprised out of her saddened stupor when she felt two strong arms pull her onto the lap of her Hanyou, she hadn't even noticed when he had moved to sit beside her. Inuyasha held her close to him, her head resting in the crook of his neck, she silent tears making a path down her cheeks.

Inuyasha didn't know what to say, and even of he did, he wasn't sure if he would have been able to, for a large lump had formed in his throat. His heart wrenched in his chest as he read the letter, he hated himself for making Kagome ever feel that way, and he would do anything to make sure she never felt that way again. Ever.

"I love you Kagome, only you, my Angel," Inuyasha whispered to her as he dragged his claws through her thick mane.

"I Love you too," She whispered back, holding tight to the front of his shirt.

Neither of them knew how long they sat there for, it seemed like hours, and it would have been fine if they could have stayed like that forever. But eventually both Inuyasha and Kagome looked up when they heard the front door open and they could hear Inume's hyper, chattering, "Gramma is mommy gonna be home soon, and daddy, is he gonna be home too? Are mommy and daddy and me gonna live together like my friend Sumi and her family? Will Kagoya come too? I hope so, I miss him. Does mommy and daddy love each other? Grandpa said that they did, but they didn't know it. How could they not know if they love each other?"

Kagome and Inuyasha both Chuckled as they Saw Mrs. Higurashi, looking completely worn out and struggling to come up with answers to all of the young girls questions. They decided to save her.

"Of course we love each other Inume, Grandpa's just being silly," Kagome said motherly.

"The old man doesn't know what he's talking about, if we didn't love each other we wouldn't of had you and Kagoya," Inuyasha agreed.

"Mommy! Daddy! The young child squealed in excitement. Running as fast as she could Inume leapt into her mothers' lap, who was conveniently occupying her fathers lap. She hugged them and planted sloppy kisses on each ones cheek. "But daddy, if you love each other, why don't we all live together, like sumi's family does?" the young child asked innocently.

"Well baby, that's because……….." Kagome struggled to come up with a reason.

"It's because Daddy was very busy with work and couldn't come home, and mommy was with her mommy. But now we're all going to live together. As one big family, just like it should be. How does that sound to you?" Inuyasha said, coming up with a reason. Kagome was surprised at how well he slipped into the role of father.

"Really?! You mean it??" Inume asked.

"Absolutely." Kagome said.

Glancing up at Mrs. Higurashi she noticed the questioning look they were getting. Kagome smiled happily and instead of explaining to her mother, she turned to Inuyasha to kiss him on the cheek, but he saw her coming and turned to her, capturing her lips in a sweet short kiss that said it all.

"EEWWWWW!! Gross!" Inume exclaimed. Putting her hands in front of her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry Inume, did we forget you, how bout a big kiss from daddy," Inuyasha said goofily, grabbing the small girl and planting noisy kisses all over her face, the child was laughing uncontrollably and trying to push her father away.

"Eww, daddy, daddy stop it, you're gross! Mommy help me!" The child called between giggles.

"Sorry, I can't help you," Kagome smiled, laughing too. This was what it was supposed to be like.

Suddenly a loud honk form outside interrupted the happy family. Inuyasha and Kagome both looked out the window, sitting there was Kikyo's black limo, waiting for them. Looking at each other they sighed.

"Come on Inume, we have to go," Kagome said, picking her daughter up and going to her mother to say goodbye.

"Where are you going dear?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"To get our son back," Inuyasha growled.

* * *

**Alright, well that's it for now, next chapter is going to be Kagoya's first appearance, for those of you who have read my other story 'Without You' you will be familiar with him. I hope you all like the update. I'll try hard to update sooner.**

**To my Reviewers: **

**Sesshoukunbelongstome**Ha-ha, your opinion has been considered, trust me, but only I know what will happen to her, and since I'm evil, I'm not gonna tell, lol. But trust me, I know how you feel.

**kagomesdouble07** yes I seemed to get a lot of shocked people on that one, but you should all know by now, I love putting twists into my stories, keeps them entertaining. Plus, half the time I don't know I'm going to do it till I write it, lol. Hah, well this chapter is somewhat boring actually, it's next chapter you want for Kagome and Kikyo's fight scene. I'll gibe warning before the scene, just for you. Ha-ha, homework, such a pain.

**Gure-chan** OH MY! –Backs away with hand in front of body—you just liked it cuz it was short, lol. When isn't Inuyasha cute goof. I heart him, ha-ha. Oh you so saw Kagoya coming, u know him form my other story, ur like in love with his older self, hehe. Yes Naraku is a big jerk. And yes Kikyo knew the whole time that Kagoya was Kagome's and she also knew about Inume. She knew it all.

**ChibiKenshin6490** aww, thanks, I'm glad you like it, I just love adding random plot twists, it always throws people off. Well we all knew it was gonna happen eventually, ha-ha.

**Inuyashafanfreak**: ha-ha, I'm sorry I didn't quiet catch that, did you say this rocks. I'm glad you like it so much, hope you enjoyed the update.

**-Inuasha Aiko Taishio-** thanks for the review.

**Smiley Gurl 87**--Big smile—I like being creative, keeps my readers on their toes. Well maybe they'll get together…… insert evil snicker here………… --smiles innocently—

**Jessica Lyn** I love how every time I post a new chapter I get told it's the best one ever. I guess I keep just getting better. I'm glad you liked it.

**Blueyedove**: Yay, if eel special. I love when people tell me things like that. I'm glad you like it and I hope to continue to meet your expectations.

**ka1080** oh she really is, I don't like her at all! And he is too, I also hate him, lol. Thanks for the review, and I hope you liked the update.

**MeiunTenshi** aww, thanks, I'm glad you liked it. Sorry it took so long for me to update.

**Clouds of the Sky** I'M SOOOO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE. I feel bad :(

**Xochitlakran** ha-ha, this story has a few more chapters on it, not many though. Sorry it took me so long to update.

**negri87** Yay, you like it, thanks for the review. Sorry it took me so long.

**daisy31** well I'm glad I know I have a dedicated reader. Oh, our main characters have quiet the twist coming up for them hehe. Hope you liked the update.

**Mangadreams**: it seems like no one was, lol. Thanks for the review.

**Kouga's Archi**: ha-ha, well I know what's gonna happen, but I can't tell, it's gonna surprise people though, I can tell you that. teehee.

**blue ice stone**: ha-ha, I'm writing I'm writing. Glad you liked it. :)

**Alexa**: oh Yay, you're reviewing again. Thank goodness, I missed your review. Well as I'm sure you can see, Inu and Kinky-ho are finished. You're going to have to forgive me for taking so long, I've had a lot going on, sorry. Omgosh, u read this is school, I should have put a warning up. 'Do No Read Chapter While In Proximity Of Others' lol. Well yes, she does have another kid. Ummm, I came up with that at about 3:30 in the morning when I randomly woke up was to hot, it just kinda popped in my head. I'm glad you like it so much. And I hope it was really hard for you not to update, lol, cause that was mean. Ha-ha, well I'm glad you think so highly of my story, makes me happy. :) yeah, I notice my screw up after I had posted, but it was to late to change it, I just hoped no one noticed, obviously that didn't work so well. Inume is pronounced 'In-u-may' first of Inuyasha last of Kagome and Kagoya is 'Ka-go-yeah' first of Kagome, middle of Inuyasha. Aww darn, you keep noticing my screw up's. it was really late when I was typing everything up. I mean right now, it's 1:08 AM. It's the only chance I ever have to write. I don't get home till like 7:30ush at night, then I have to study, my screw ups should be expected, lol. Me and my excuses. And as you can see, you have gotten a VERY long comment on this review, as always. Sorry it took me so long to update again. Ha-ha, ya, not gonna lie, it was a long review. But this comment is pretty darn long too. Meh, my spelling sucks too. Ha-ha, oh my, I've got teachers reading this now too. I feel special. Yeah, trying to explain this story doesn't work that well, I've watched my friend try and do it before, it's funny. Anyways, I have other people to comment to, so till next time.

**cursive writing:** ummm, well no I have not addressed this before but I guess I should, since I keep getting asked this. Yes Kikyo and Inuyasha have slept together. Sadly.

**ShadeSpirit** well I'm glad you clicked on my story too. Ha-ha, planned out? No, not in the least, I tend to add things when I come up with them, ha-ha. Who does like her? Well no one I know at least, lol. Thanks for the review.

**Christine:** aww thanks, I'm sorry that it takes me so long to update, but I've been so busy lately I don't have time to write unless it's past like 11 at night, I mean right now it's 1:15 and I'm still writing. It's sad. And I do have a few more stories planned out, some half written, I'm just waiting till I finish a few of my others before I post them, and yes, I love the inu/kag pairing. Thanks for the review.

**KagInu SanMir 4ever**!!!: sorry it took me so long, thanks for the review.

**DannyPhantomFan88:** ha-ha, Inu run, never. He's to stubborn. Sorry it took me so long, thanks for the review!!

**Inuholic:** Sorry it took me so long to get around too, hope you liked the update. Glad you like the story!!

**That's all for now guys, thanks so much for the awesome reviews. For anyone who's in a semester system for school and has exams like me, GOOD LUCK!! **

**Aya-Chan **


	14. Caged

**Hey guys, so I realize I said I would have this posted sooner, but a series of unfortunate events befell me. First off my computer had a slight melt down, and I lost like everything, thankfully I have a good computer repair man who was able to retrieve all my stuff. Secondly I am very involved in the school, and I'm a member of various councils and organizations, we recently had a mass fundraiser for cancer research, as well as our annual open house, both of which I was highly involved in. and thirdly, I got uber sick, and quiet literally haven't been able to move until just 2 days ago. I really do appreciate that you all like this story so much, but please understand that I can't always update so quickly, I'm trying.**

* * *

**Summary: Kagome loved him, but she thought he loved someone else. She disappeared with a secret she never wanted him to know, he never stopped looking for her, but what happens when he finds out her secret about their past, and finds her.**

**Chapter title: Caged

* * *

**

Inuyasha was groggy as he woke up. The air around him was damp and he couldn't move his arms, which were suspended above his head. The room was dark, and he couldn't tell where he was. Closing his eye's he tried to focus on the last thing he remembered.

He, Kagome and Inume had all gone out to the waiting Limo, where they found Kikyo, Kanna, Kouga, and Ayame. After that they went to a private airport where they all got on a jet. After many, many long hours of being on the jet, they finally touched down in Japan. From there he could remember a car picking them up and taking them all to a mansion out in the country. The last thing he remembered was getting out of the car and hearing Kagome scream before everything went black.

When Inuyasha finally awoke he found himself in a very dark room, the air around him was musty and stale. He could feel his arms being held above his head, and held firmly in metal restraints against a cold stone wall. Focusing his demon senses he was able to look around in the dark room, he could see that close beside him, Kagome was also restrained. As well as Ayame, Kanna and a blindfolded Kouga on the adjacent wall.

Time passed and slowly, one by one, the others began to come to, Kagome, being the only human of the group, was the last to come around. And shortly after she began to regain her senses, a few dim lights flickered on in the room, as Naraku walked in from what seemed to be the only exit.

"Ah, glad to see you could all make it," Naraku said, laughter glittering in his eyes.

"You BASTARD!!" Inuyasha bellowed, pulling hard against his restraints.

"Oh my, my. Inuyasha what a tempter, I truly don't see what it is Kikyo likes about you," Naraku spoke coolly as she walked passed Inuyasha.

"I swear I'll kill you for what you did Naraku! If it's the last thing I do!" Inuyasha continues to pull at the infernal pieces of metal which held him in place.

"Oh no. Kagome did you go and tell him our little secret?" Naraku asked calmly, placing his pale, deathly cold hand on Kagome's crème cheek.

"Where are my kids?!?" Kagome demanded, seething with hatred.

"Don't worry my dear you'll get to see them soon enough. Now," Naraku turned around to face Kanna, Ayame, and the still blindfolded Kouga, "Ah, my dearest cousin. I'm sorry to see that you got all caught up in this mess, truly I am," He exclaimed, faking sincerity.

Kanna spat at him, "Kagura was right, there is something wrong with you!" She sneered, referring to her older sister.

Naraku ignored her comment and continued on, Oh, and I see the beautiful Ayame came along too." He smiled, caressing her cheek, but Ayame pulled away from his touch. "Resisting me now? But that wasn't the case just a few-"

"Shut-up… Don't say it……. Don't you dare say it!" Ayame whispered forcefully, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

Naraku shrugged as he made his way to the 5th and final person in the room, "And who do we have here?" Naraku pulled the blindfold off Kouga's face, "well, well. Now this is a treat, I haven't had the pleasure of seeing you since that unfortunate fire that killed your family."

"Naraku!" Kouga's eye's widened for an instant before transforming into small slits, "You did it! I know it was you who started that fire!"

"Yes, and you've been searching for me ever since. All this time you thought I was in the U. S, when really I've been here all this time," Naraku laughed in maniacal amusement. "And to think that you left such a beautiful creature, as Ayame, all alone. Heartbroken, just waiting for a knight in shinning armor to swoop win and save her from the world's cruelty." Naraku spoke slowly enjoying every moment as he watched Kouga's eye's widen in realization and shift in panic to a grief stricken Ayame. Naraku moved back to her once again, holding a lock of her fiery red hear to his lips, close to her face, "and we did have fun, didn't we Ayame? A few times over these past years, didn't we?" The girl just sobbed quietly.

"Ayame…………?" Kouga whispered, urging her to deny it, to say that it wasn't true.

Ayame looked up at the horror filled face of Kagome, Kagome who had been tormented and abused by the man whose arms Ayame had gone to many times over the years since Kouga disappeared, "I'm sorry Kagome…………. I-I didn't know. If I had I never would have………………………………. I'm sorry," She whispers in despair.

"Oh don't cry my darling, but truly, what a tangled web we weave. I mean, first Kouga, who was with Ayame, disappears and in turn you came to me my dear, while that was happening Inuyasha was still with my sister Kikyo, then Kagome came and he left Kikyo and began to sleep with Kagome, while I also had my way with her and at the same time you, Ayame. Than Kagome disappears, and while you continued to stay with me, your 'friend' Kagome goes and sleeps with your beloved Kouga, and once again that leaves Inuyasha sleeping with Kikyo," Naraku explained. "How tragic, everyone's sleeping with everyone, except the person they claim to love. It's truly very tragic."

"I'll kill you!! You coward," Inuyasha shouted, he kept pulling as the metal which held him.

"Give up Inuyasha, no matter how hard you struggle, you won't break free," Naraku laughed before he proceeded to approach Kagome, standing very close to her. "Now my dear, why do we go and see our kids," he whispered smoothly, running one hand down her chest and to her waist, using his free hand to undo her restraints.

"Keep you hands off me you pig!" Kagome spat, struggling the moment she became free.

"Now, now, lets not fight," Naraku sneered, punching Kagome hard in the stomach, causing her to fall forward into his open, waiting arms, "that's right, come to papa."

"Get your hands off her you sick Bastard!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Or what? You going to pull at your chains some more? I'm so scared." Naraku laughed, and with that, he grabbed hold of Kagome and pulled her out of the room, once again shutting off the lights and leaving the others in silent darkness.

Everyone was silent, all except the quiet sobbing that could be heard from around where Ayame was.

"Damn it! Damn it, Damn it, Damn it!!" Inuyasha yelled, slamming his shackled arms against the wall over and over again. But on the last time, they moved.

:: OUTSIDE ::

Kagome could feel Naraku carrying her roughly over his shoulder and toss her carelessly into a waiting chair where he continued to bind her arms and legs to the chair so that she could not move.

Her vision was blurred and everything in the room seemed to be askew to her, nut Kagome could have sworn she could hear quiet whimpering coming form somewhere beside her.

But he head was pounding and she couldn't seem to get a full grasp on reality, that punch really hurt. And before she knew it, Kagome had passed out from the pain she had been caused.

Her mind began to drown her in her past.

:: FLASHBACK ::

_Kagome squealed with surprise as two strong arms surrounded her waist and lifted her up into the cool spring air, quickly swinging her around and up so that the owner of the arms could hold her bridal wise. Looking up to see who it was, she laughed happily before quickly wrapping her arms around his neck to pull herself closer to his strong chest. _

Leaning down so he could enlighten himself with her enchanting scent of Vanilla and Roses, he nuzzled his nose into her neck, nipping her skin lightly, her body shivered from his touch. He purred with pure content as her presence overwhelmed him... she was his... and his only.

Kagome giggled as he moved his head back to kiss her lightly, yet passionately on the lips.

"You'll love me forever right?" he asked her as he drew in close to get himself closer to her, and her intoxicating scent, he loved how she smelt.

"Forever Inuyasha. Forever and a day." She smiled, dragging her fingers through his mass of silvery locks.

_Inuyasha cocked his head to the side slightly. "Hey, you okay? You look…" he paused for a moment. "…Depressed." Inuyasha finished._

_Kagome's expression softened and she smiled; he was being so sweet to her. "I'm okay. I'm just…contemplating life I guess." Her voice filled with anxiety, and Inuyasha arched a fine silver brow, moving to sit beside her on the hammock she was swinging on._

_Kagome could feel herself relax slightly when she felt his arm wrap around her shoulder and pull her close to him. She took this advantage to rest her head on his shoulder and Inuyasha kissed her cheek softly._

"_You want to tell me what's on your mind babe?" he asked quietly, rubbing her arm softly._

_Kagome closed her eyes and took in the scent that was uniquely Inuyasha. She stifled a giggle when she smelt the fragrance of Old Spice cologne mixed in with his heady smell of fresh water and……Dog? Oh those two didn't match up well. This time she did giggle._

_Inuyasha glanced down at her with a crooked half smile on his lips. "Something funny?" he asked smugly, his right hand making little circles on her thigh._

_She shivered, and it wasn't from coldness. I didn't know you wore cologne, Inuyasha."_

_A light flush rose to his cheeks and he scoffed. "Keh. What, you don't like it?" His ears drooped a little and he looked away, half of him wanting her to like the cologne and the other half wanting her to say she liked him without it. He only wore it to see if Kagome would like it. But he'd never admit that._

_Kagome pulled away and placed a tender kiss on his cheek. "I love it puppy."_

_Two fuzzy appendages perked up and he glanced at her again, molten gold eyes blinking once before a smirk spread across his features. "You do, huh? Well then, I guess I'll have to use it more often then." _

_Bits of snow flew ahead of Kagome and into her hair and landed lightly on her long eyelashes. Grumpily she kicked through the wet powdered snow. Inuyasha stood ahead, beside the trail leading to an old abandoned well, he had once told her it was the well in the ancient legend of the Miko and Hanyou who fell in love. She grumbled to herself—why should she have to go out and fetch him? He didn't even acknowledge her presence as she stood behind his rigid body. "I know you know I'm here." She said in a short clipped manner._

_He continued to ignore her. Oh now she was pissed._

"_Will you listen to me, you impulsive, overgrown pixie doll?!" She demanded._

_Inuyasha swung around to glare at her, "WHAT did you just called me??"_

"_You heard me! What is your problem? Why are you being such a jerk!?" Kagome shouted._

"_My Problem? What's your problem? I was just talking to him Inuyasha! He's an old friend of mine!" she couldn't believe him, he was being such an ass._

"_Oh sure, just friends. Do you think I'm stupid, the first time I saw that Hobo guy you were trying to find an escape, remember that?!! What, would you like to date him now, would you like me to just back off?" Inuyasha shouted, "Should we just cancel the engagement all together? Do you not want me anymore?"_

_Tears were streaming down her face, _'I'm not the one cheating, you are! How can you stand there and be a hypocrite?! I'm the one who loves you, even though I know you love her….' _Kagome thought to herself but out loud she was only able to choke out, "How could you doubt how I feel. I love you. And I always have. Forever and a day puppy. Forever and a day!" and with that, she turned to run, but didn't get very far._

_A strong hand had wrapped around her small elbow, Kagome turned around to look at him, hurt was evident in his eyes, and guilt covered his face. "Kagome………. I didn't mean…………. I'm sorry, I just can't stand to see you with another guy."_

"_Other guys will always be a part of my life, you have to learn to trust me, trust how I feel about you," Kagome whispered, if it wasn't for his ears Inuyasha surely wouldn't have heard her._

"_I'm sorry Kagome, I didn't mean……" Inuyasha said slowly._

"_No Inuyasha, you never mean to." Kagome turned fully, and walked close to the man before her. She stood with just inches between them, she had to look up to see him. "I meant it when I said I'd love you. I said forever and a day, and I meant it." Leaning up onto her tip toes Kagome pressed her lips against him before she pulled back just slightly, her mouth still hovering over his, "it's you who has to decided if you meant it." And with that she walked away, leaving Inuyasha alone in the cold snow._

_Kagome smiled as she stepped out of the car, she had missed the Villa. She had just returned form visiting her mother and Brother back in the U.S, they had long ago returned back to the States, shortly after Kagome and Inuyasha had announced they were engaged. The fight she and Inuyasha had had was still fresh in her mind, but she couldn't stand being away from him._

_Walking up the Stairs and to the front door Kagome let herself in, she could hear noise from Uncle Inutashio's office. She was back a few days early, so she knew no one was expecting her. Knocking quietly on the oak door Kagome waited until she was called in._

"_Hi Uncle Tashi," She smiled softly at the busy man._

_At her voice Inutashio's head swung up to look at the girl standing in his doorway, the moment he saw her a broad smile graced his elegant face, "Kagome, my dear child! You're back early!" He exclaimed in his booming voice, getting up form his desk and sweeping her into a great welcoming hug._

"_I missed you all too much," Kagome smiled happily._

"_Not as much as we've missed you dear. But I'm sure you're tired. Why don't you go up to your room and get some rest, I'll have one of the cooks make you some lunch and send it up to your room, we'll all catch up with you at dinner tonight." The man said kindly._

_Kagome nodded, and turned back out into the hall where she proceeded to walk up the grand staircase and down towards her room._

_It was try, she really was very tired. It had been a long trip, but she was happy to be back. Caught up in her thoughts Kagome didn't notice when a door opened and someone walked out, right into her._

"_Ouch!" She squeaked as she fell to the floor. Wincing as she rubbed her bottom Kagome didn't even bother to glance at the other person, who had found himself, much to his surprise, also on the floor._

_Finally looking up, Kagome found herself about to drown in two pools of molten gold. A look of shock, and confusion was plastered on his face. "Ka-Kagome…….. I didn't think you would be back for 4 more days."_

_Kagome's heart dropped, he wasn't happy to see her. Standing up Kagome turned away, and began to head towards her room again, "Sorry to disappoint you," She said._

"_No! Wait, please Kagome," Inuyasha yelped, scrambling up form his spot on the ground and catching her wrist, "That's not what I meant. I never say what I mean. I always sound so stupid around you, and things never come out right."_

_Kagome just stared at him._

"_What I mean is, before you left you told me I had to decided if I had meant it when I told you I loved you, and I was being stupid and my pride wouldn't let me go after you, but I wanted to. Kagome I meant it, I still mean it, I love you, I'm sorry I'm such an ass. My mind never works right around you, but you have to know I love you, I love everything about you. Like how you sometimes talk to yourself and space out, or how you get this really funny look on your face and stick the tip of your tongue out on the left side when your trying to beat me at X-Box. I love you, and everything that comes with you, and if that means Homo then I'll take it, as long as I get to stay with you." Inuyasha exclaimed, his eyes pleading with her._

_A single tear ran down Kagome's cheek as she moved to him, curling herself up into his chest, she buried her face into his chest. Inuyasha in turn wrapped his arms around her, burying his nose into her thick hair, relishing in the scent he had missed so much. After a moment of silence Kagome pinched him, yelping in pain he jumped back, "What was that for?"_

_Kagome smiled at him and began to walk away, shouting over her shoulder, "I do not make funny faces when I'm busy kicking you doggy butt at X-Box." And with that she walked into her room, and shut the door behind her._

_:: END FLASHBACKS ::_

When Kagome finally awoke, she could see Naraku sitting not far from her, "You even more beautiful when you sleep my darling."

"You're sick Naraku, just sick," Kagome sneered, pulling at the ropes which help her to the chair.

"Oh am I now?" Naraku asked, getting up from the spot he had been perched on and walked to her. "Now that's not very nice to say you know." He said as he leaned down and pressed his hard, chapped lips against her soft delicate ones, Kagome gasped at the sudden force and Naraku took the chance to shove his tongue down into her mouth. Kagome struggled to pull back, but wasn't able to, Naraku held her firmly.

The moment he pulled back Kagome spat in his face, "You disgust me!"

"Now you really shouldn't have done that, you're beginning to push my buttons Kagome," Naraku sneered, clearing his face of her saliva.

"Good." Kagome stated.

"You really must learn how to behave Kagome," Naraku said, walking over to her side, where something the shape of a box was covered in a cloth, "you wouldn't want something to happen to the children now would you?" and with that Naraku pulled the cloth back to reveal a terrified Inume, clinging to her Brother Kagoya in a steal cage.

"NO!" Kagome yelled.

"Mommy!!" Both children shouted, moving as quickly as they could to the side closest to their mother.

"Babies!" Kagome's eyes were wide with fear, her head whipped to Naraku. "Please, don't hurt them, I'll do anything, just please don't hurt my children."

"Now that's what I like to hear." Naraku said simply as he walked towards Kagome once more, wrapping his hand around her neck, and kissing her roughly once more, allowing his other hand to roam greedily around her body.

"Mommy?" Kagoya asked in panic.

Pulling herself from the kiss Kagome turned her head to see both her children's faces filled with tears and fear for their mother, they could both sense her unease. "Don't look!" Kagome cried out before Naraku grabbed hold of her once more.

::WITH INUYASHA ::

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he felt the metal shackles move. He began to pull at them more, every time he did he could feel them move a little more.

Patiently Inuyasha kept pulling, it took nearly and hour before finally the shackles gave way and broke under the strain form his demonic powers.

"Inuyasha!" Kanna shouted to him, she knew he had broken free.

Inuyasha raced for the door and began to heave on it. "I'll be back for you guys, I have to get Kagome!" and with one final tug the door burst open and he sprinted out of the room.

Following Kagome's scent up a set of stairs Inuyasha ran as hard and as fast as he could, the scent took him down halls and up more stairs, but finally Inuyasha came to a door, he could hear crying coming form behind it.

"Mommy?" Inuyasha heard the voice of a little boy, and momentarily his eye's widened. _'Kagoya!' _his son was in there too.

"Don't look!" Inuyasha heard his beloved Kagome's voice too, her voice was filled with Panic and hurt.

A low, menacing growl erupted form Inuyasha's throat, and he could feel his eyes begin to flicker a blood red color, his Yuokai was talking over. With brutal force, Inuyasha flung his body against the door. Splinters of wood flew around him as he burst into the room, just in time to see Naraku plant his slimy lips on Kagome's, tears running down her face unendingly.

* * *

**Alrighty that's it for now, I'll get to work on the next and FINAL chapter soon. And yes that's right you heard me, the FINAL chapter. Next chapters the last one, aside form a possible epilogue, but who knows, I don't know how I'm going to end it yet, lol. I hope you all enjoyed it, and please review.**

**To my Reviewers:**

**Smiley Gurl 87:** well thank you, I thought I would throw some family fun in there. I hope you liked this chapter too.

**Mangadreams:** thank you, I'm glad you liked it.

**lover 360:** ha-ha, well thank you so much, I'm happy you liked it so much.

**negri87:** well I'll always update, I'll never drop a story, ever. Its just a rule I got. Thank you for the review, especially since you don't usually leave them. I hope you liked this chapter too, sorry it took me so long to update.

**Clouds of the Sky:** Ha-ha, but I DO feel bad, people get so mad at me :( I hope I didn't take to long to update, I feel awful when I do, which is always. Ouch, I hope things have become a little less hectic for you. Thanks for the awesome review!!

**sasha the water goddess:** Eek sorry it took me so long!!

**edward x bella:** haha, well that's good to know, I'll try to keep up my writing, sorry it took so long for me to update, I'm horrible I know. Hope you liked it.

**Dbzflirt:** Aww well thank you, I love it when people tell me that! thanks for the review.

**Tahitianbabe:** yay, glad you liked it. Well I'm trying to get around to the sense thing. Lol. You'd better update soon missy, or I'll attack you at school, and u know I will. Much love.

**young kagome:** awww, thanks. I'm happy you liked it. I tried really hard to go for the heart touching thing, lol. It was sorta the whole point. I hope you liked this chapter.

**Kireshai-chan837:** Of course I'm continuing it, I have a rule about never dropping stories, it bugs me when people do that. ha-ha, my grammar, it's so horrible. I'm impaired on computers I swear. Thanks for the review.

**kagomesdouble07:** yay, familyness, except not yet, lol. I KNOW! I hate it when my parents kiss in front of me, gross! haha, there is going to be a girl fight scene, and it's gonna be good! I'm excited to write it. I hope you enjoyed the update.

**Alexa:** Oh my, this is gonna be another long review reply, I can just tell, lol. Haha, I hate when computers do that to me, and I can never remember what it was I had written. Haha, oh my I have an algebra teacher reading this, lol. And yeah, this doesn't really have ANYTHIGN to do with the actual Inuyasha story. Whoops, I didn't mean for that one to go below yours. I knew it would come out eventually. Yes I soiled Inuyasha but come on, it couldn't be helped, this chapter in the story needed it. They are adults remember. Well she didn't get pregnant, I wouldn't do that, that would be bad. I don't like her either, I really didn't mean for that reply to be under yours. She is a whore, but Kagome got back at him, I mean she was sleeping with Kouga. Finals suck, I hate them with a passion, I got honors on all mine, but I still hate them. Your luck, I never got help sheets, so mean, but I lived. Lol. I think, I mean as far as I know I'm still alive. Ha-ha, well yes she would, this is Kikyo. Of course it's bad, she's a bitch. Lol, well I hope you had fun reading those other stories, thanks for the long review!

**Sakurawolfblossom:** well thank you, I'm glad you like it. Sorry it took so long to update. And yes, we all want to see then get whats coming to them.

**Jess -Angel- Skywalker**: hell yes there's more coming.

**Sesshoukunbelongstome:** me let something slip, never. I know better than that. lol. :p I agree, Kikyo is a bitch and she should die. Hope you liked the update.

**MeiunTenshi:** ya I had to throw some family time in there, thought the story needed it. Lots is going to happen now that they're in Japan. And it's all going to happen next chapter, since I'm SO mean like that. hope you liked the update.

**Hotshorty:** well thank you very much, I'm glad you liked it, sorry it took so long to update.

**Gure-chan:** you ask how I could do that like I've never done it before Gure-Chan, you know me better than that. of course I'm a meanie, it's just the way I am. Lol. Well I'm glad you loved it, makes me happy. And it's not Kawaii, it Kawii, KAWII! Lol. Yes yes your beloved Kagoya, he is fully yours, lol. I hope you liked the update, even though I let you read most of it last night, lol. Much love.

**Kitty (HeiLeen):** O.o oh no! don't cry, I didn't mean to make you cry! I worked hard on the letter, I wanted it to touch people, lol. It's not a problem that you didn't review, I'm just glad to know you didn't drop the story, ha-ha. Well thank you, I'm very flattered that you think my story is so good, and I wish your friend the best of luck in her writing. Heck yes, silly is defiantly the way to be, lol. I'm really sorry it took so long to update, I had a lot going on, and I'm just slow. Lol. I was going to add u on MSN but your address never came through to me, if you wanna PM it to me I'll be happy to add you. I hope you liked the update. Much luv.

**ChibiKenshin6490:** thanks for the awesome review, I hope you liked the update too.

**kitsunegirl48:** ha-ha, yes, I go for the complex thing, keeps people interested, I always manage to come up with some bizarre twists. And to tell you the truth, even I didn't see the twins coming, I just kind of randomly came up with it. I hope you liked the update, and thanks for the review!!

**Alright all, that's it for now, please review, it only takes a sec (unless your like some of my COOL readers who leave like uber long reviews which I love, lol) I hope you all liked the update, and I will try and get the next chapter up soon, but there will be a delay because I am going on vacation day after tomorrow, so I'll be gone for a few weeks without a computer, I hope you all liked it though. Have a good spring break for anyone about to go on it!!**

**Much love,**

**Aya-chan.**


	15. Forever and a Day

**Oh My Gosh guys! I can't believe this. This is the FINAL chapter. To tell you the truth I'm kind of sad. I've had this story going for such a long time now. I mean, I published this story April 21****st**** of last year. That's more than a year ago. I'm really sad. **

**Well I hope you all like the end. I realize it's not as long as some of the chapters, but I tried. Thank you to all of you who have stayed with me form the start and I hope you enjoyed the story. Thank you so much.**

* * *

**Summary: Kagome loved him, but she thought he loved someone else. She disappeared with a secret she never wanted him to know, he never stopped looking for her, but what happens when he finds out her secret about their past, and finds her.**

* * *

_Kagome's head whipped to the side when she heard the crash at the door._

"_Inuyasha!!" she half shouted half sighed with relief. _

_Inuyasha stood in a fight stance, fangs barred, claws held out, "stay away form my Kagome you sick bastard!"_

_The sudden took Naraku by surprise and he didn't have a chance to react before he found himself being tackled roughly onto the hard ground away from Kagome._

_Naraku and Inuyasha wrestled ruthlessly on the ground while Kagome struggled with her restraints, to know avail. But after what seemed like an eternity Inuyasha took a shot at Naraku which knocked him out cold._

_Rushing quickly to Kagome's side Inuyasha hastily untied her and pulled her close to his chest._

_Kagome buried her head into him, "Puppy, I was so afraid," she cried._

"_Shhhhh, it's okay, I'm hear. I won't let him hurt you. Never again," Inuyasha soothed her, and for a moment he thought he could hear sirens nearby, but his beloved clutching to his chest was all that mattered at that moment, so he pushed the thought aside._

"_Mommy?" A small voice cried softly._

_Kagome snapped her gaze to he son, who held his sister close to him, trying to protect her. "Kagoya!! Inume!!" Kagome rushed to them with Inuyasha. Inuyasha used his demonic strength to shatter the small lock the held the children, both of who sped out of the cage._

_Kagoya bolted into Kagome's waiting arms, and Inume into Inuyasha's, both children crying hysterically. Both Inuyasha and Kagome held their children close, never wanting to let go. But an ice cold voice broke the peace._

"_That was a bad Idea Inuyasha and you will pay for it," Naraku said, standing from his previous position on the ground._

_Instinctively Inuyasha and Kagome stood, pushing their children behind them, using their own bodies as shields in hope to protect them._

_Then as if out of no where, Naraku pulled out a pistol, which he had apparently concealed on the belt of his pants and aimed at Inuyasha, "Say good-bye half-breed." And with that he pulled the trigger._

"_NO!!" Kagome screamed in horror, and before Inuyasha could stop her Kagome threw herself in front of him, and took the bullet. Kagome screamed in pain, before her body fell hard to the ground, where she lay motionless._

"AAHHHH!!" Inuyasha screamed out. He had awoken from his sleep in a cold sweat. _'Fuck! Why did I have to have that dream again?!' _

Pushing himself up and off his bed, Inuyasha walked to his large bathroom and splashed cool water onto his face in attempts to calm himself down. It had been nearly 12 years since that day, and still he couldn't forget it.

Grabbing a pair of sweat pants from his closet Inuyasha yanked them on over his silk boxers and waltzed out of the bedroom.

The house he lived in now wasn't as big as the Villa he had grown up in, which was next door, although his estate was the third largest in Japan, only his brothers and parents being larger.

Walking to the opposite end of the corridor Inuyasha came across the two adjacent rooms which had been his destination. Every morning since they were little Inuyasha and walked to their room to check on them, he wasn't sure why, but he wanted to make sure they were alright. His Pups, Inume and Kagoya.

Inuyasha opened their doors and looked in on both of them simultaneously. Both teens were passed out, and wouldn't be waking for a few more hours if they got their way. The Twins were 17 now, and had both grown into beautiful young adults.

The proud father let a smile grace his features as he watched them both, leaning against the door frame of Inume's room, from there he could look in and see Inume on one side, and Kagoya on his other. But still, even with the reassurance that his children were alright he couldn't help but let the events that of 'that' day cross his mind.

_**:: Flashback :: **_

"_KAGOME!!" Inuyasha yelled, falling to the floor in attempts to shake the fallen girl into conciseness. Her own blood slowly pooling around her, covering Inuyasha's hands and clothes as he held her. The scent of her blood driving his beast over the edge. Red seeping from the corners of his eyes, he could feel his change, but didn't resist. He would tare the disgusting creature who had dared to harm his love into pieces, bit by bit._

_Naraku let out a sinister laugh, "you disgusting half-breed. She deserved it, associating herself with you even though she could have had me. It doesn't matter anymore though, she's dead, and you'll soon be following her, and then your children." _

_Inuyasha stood slowly, and turned his blood red eyes on his former best friend. A low, savage growl slipped past Inuyasha's lips before he launched himself at Naraku, knocking the gun out of his hand._

_The events that followed that were blurred, but then next thing Inuyasha knew he could feel himself being pulled off of a bloody, half-dead Naraku. The man who was pulling him away was his own Brother, Sesshomaru._

_The Police were everywhere, and in a flash Naraku was cuffed and limping out of the room with an escort. It took a moment but Sesshomaru was able to snap Inuyasha out of his state and calm him down some. But it was Inume and Kagoya who truly pulled their father back to reality._

"_Daddy…….." Inume sobbed, she was clinging to her brother, eyes closed tight. Kagoya had his arms around his sister in a protective fashion, staring wide-eyed at the body of their mother. _

_Inuyasha rushed the young twins, wrapping them in a tight embrace, Kissing both of their heads, thanking Kami that they were alright._

_Risking a glance in Kagome's direction his heart clenched, and he felt like he couldn't breath. Lying there, cold and colorless was the body of his beloved Kagome, soaked in her own blood and completely surrounded by Police and EMT's. _

_Sesshomaru placed his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, "let's get the children out of here; we mustn't let them see their mother like this."_

_The pale faced Inuyasha nodded and stood slowly, taking the sobbing Inume with him as he stood. Sesshomaru took Kagoya up in his arms, and the two men began their journey out of the building, both careful not to let the Twins see their mother as they left._

_**:: End Flashback ::**_

Inuyasha pulled himself out of the corners of his mind at the sound of his son shifting in his sleep.

Kagoya had immediately taken to Inuyasha, knowing immediately that he was his father. They quickly formed a close bond together and over the years Inuyasha learned about everything he had missed out with his children from when they were newborns until then. Both meant the world to him, and he knew he would do anything for them. Especially his little princess. No matter how old she got, Inume would always be his little girl, the young child who changed his world forever, and brought the whole family together.

Inuyasha, Inume, Kagoya and –

"Inume would kill you if she found you in her room you know," Inuyasha jumped slightly, he hadn't sensed her coming, but then again he had been in his own world. He looked over at his wife and smiled gratefully as she handed him a cup of coffee before leaning over and placing a light kiss on his dry lips, "morning puppy."

"Morning Angel, he whispered as he wrapped one of his arms around her waist, she leaned into him.

She looked into his eyes, studying them for a moment. Gently she brushed her hand across his cheek, "you had that dream again, didn't you?"

Inuyasha nodded silently.

The woman gently pushed some of his long silver lock, which had fallen in front of his face, behind his shoulders, smiling softly to him, "Inuyasha, that was a long time ago. Everything is okay now, we're all alright. Naraku and Kikyo are in jail for the rest of their lives, we have our beautiful children with us, and we're together. That's all that matters Puppy."

Inuyasha nodded, and held his wife tighter to him, "I know, but I was so afraid I had lost you. I thought that bullet killed you."

Kagome laughed and turned in his arms so she was facing him leaning up on her tip toes, "then you don't give me enough credit," she smiled before kissing him softly.

He kissed her back, neither wanted to break the kiss, but had to due to lack of oxygen. "Should I wake them up for breakfast?" Inuyasha asked, referring to the kids.

Kagome shook her head, "no, it's their birthday, let them sleep. Why don't you go take a shower, I'll wake them up when it's time to eat."

"Alright, I'll be down in a bit," Inuyasha agreed, as he separated himself form his wife and began to walk back to his – their – room.

Inuyasha knew she was right, they should be allowed to sleep in. It was the Twins 17th birthday and they had the whole afternoon planned. They were going to spend the afternoon together as a family and then they would all get ready and meet Inuyasha's parents, Sesshomaru, Rin, their Son Shippo, as well as Kagome's mother, Brother Souta and his wife Kim, who had flown in for the Twins birthday at the kids favorite restaurant where they would have a big family dinner. Afterwards they had planned to head back to Inuyasha's parents place for an evening of movie watching and games.

Once Inuyasha had reached the bedroom he stripped himself of his clothes and got under the steaming hot water of the shower, successfully soaking himself through. Once he was alone, Inuyasha once again let his mind slip back into the banks of his memory.

Ayame, Koga and Kanna had all be found safely that day. All thankful that they were alive.

Shortly after that Koga and Ayame got back together, happy that they both had the person they loved in their hearts once more. They stayed in Japan and got married only a year after dating. And Inuyasha and Kagome could have been happier for them.

Kagome because both of her friends had found happiness.

Inuyasha because now Koga would keep his grubby paws off of Kagome, as he put it.

_**:: Flashback ::**_

_Inuyasha sat in silence next to Kagome's hospital bed, waiting hopefully for her eyes to open. She had been rushed to the hospital and after hours in the operating room she was moved to a private room. The Doctors said it was up to her now, that she had to wake up, otherwise there was nothing more they could do. _

_So Inuyasha wait, sitting alone in the cold, bare hospital room, just waiting and hoping she would open her eyes. _

_The silence was suddenly interrupted when Inuyasha heard the wooden door open slowly. He looked up to see Sesshomaru._

"_You should go home. Get some rest and clean up. I'll call you if she wakes up, and you can come back in a few hours," Sesshomaru urged._

_Inuyasha refused, "I'm not leaving. I won't leave her. I have to know she's okay. I want me to be the first thing she sees when she wakes up. She will wake up."_

"_I know she will little brother, I know she will," Sesshomaru agreed, placing a reassuring hand on Inuyasha's shoulder._

_After a moment of silken, Inuyasha finally asked the question which had been bothering him for awhile, "How did you know where we were? How were you able to find us after Naraku and Kikyo grabbed us?"_

_Sesshomaru smiled. "Kagome's a smart girl. It was shortly after Naraku attacked her when she was pregnant that she had decided that she needed to be able to have some way of us always knowing where she was if there was an emergency. So I had a tracking device implanted in that necklace you gave her for her 16__th__ birthday, since she never took it off, it was a sure thing she would always have it. Myself, father, Izayio as well as Korari carry beepers with us which go off in the event of Kagome activating the tracking device. So when the beepers went off when, as I can assume you landed at the airport, father and I called the police and tracked you all down. We had to wait until you stopped moving, but when you did we came as fast as we could."_

_Inuyasha was shocked, that's why Kagome seemed somewhat calm through most of what had happened, she knew help would be coming. She had saved them all._

_**:: End Flashback ::**_

After washing his hair and cleaning up Inuyasha stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel to dry himself of before wrapping it around his waist, allowing his dripping silver locks cling to his back.

Blow drying his hair and quickly pulling a brush through it Inuyasha made his way back into his room where he rummaged through his closet to find something nice to wear. Which is when he noticed Kagome had laid out some clothes for him on their bed while he had been in the shower? Smiling to himself Inuyasha dressed himself out in the outfit which his wife had chosen for him. Looking in the mirror Inuyasha nodded in approval of her selection, she always did have good taste. She had picked out a simple pair of black slacks and a red dress shirt, simple yet elegant.

Making his way downstairs and into the dinning room Inuyasha found that both Kagoya and Inume had awoken. Both of them had grown up wonderfully, and couldn't help but smile at them both.

Inume was a very pretty girl with long white hair with big black streaks through it. She also had beautiful smoldering golden eyes with small flecks of dark brown. She was a tall girl, with a fantastic build. Today she wore a short jean skirt with a pair of black sling-back heels, she also had on a black tank top. Her hair was curled into small ringlets that cascaded down her back. She had studs pierced through the bottoms of her black puppy ears and two simple silver hoops pierced through the top of her left ear, aw well as a matching silver necklace, with a small pink jewel hanging from it, exactly like her mothers.

Kagoya was a very handsome young man with thick raven black hair, which ended mid-back. He had darker eyes than his sister, but they were still a golden color. He was well built, and looked as if he worked out everyday, which he did. He wore a pair of dark jeans which hung perfectly on his hips and a white American Eagle t-shirt. Kagoya had one piercing in the bottom of his left white puppy ear, much top Inuyasha's dislike, but Kagome had given her permission, so Inuyasha wasn't given much of a say in the matter.

"Morning pops," Kagoya side from his seat at the table.

"Good morning Daddy," Inume chimed from her spot smiling happily at her father.

"Morning pups," Inuyasha said as we made his way to his spot at the table, scuffing Kagoya's hair on his way by and placing a light kiss on the top of his daughters head. Before he sat down Kagome came in from the kitchen. Inuyasha walked over to her and planted a small kiss on the corner of her mouth, "morning angel."

Kagome smiled and leaned into him, "Morning puppy."

Inuyasha held her close to him and looked over at his pups, who were both distracted by their food. He was happy with how his life had turned out. This is the way things always should have been. Him together with his darling wife who he loved dearly and his pups. Together as a family.

"I love you," he said as he looked into her eyes.

"I love you too puppy. Forever and a day." Kagome smiled as he captured her lips, together the two had overcome any and every obstacle thrown their way, and neither could have been happier with how their life turned out. "Forever and a day."

* * *

**That's it. This is the end guys. The story is finally over. Thank you so much for everyone who has reviewed, you guys mean the world to me, and I hope that some of you will read some of my other stories, I should have more coming out soon. And as always, for one last time.**

**To my Reviewers:**

**Inuyashafanfreak** thank you so much for your awesome reviews through-out this whole story and I hope you liked the ending.

**GaaraFanGirl2112:** Haha, well thank you. I'm really happy you liked my chapters so much. It's true, Naraku really is a bastard, lol. I hope you liked the final chapter.

**Alexa:** Haha, well I would never slack off, you should know that!! I couldn't live with myself if I just stopped writing, I would die!! And oh my………. Purple platypus suits. No comment. And of course you're one of my 'cool' reviewers with the uber long reviews, lol. Haha, alright, alright Inu used condoms and birth control when he was with Kikyo. Happy? Well I had to try something, that's all I was able to come up with at the time. Kind of sad. But it had to be part of the story, sad as it is. the person would have to be very stupid to not hate finals, which reminds me I got my math final in 2 days and my history final in 3, EKK! Anyways, I have to finish up my chapter before I head to bed. But thank you so much for reading this story through and staying with it until the end. I always looked forward to your reviews every time I posted and I hope that you enjoyed the ending. Thank you so much.

**kagomesdouble07:** haha, yes, I was having problems not laughing the whole time I wrote the particular section, lol. Sadly, I decided to cut the girl fight Scene that I had originally planed to put in as I'm sure you saw. It just didn't fit in anywhere really. I hope you did like then ending though, and thank you for all of your reviews.

**negri87:** awww, thanks!! I'm glad that you like it. And yes, he is a very, very cruel person. I hope you liked the end, and thanks for the reviews in the past, they meant a lot.

**Elantis Seasali**: thank you for the review, and I hope you liked the end.

**Clouds of the Sky:** lol, well thank you, my Vacation was very relaxing and much needed. But I was excited to write this chapter, sadly I couldn't break my set up and I had to update my other 3 stories before I could update this one, which is why it took so long, but I really do hope you liked how I decided to end the story, and thank you for always taking the time to review, it meant a lot.

**young kagome:** well thank you, and yes, sadly I have reached the final chapter. I hope you liked it and thank you for your reviews.

**Gure-chan:** yes yes, I left and came back! I hope you liked it my dear. Oh and btw you should check out the we heart Sarah group on facebook, it got bigger!! D you're going to kill me aren't you?

**Mangadreams:** Thank you for all of your reviews through –out my story and I really do hope you enjoyed the ending.

**Sakurawolfblossom:** awwww .Blush. thank you. I figure that if someone is going to take the time to review than I can take the time to reply to what they say. Anyways, thank you for your wonderful review, and I hope that you like how I ended the story. Again, thank you.

**Jezi futhark:** lol, you're just like me, love to write a cliff hanger, but hate to read them. Lol. We're such mean people. But thank you for your review and I hope you liked how I left it. Without a cliff hanger, lol.

**sasukesgirl89:** wow, you read the whole thing, I'm flattered, lol. And sorry, you came in on the very end, but a bad chapter to stop at, lol. Thank you very much though, you're review was fantastically nice and means a lot. I sincerely hope that you enjoyed the final chapter, thank you.

**MeiunTenshi:** I hope you liked the final chapter. Thank you for you reviews over the whole story.

**Kitty (HeiLeen):** don't end it? Oh come on now. Aren't you the reader who only likes stories that are finished, lol. And just for you I made sure that the last chapter had a few flashbacks, haha. Well, despite your begging, I had to end it. Sorry. Thank you for all of your reviews through out my story and I really hope that you liked the ending. Thank you so much.

**inuyasha-freak00**: thanks for the review, and I hope you liked the final chapter.

**Lil' JJ:** sorry it took me such a long time to update, but I hope that you liked the end, and thank you for your review.

**Alright, that's it guys. It's been good, and I have enjoyed writing this story as much as I hope you enjoyed reading it. Thank you so much for reviewing, and I look forward to reading your final reviews. I'm gonna miss you all.**

**With much love,**

**Aya-Chan.**


	16. 2 things to say

ok, so i know its been almost 2 years since I have done anything with this story, but i have two reasons for posting something here:

1)i will be re-editing it, so for those who sent me messages saying they wouldn't read it till i re-edited everything, I'm working on it.

&

2) I've actually been working on a novel, which I just finished writing, and am now just looking into publishing.

I thought i would share my excitment with you all cause you've all been readers of mine since the begining.

anyways miss all your guys good reviews, they used to make my day.

Love,

Aya-Chan


End file.
